Across the Universe
by PrincePink
Summary: Tapi, tahukah kau bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku? aku tetap mencintaimu seperti bulan mendambakan mentari. Aku tetap mencintaimu bagai kemarau merindukan hujan dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan terus mencintaimu karena cintaku seluas jagat raya.[CHANBAEK/GS]
1. PROLOGUE

**Across The Universe**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

** Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Summary: Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat bagaikan bintang di alam semesta. Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap saat. Ia tak pernah peduli,karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol. . . . . **

**.**

**.**

_**PROLOGUE** _

**_._**

**Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol** amat dalam bagaikan bintang di alam semesta. Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap tak pernah peduli,karena **ia mencintai Chan Yeol**.

Menurut **_Tao_**,_istri Kakak_ _iparnya_, **Chan Yeol bukan suami yang baik**. Ia menikahi Baek Hyun karena keterpaksaan akibat kesalahan fatal yang ia buat. Kesalahan fatal yang membuat Baek Hyun harus menanggung malu akibat janin yang ia kandung. Baek Hyun hanya mampu tersenyum tiap kali Tao menasihatinya.**Menurut Baek Hyun,Chan Yeol adalah suami yang baik**.

**Kyung Soo**,_adik perempuan Chan Yeol_ yang tidak menyukainya. Ia sering berkata bahwa **Chan Yeol tak pantas untuknya**.Ya, memang Chan Yeol tak pantas untuknya,Chan Yeol terlalu sempurna untuk wanita sepertinya.

**Luhan**,_wanita yang membencinya namun ia amat mencintai Chan Yeol_. Ia pernah berkata bahwa **Chan Yeol semata-mata menikahinya karena ia kasihan pada Baek Hyun** yang miskin dan buruk .Ini semua keterpaksaan. Seharusnya dialah yang mendampingi Chan Yeol sebagai istri sah Chan Yeol

Baek Hyun. Bahkan Baek Hyun terlalu bahagia saat Chan Yeol mendatangi rumahnya berniat untuk menjadikannya istrinya. Baek Hyun amat Tahu,ia hanya seorang buruk yang terjebak dalam ketampanan Chan Yeol. Bahkan melepas juga menyerahkan apapun yang dia miliki demi Chan Yeol .

Chan Yeol tidak mencintai Baek Hyun .Begitupun bayi mereka. Baek Hyun tetap mencintai Chan Yeol,dan Baek Hyun mencintai bayi nya. Chan Yeol membenci Baek Hyun,namun Chan Yeol tidak pernah membenci Luhan. Baek Hyun hanya mampu berharap,Chan Yeol membalas cinta tulus dari Baek Hyun, cinta tulus seorang istri.

Karena Baek Hyun mencintai Chan Yeol seluas alam semesta

**.**

**.**

**baru prologue COY!**

**semoga saya kuat melanjutkannnn!T_T**

**HEHEHEe...**

**ohorat, Happy Reading ! :D :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Across The Universe**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

**Other Cast: Xi Lu Han- Huang Zi Tao-Do Kyung Soo-Wu Yi Fan-Kim Jong In**

**Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Rate : M For Angst and explicit content**

**Summary: ****Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat dalam ****. Cintanya bagaikan bintang di alam semesta ****. ****Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri ****. Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap saat ****. ****Ia tak pernah peduli,karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

Baek Hyun tetap tersenyum meski saat ini pemandangan dihadapannya hampir membuatnya menangis . Senyum itu tetap merekah di malam hari itu saat ia melebarkan daun pintu agar kedua sosok itu dapat masuk . Satu di antara sosok itu adalah sosok yang amat ia cintai . Sosok Chan Yeol yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar tiap kali melihatnya . Meski saat ini sosok itu tidak sendiri . Lu Han , yang dengan manjanya bergelayut pada tangan kekar Chan Yeol.

"Chan Yeol,sudah pulang?", Baek Hyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada kenop pintu . Seakan-akan kayu itu akan hancur dengan kekuatan tangannya . Chan Yeol menatap jengah pada Baek Hyun , kemudian menarik pinggang Lu Han untuk masuk . Wanita yang Baek Hyun tahu berdarah Cina itu mendorong bahunya dan menyeringai lebar . Mata sipit Baek Hyun memperhatikan kemesraan kedua sosok itu yang melewatinya –menganggapnya bagai seonggok sampah – kemudian berjalan ke lantai dua . Baek Hyun tersenyum tipis , kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya . Matanya cukup berat , namun ia harus sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya . Sekuat tenaga ia tahan air mata yang akan meluncur melewati pipi tirusnya . Berjalan menuju dapur , menata masakan yang beberapa menit baru saja ia buat . Tersenyum miris mengingat tiap kali ia membuat makanan , Chan Yeol takan pernah mau menyentuhnya . Baek Hyun yakin Chan Yeol lebih memilih mengisi perutnya di rumah Lu Han.

Telinga Baek Hyun merespon dua sumber suara yang berbeda . Suara Erangan dari lantai dua , dan suara tangisan dari gudang belakang . Hatinya terlalu sering disakiti oleh suara-suara yang timbul dari lantai dua . Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu memilih suara yang berasal dari gudang . Kakinya berlari kecil menuju gudang , mendapati sosok mungil itu menangis . Baek Hyun tersenyum lembut , menggendong bayi berumur satu tahun itu kedalam dekapannya . Menciumi pipi gembil itu dengan gemas.

"Ssshh- jangan menangis ya Moon Bin sayang . Mama disini , "bisik Baek Hyun . Mengelus lembut puncak kepala buah hatinya , menina bobokan kembali bayinya agar segera tertidur.

.

.

Pukul dua dini hari , Baek Hyun terbangun . Dirinya merasa haus . Sebelumnya , ia melirik Moon Bin yang masih terjaga di sampingnya . Menaruh bantal di kedua sisi tubuh Moon Bin agar bayinya tidak terjatuh . Baek Hyun berjalan menuju dapur yang letaknya hanya sekitar tiga meter dari gudang – tempatnya tidur – sambil mengabaikan suara-suara aneh dari dapur karena rasa kantuknya . Menyalakan lampu dan ia hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya saat mendapati sang suami tengah sibuk menyetubuhi wanita Cina itu diatas meja makan . Kedua sosok tak berpakaian itu menatap Baek hyun tak suka . Baek Hyun menggigit bibirnya , kembali menahan tangis dan amarah di dalam hatinya . Chan Yeol menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan handuk , begitupun dengan Lu Han yang mengambil bathrobe sutra nya.

"Menganggu saja!", Lu Han menendang kaki kursi , menghentakan kakinya ke lantai . Begitupula dengan Chan Yeol yang menatap Baek Hyun dengan sinis.

"Dasar Jalang!Tidak tahu sopan santun!"

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum," ujar Baek Hyun pelan . Chan Yeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baek Hyun . Mengintimidasi sosok yang lebih kecil darinya dengan tatapan membunuhnya

**'PLAK'**

"Kau itu menjijikan!Cepat pergi dari hadapanku!",Chan Yeol menatap Baek Hyun jijik . Sedang Baek Hyun terjatuh dengan pipi yang memanas juga hati yang pedih . Matanya ikut sakit . Ia bisa mendengar kekehan Lu Han dan juga suara langkah kaki yang menjauhinya . Baek Hyun tersenyum pahit , kemudian bangkit dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali . Bertetes air mata keluar meluncur melalui pipi pucatnya . Ia memasuki kamar dan duduk di sisi tubuh Moon Bin

"…..Papa kembali memukul Mama mencintai Papa…."

.

.

Tiap paginya , setiap Lu Han bermalam dirumahnya , Baek hyun akan menahan tangis dan jeritannya saat membersihkan sprei dikamar Chan Yeol . Mulai dari noda cairan putih atau bahkan lipstick dan juga helaian rambut . Baek Hyun tahu benar apa yang mereka berdua lakukan . Jemari kurusnya mencabut sprei dan membawanya ke ruang cuci . Miris saat melihat baju dan pakaian dalam yang berserakan di lantai . Namun ia membawa pakaian itu untuk dicuci , melupakan hal-hal negative yang merasuki pikirannya.

Ia meringis melihat Chan Yeol dan Lu Han yang saling memagut pagi itu ditengah-tengah kegiatan sarapan . Baek Hyun sering membayangkan ia dan Chan Yeol seperti itu . Andai ia Lu Han , ia pasti menjadi wanita paling beruntung . Baek Hyun iri pada Lu Han . Ia cantik dan sexy . Tidak sepertinya . Baek Hyun melewati mereka dengan langkah terburu-buru dan seolah-olah tak melihat mereka.

Baek Hyun segera menaruh sprei itu di dalam mesin cuci dan membubuhkan deterjen juga air . Selama mencuci , ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamar dan bermain dengan Moon Bin . Ia terkekeh saat melihat bocah mungilnya bermain mobil-mobilan dikamar . Tangan mungilnya mendorong-dorong mobil itu dengan perlahan . Baek Hyun duduk disampingnya dan mengelus lembut rambut Moon Bin . Ini hari Minggu , jadi ia bisa bermain dengan waktu yang cukup lama dengan Moon Bin karena Chan Yeol tidak suka Baek Hyun berkeliaran dirumah selama Chan Yeol sedang libur.

**'PRANGGG'**

"BAEK HYUN!KEMARI KAU!"

Baek Hyun menghela nafas , kemudian mencium pipi anaknya . Ia berlari kearah panggilan suara dan kemudian mendapati Chan Yeol yang tengah memangku Lu Han . Ia bisa melihat jejak-jejak kemerahan di leher dan dada suaminya . Chan Yeol menunjuk dengan kakinya pecahan piring di lantai.

"Bersihkan!Awas sampai tersisa!" Baek Hyun tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil pecahan-pecahan piring itu dengan tangannya . Menahan pedihnya goresan-goresan yang melukai jari kurusnya.

**'KRAKKKK'**

"Ahh!",Baek Hyun menjeri saat sebuah kaki menginjak tangannya sehingga sekarang serpihan-serpihan itu menusuk tangannya . Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Lu Han tersenyum puas . Lu Han melepas injakannya kemudian mendorong Baek Hyun.

"Wanita Jelek!",Lu Han berjalan ke arah Chan Yeol yang juga ikut menatap Baek Hyu dengan jijik . Baek Hyun menahan air matanya . Pedih karena luka dan juga pedih akibat perbuatan suami dan selingkuhannya.

"Keluargaku akan datang hari ini . Kau bersihkan rumah juga masak yang banyak . Aku akan kembali nanti sore . Ingat itu Jalang!",Chan Yol menatap Baek Hyun jijik kemudian berjalan bersama Lu Han meninggalkan Baek Hyun . Wanita bertubuh mungil itu menggigit bibirnya . Ia menatap kepergian Chan Yeol . Setetes air mata kembali meluncur . Ia menghapusnya kasar dan kembali membersihkan piring-piring itu dengan tangan satunya.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kabarmu Baek Hyun?',Tanya Park Umma . Baek Hyun mengangguk dan melepas sumpitnya . Ia sangat menghormati sang ibu mertua . Ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai ibu nya sendiri . Juga almarhum Park Appa yang ia sangat cintai . Ia sedih bila mengingat bagaimana Park Appa menyayanginya dan menganggapnya sebagai putri ketiganya setelah Kyung Soo.

"Baik umma," Baek Hyun tersenyum dan menatap lembut ibu mertuanya . Park Umma tersenyum lembut pada Baek Hyun , lalu melanjutkan makannya . Sesekali ia bisa mendengar pujian dari bibirnya atas masakan Baek Hyun.

"Kau Nampak pucat Baek Hyun",Park Umma menatap Baek Hyun dengan khawatir . Begitupula dengan Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya . Tao memegang tangan Baek Hyun dengan lembut.

"Benar kata Umma . Kau semakin kurus Jie" ,Baek Hyun menggeleng pelan . Ikut menumpukan tangannya diatas tangan Tao

"Tidak apa-apa . Hanya perasaan kalian saja"

"Mom ,aku tidak mau duduk disebelah Moon Bin," Kyung In merengek saat ia di dudukan disebelah Moon Bin yang asik mengacak-ngacak makannya sendiri . Kyung Soo hanya melirik anaknya kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan anggun.

"Baek Hyun , tanganmu kenapa?",Tanya Kris saat melihat tangan Baek Hyun yang diperban . Seluruh anggota keluarga ikut menatap tangan Baek Hyun . Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum canggung . Baek Hyun dapat melihat tatapan tajam Chan Yeol yang terarah kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa , Ge . Hanya terluka"

"Tapi itu terlihat parah Jie",Tao terlihat khawatir . Baek Hyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa . Besok juga sembuh.."

"Dasar cari perhatian",bisik Kyung Soo pelan . Baek Hyun tidak tuli . Ia mampu mendengar ucapan Kyung Soo karena mereka duduk bersebrangan.

**'BRAKK'**

"ARGHHH PANASSSS!",jerit Kyung In saat sup yang berada didepannya tumpah ke tangannya mengakibatkan tangannya memerah dan itu semua akibat Moon Bin yang terus bergerak tak mau diam . Baek Hyun membelalakan matanya . Chan Yeol yang sedari tadi diam ikut kaget akan kejadian itu.

"KYUNG IN!",Kyung Soo dan Jong In berdiri kemudian lengan kokoh Jong In segera menggendong anak perempuannya . Baek Hyun yang hampir menangis ikut mendekati Kyung In . Ketika tangannya hanya berjarak beberap senti dari lengan Kyung In , sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Baek Hyun . Tamparan dari seorang Kyung Soo yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Kau dan anakmu sama-sama brengsek!",

_'DEG'_

Baek Hyun terpaku . Seakan perkataan Kyung Soo menembus jantungnya . Seluruh anggota keluarga – termasuk Chan Yeol – menatap keduanya kaget . Baek Hyun memegang pipinya yang pedih . Ia masih terdiam ditempat.

"Chagi!",Jong In menatap Kyung Soo tak percaya . Begitu pula Park Umma yang terlihat murka dan berdiri dari kursinya " Kyung Soo jaga bicaramu!", teriak Park umma . Wanita itu terlihat marah akan tindakan anak bungsunya.

"Biar aku yang obati Kyung in" , Kris meraih Kyung In dari gendongan Jong In . Kemudian membawa gadis mungil yang masih menangis itu menjauhi ruang makan .Begitupun Chan Yeol,Jong In dan Kyung Soo . Ke empatnya seakan kehilangan selera makannya . Baru selangkah , Kyung Soo menghentikan langkahnya . Ia berbalik dan menatap benci pada Baek Hyun.

"Awas saja kalau Kyung In terluka , aku akan membuatmu menyesal!"

.

.

Tao mengembangkan senyumnya . Senyum yang menyembunyikan kesedihan hati Tao . Kesedihannya melihat Baek Hyun yang memilukan . Sudah berapa kali ia menangis diam-diam , hanya untuk Baek Hyun . Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya . Di intipnya Baek Hyun yang sedang meninabobokan Moon Bin dikamar – Kamar Chan Yeol lebih jelasnya – karena Tao tahu bahwa selama ini Baek Hyun tidak tidur disini . Chan Yeol menyuruhnya tidur disini hanya jika keluarganya datang . Tidak terkecuali Kyung Soo . Tao tahu seberapa kejam adik dari suaminya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?",Tanya Tao dengan volume suara yang kecil . Takut membangunkan keponakan lucunya . Baek Hyun terkesiap kemudian mengangguk . Dengan langkah perlahan Tao berjalan keaarah Baek Hyun dan duduk disampingnya . Bagaimana bisa Chan Yeol membenci mahluk sebaik ini , pikir Tao.

"Moon Bin terlihat kelelahan",tangan Tao ikut mengelus surai hitam Moon Bin . Baek Hyun tersenyum tipis , helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir nya . Bola mata cokelatnya menatap lurus.

"Apa Kyung In baik-baik saja?",lirih Baek terlihat menyesal dan bersalah atas semua kejadian tadi . Tao tersenyum lembut , menenangkan Baek Hyun dengan memberinya tepukan di bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa . Beberapa menit lalu ia pulang bersama kedua orang tuanya."

"Aku merasa bersalah"

"Kau tidak salah . Itu semua hanya kecelakaan . Lagipula Moon Bin masih kecil . Dan juga Kyung Soo Jie sedang hamil muda . Mungkin mood nya sedang tidak baik",Tao tersenyum menatap betapa manisnya wajah Baek Hyun . Tao bahkan menjadikan Baek Hyun panutannya sebagai istri.

"Hamil?aku baru tahu . Semoga anaknya manis",Baek Hyun tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali mengelus rambut Moon Bin . Tao menatap Baek Hyun dengan iba . Ia begitu sedih melihat kondisi Baek Hyun.

"Aku iri dengan mu Tao . Wu Fan Ge begitu mencintaimu",Baek Hyun tertawa kecil di akhir perkataannya . Membuat Tao semakin kuat menahan tangisnya . Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Baek Hyun . Menyalurkan sebuah penghiburan melalui tepukan lembut dan elusan hangat di punggung Baek Hyun yang sedari tadi wanita mungil itu hampir menangis.

"Kenapa kau bertahan dengannya Jie?Ceraikan saja dia kalau kau harus menanggung rasa sakit seperti ini",Tao tak sadar meneteskan air matanya . Ia tak kuat menahan sedihnya sedari tadi.

"Aku mencintainya Tao…Aku mencintainya seluas alam semesta . Ia cinta pertamaku dan aku tidak mau meninggalkannya..meski ia selalu meninggalkanku.",Baek Hyun ikut meneteskan air matanya . Ia menangis tak bersuara . Cukup lama mereka berdua terhanyut dalam tangisan masing-masing . Tanpa sadar sosok Chan Yeol mendengar perbincangan mereka dari luar dengan hati yang bergemuruh.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya Icha bisa Update Chapter 1 hehehe Makasih chingu - chingu yang udah nungguin Fanfic Ini ya . Maap banget telat banget :( Semoga Chap ini bisa menghibur chingu yang sedang bersedi (?) dan semakin membahagiakan hati yang senang (?)**

**BTW! saya makin cinta ChanBaek (loh?)**

**Ohya, buat reader selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya ^^ semoga full sebulan hehehe amin amin :)**

**Big thx to :**

**minkyung|Baeknote|parkchanbyunbaek|srhksr|HeeKyumin91|Jikachu93|Bellasung21|chanbaekluv|starbucks91|wereyeolves|nur991fah|vephoenix|none|linx|exindira|IbraIbri94|SyJessi92|ParkFaro|Baekrisyeol|Benivella|sakayanoicine|dwiihae|tomatocherry**

**Review aku balas di PM ya :)**

**selamat baca temen - temen ! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

**Other Cast: Xi Lu Han- Kim Jong In - Huang Zi Tao**

**Rate : M**

** Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer :The Characters are belong to God**

**Summary: Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat dalam . Cintanya bagaikan bintang di alam semesta . Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri . Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap saat . Ia tak pernah peduli , karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Baek Hyun kembali harus menahan perih dipipinya pagi itu . Chan Yeol menamparnya dengan keras hanya karena Baek Hyun kembali memintanya untuk sarapan . Chan Yeol terlihat geram dan ia memecahkan foto pernikahan mereka – _yang menurut Chan Yeol amat menjijikan_\- dan juga melempar seluruh album pernikahan mereka ke tempat sampah . Baek Hyun sudah tak sanggup menangis . Ia hanya bisa menahannya di dalam relung hatinya . Karena terlalu sakit hatinya,sampai – sampai ia sudah tidak sanggup menangis .

Bahkan Chan Yeol hampir menuju gudang . Untung saja Baek Hyun segera melindungi Moon Bin dari pukulan Chan Yeol , sehingga saat ini Baek Hyun harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa akibat pukulan dan tamparan Chan Yeol di wajah dan tubuhnya . Chan Yeol pun segera menuju kantor dengan wajah yang benar-benar marah dan membiarkan rumah hancur juga Baek Hyun yang tersiksa.

Baek Hyun menangis terisak, ia mencintai Chan Yeol . Sangat mencintai Chan Yeol . Apalah arti semua cacian dan makian Chan Yeol . Baek Hyun mencintainya sepenuh hati . Ia berjalan tertatih,lalu meredakan tangisan Moon Bin yang kaget akibat perlakuan Chan Yeol kemudian kembali memberi bayi itu susu dan menenangkannya . Ia berjalan menuju dapur,mengambil album pernikahannya,dan juga mengambil foto yang tidak ikut hancur . Lalu menaruhnya didalam kardus di dalam gudang . Baek hyun menghapus air matanya kasar,menatap Moon Bin yang wajahnya memerah dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya

Baek Hyun tersenyum tipis kemudian membawa Moon Bin ke kamar mandi . Ia merasakan pusing yang hebat di kepalanya . Namun ia tangkis karena ia tidak mau memanjakan rasa sakit itu . Dengan perlahan ia melepas baju yang dipakai Moon Bin,kemudian menaruh Moon Bin ke dalam bathtub . Bocah kecil itu terlihat bahagia saat tubuhnya terendam di dalam air . Baek Hyun yang terlihat berantakan menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan sendu . Ingatannya terbagi saat ia mengingat apa yang Chan Yeol katakan

_'Kalau anak ini tidak ada,aku tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini'_

__Dasar jalang!kau dan anakmu pantas mati!'__

Seakan perkataan Chan Yeol mempengaruhi pikirannya . Matanya mendapatkan sebuah gunting yang terletak di kamar mandi . Ia mengambil gunting itu kemudian memandangi gunting itu . Baek Hyun tersenyum pahit.

_'Brengsek!kau pembawa sial Baek Hyun!juga anakmu yang brengsek itu!'_

Mata Baek Hyun menatap Moon Bin yang terlihat bahagia dengan mainan Bebeknya . Terkadang Moon Bin melempar senyum bahagia nya pada Baek Hyun.

_'Kau dan anakmu tak pantas hidup'_

Tatapan mata Baek hyun seakan menusuk kea rah Moon Bin . Ia terlihat membenci Moon Bin . Jemarinya yang sedari tadi memegang gunting,ia naikan keatas,bersiap untuk menghunus Moon Bin . Entah pikiran gila itu memasukinya seketika . Baek Hyun hampir saja menghunuskan gunting itu

'DEG'

Ia tersadar saat menatap mata polos milik Moon Bin yang menatapnya . Baek Hyun melepas gunting itu . Air matanya meluncur berbulir-bulir membasahi wajahnya.

"AAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH!" Baek Hyun menjerit sembari memeluk Moon Bin . Ia sadar akan kebodohannya karena hampir membunuh anaknya.

"Moon Bin anakku..maafkan aku…Maafkan.."Baek Hyun terisak . Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Moon Bin dengan erat . Ia mengecupi kepala Moon Bin.

"Aku menyayangimu sayang…maafkan Mama."

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Chan Yeol memegang kening Lu Han yang panas . Ia bisa melihat Lu han yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan juga thermometer yang bertengger di pinggir bibirnya . Chan Yeol mengelus surai Lu Han dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak lihat suhu ku?aku demam Yeollie," Lu Han mengerucutkan bibirnya . Chan Yeol terlihat khawatir kemudian mengecup bibir Lu Han dengan lembut . Lu Han mendorongnya dengan sedikit kasar

"Ya!aku sedang sakit kau malah mencuri kesempatan!",ia terlihat tidak bersahabat . Chan Yeol ikut menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Lu Han kemudian memeluknya.

"Kenapa bisa sakit sih?"

"Kemarin aku kehujanan sepulang dari rumahmu."Lu Han menatap Chan Yeol sebal . Chan Yeol tahu kebiasaan kekasih – _selingkuhannya_ – yang sering kali merajuk dengan wajah yang menggemaskan . Chan Yeol menatap wajah Lu Han,menangkup kedua pipinya . Pancaran lembut dari mata Chan Yeol tertuju pada Lu Han.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Lu Han ikut menatap Chan Yeol dengan lembut . .Lu Han melumat bibir Chan Yeol dengan lembut . Nafas panas Lu Han menerpa wajah Chan Yeol.

"Kau belum menepati janjimu," ujar Lu Han seusai ia melepas bibirnya . Chan Yeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Janji?"

"Menceraikan wanita kampungan itu . Kau belum menjalankannya," Chan Yeol tersenyum tipis kemudian mengecup ujung hidung Lu Han.

"Aku akan menceraikannya . Aku benci dengannya.." Chan Yeol meneguk liurnya . Ia sedikit merasakan pahit saat mengatakan itu pada Lu Han . Ya, Sedikit . Lu Han tersenyum,menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chan Yeol.

"Aku akan membawamu ke dokter ya . Panasmu tinggi sekali baby," Chan Yeol mengecup ujung kepala Lu Han . Wanita cina itu mengangguk kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku pegang janjimu,Yeollie"

.

.

Berkali-kali Baek Hyun harus menubruk orang sore itu saat ia berbelanja ke supermarket . _Darimana ia mendapatkan uangnya_?Tentu saja Chan Yeol tidak akan memberikan sepeser pun uang pada Baek Hyun . Tao yang memberi Baek Hyun uang secara diam – diam . Begitu pula dengan Kris yang mengetahui semua yang sebenarnya terjadi . Pasangan Tao dan Kris secara diam – diam selalu membantu Baek Hyun dalam hal _Financial_ . Baek Hyun bahkan harus menahan pusing dan mual pada tubuhnya . Ia berkali menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

_'BRUGHH'_

"Ah,maaf",Baek Hyun membungkuk saat ia menubruk sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya . Buah-buahan yang orang itu pegang pun terjatuh . Baek Hyun yakin yang ia tabrak lelaki karena dilihat dari sepatu dan juga tercium parfumnya.

"It's Ok. Malah seharusnya – Baek Hyun Noona?!"

"Jong In?".Baek Hyun dan Jong In sama-sama terkekeh kemudian Jong In membantu Baek Hyun untuk bangkit . Baek Hyun menepuk-nepuk rok nya yang kotor lalu membantu Jong In untuk mengambil buah-buahan yang bercecer.

"Kau tidak bekerja?",Tanya Baek Hyun . Jong In menggeleng,ia menghela nafas memperlihatkan buah-buahan yang ia jinjing.

"Tidak . Seharian Kyung Soo minta ditemani,ia ingin aku membuatkannya _fruit salad_ . Noona,sendiri?Moon Bin tidak ikut?"

"Moon Bin aku titip pada Tao hehe aku sendiri ke sini Karena – arghh !" Baek hyun memegang perutnya yang sakit . Ia meringis dan hampir terjatuh ,untung saja Jong In sigap menahannya . Beberapa detik kemudian Baek Hyun pun tak sadarkan diri . Jong In membelalakan matanya ia sangat panic saat ini.

"Noona?!Noona?!" Jong In menepuk-nepuk pipi Baek Hyun dengan lembut . Sempat kaget saat memegang suhu tubuh Baek Hyun yang tinggi . Beberapa orang menatap Baek Hyun dengan kaget . Tanpa aba-aba Jong In segera menggendong Baek Hyun dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

Selama perjalanan Jong In mencoba menghubungi Chan Yeol,namun tidak aktif . Ia berpikir apakah lebih baik menelepon Kyung Soo?Namun ia urungkan karena ia tahu istrinya membenci Baek Hyun . Apalagi sejak insiden kemarin . Akhirnya,Jong In menelepon Tao,satu-satunya keluarga yang peduli terhadap Baek Hyun.

"Halo?..Tao?Bisakah kau datang ke _Sung Shim Hospital_?..itu rumah sakit terdekat dari sini..aku bertemu dengan Baek Hyun Noona di supermarket dan ia pingsan..baiklah..aku sudah hampir tiba",Jong In pun memutus sambungan . Ia melirik Baek Hyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri . Jong In sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Baek Hyun.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit,beberapa perawat segera membawa Baek Hyun ke ruang pemeriksaan . Jong In ikut berlari mengikuti mereka . Baek Hyun pun dibawa ke salah satu ruangan juga beberapa suster yang tidak mengizinkan Jong In untuk ikut . Jong In duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang terletak di depan ruangan dimana Baek Hyun dirawat . Ia mengambil handphone nya dan berniat melakukan panggilan.

"Halo?..Kyunggie ?..maaf aku telat ya…tadi mobilku mogok dan aku baru saja tiba… akan membelikanmu ..bye,_Saranghae_",Jong In memutuskan panggilan . Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit . Cukup lama terdiam menunggu Baek Hyun . Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau suami Nyonya Byun?"Tanya seorang perawat . Jong In berdiri kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku adik ipar nya . Apa aku sudah bisa menjenguk Noona ku?"

"Sebelumnya,Dokter Choi ingin berbicara dengan anda . Bisakah anda masuk ke dalam?"Tanya perawat itu sopan . Jong In mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah perawat itu untuk masuk . Jong In tersenyum tipis saat melihat seorang dokter mengisyratkan tangannya agar Jong In duduk di hadapannya . Jong In pun duduk dengan perlahan . Ia sedikit bingung mengapa sang dokter memanggilnya?seburuk apakah keadaan Baek Hyun saat ini?

"Kau keluarga dari Nyonya Byun Baek Hyun?"

"Iya,lebih tepatnya adik iparnya"Jong In menatap dokter Choi dengan serius . Seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk segera mengatakan apa maksud semua ini . Dokter Choi melepas kacamatanya,ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkatannya

"Kau tahu kalau Nyonya Baek Hyun mengidap penyakit?",Jong In membelalakan matanya,ia menggeleng lemah.

"Ia mengidap kanker hati stadium awal . Demam yang tiba-tiba melandanya,juga mual dan pusing diakibatkan oleh gejala-gejala kanker hati . Lebih baik cepat-cepat ditanggulngi .Yang ditakutkan adalah kondisi tubuh nya yang sangat lemah dan juga _antibody _nya yang tidak kebal."

Jong In membelalakan matanya . Ia sangat terkejut dengan semua yang dikatakan Dokter Choi . Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa kaka iparnya menderita penyakit yang akut dan berbahaya . Jong In meneguk liurnya kasar.

"Aku harap ia bisa menjaga keadaannya . Jangan sampai Kanker itu menggerogoti tubuhnya . Karena semakin hari,kanker itu akan meningkat stadiumnya bila tidak di obati " , Jong In menatap lesu Dokter mengangguk lemah . Apa yang harus ia lakukan?ia tidak tega untuk memberitahu Baek Hyun perihal penyakitnya.

"Dan juga..tolong beri pasien nasihat agar selalu menjaga kondisi tubuhnya . Karena,dampak dari kanker ini selain berpengaruh pada anti bodinya,juga….kematian"

.

.

**TBC**

.

_Mind to Review?_

_._

Author's Note : Hai reader ^^ ketemu lagi hehe saya apdet kilat nih soalnya banyak bilang yang kemaren itu kelamaan update nya heheh ini sebagai permintaan maaf ku jadi aku update baca ^_^

Btw,untuk FanFic '**Here's to Never Growing Up' **kayanya bakal saya pending update .Maafin ya chingu – chingu T.T soalnya saya ngeliat silent readernya banyak banget,tapi yang review chapter 3 itu full of ChanBaek loh hihih jadi kalo mau dilanjut ke moment2 ChanBaek yang full ayo review yok temen – temen #loh hehehe

Ohya,makasih juga yang udah review di FanFic **'Sailormoon,Lollypop,and Pollaroid'** Jmeski SiDer nya juga banyak T.T. Dan yang pasti ,

**Big Thx To :**

**Ikki Ka Jung99 | .9|starbucks91|Rly. |Park Faro |Shallow Lin|Septhaca|Stitchun|Im kirin|dandenlionleon|TrinCloudSparkyu|melizwufan|90rahmayani|baby kim|Chanbaekluv|sayakanoicinoe|ruixi|Fuji Jump910|**

Makasih untuk review kalian ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Across The Universe**

**Author : PrincePink a . k . a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

**Other Cast: Xi Lu Han- Huang Zi Tao - Kim Jong In – Oh Se Hun**

**Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer : This Chara are not mine . They're belong to God **

**Summary: Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat dalam . Cintanya bagaikan bintang di alam semesta . Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri . Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap saat . Ia tak pernah peduli,karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

"Kau yakin akan pulang sekarang Noona?", Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir . Baekhyun memaksa untuk Tao – _yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja tiba_ – ikut menatap Baekhyun tak kalah khawatir . Entah mengapa Jongin cukup sedih dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini . Dan wanita mungil itu hanya mampu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak mau Chanyeol mendapatiku tidak ada di rumah . Kasihan suamiku",Baekhyun mengeratkan syal nya kemudian beranjak untuk turun dari tempat tidur . Jongin membantu Baekhyun untuk turun , lalu merangkul pinggangnya . Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu . Ia menggigit bibirnya,memperhatikan Jongin dan Baekhyun dari belakang . Ia sudah tahu semuanya . Jongin sudah memberitahunya dan Tao berjanji agar perihal penyakit Baekhyun hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Tao menghapus air matanya yang turun,memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan . Tubuh mungilnya semakin kurus dan Tao yakin Chanyeol,suami nya yang brengseklah yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini . Tao ikut berhenti saat Jongin dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya . Tao bingung saat keduanya terdiam . Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya,lalu melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan Jongin dan Baekhyun

"Chanyeol Ge?!" Tao membelalakan matanya saat dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah merangkul perempuan yang cukup asing dimatanya . Chanyeol menatap ketiga insan itu kaget . Ia mengeratkan rahangnya dan menatap Baekhyun juga Jongin . Baekhyun hanya terdiam . Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya,dan Tao cukup tahu itu adalah cara Baekhyun untuk meredam tangisnya .

"Hyung?",Jongin menatap Chanyeol tak kalah kaget . Begitupula saat Jongin mendapati wanita lain yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol . Jongin yakin wanita ini bukan sahabat Chanyeol ataupun teman karibnya . Terlalu mesra jika terbilang teman karib ,batin Jongin . Perempuan itu – Luhan – menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

"Ah,Luhan sedang sakit ya?"Nada bicara Baekhyun terlihat normal . Juga senyuman yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya . Jongin dan Tao menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Kalian ada apa kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang cukup angkuh . Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun . Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh kekecewaan.

"Baek Noona sakit . Aku dan Tao mengantarnya kemari"

"Ah,ayo lebih baik kita pulang Jie",

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya . Kalian hati-hati",ujar Baekhyun lembut . Tao mendorong lembut punggung Baekhyun . Begitu pula Jongin yang menarik Baekhyun . Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang keadaannya bisa dibilang kurang baik . Jongin sempat menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis saat melewatinya . Begitupula Tao yang menatap Chanyeol penuh kebencian

Luhan yang merasa Chanyeol menjadi diam segera menepuk lembut bahu Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm.I'm okay . Ayo " Chanyeol mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari Luhan . Ia tersenyum saat Luhan melemparkan guyonan atau menggodanya . Tetapi hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi,ia cukup kaget saat mendapati Baekhyun di Rumah Sakit.

.

.

" Kau istirahat saja ya Jie . Biar Moonbin tetap dirumah ku untuk malam ini . Lagipula Kris Ge sudah rindu dengan Moonbin "Tao tersenyum lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun . Ia mengelus rambut wanita yang sudah ia anggap saudara kandungnya dengan lembut.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah . Tao menggeleng,ia merapikan piring dan gelas bekas makan kemudian menaruhnya dalam satu wadah besar.

" Aku senang melihat Moonbin . Kris Ge apalagi, ia sangat mendambakan anak lelaki . Seandainya aku memiliki anak sepertinya."Tao tersenyum miris . Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggengam jemari Tao.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya Tao . Aku yakin itu"

"Terima kasih" Tao ikut menggenggam jemari itu . Baekhyun terlihat manis sore itu saat tersenyum . Tao bahkan sempat tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengalami penyakit yang kronis ditubuhnya.

"Kanker Hati ku baru menginjak stadium satu . Kau tidak usah memperlihatkan ekspresi seakan-akan aku mati besok",ujar Baekhyun santai . Tao membelalakan matanya . Ia menatap Baekhyun kaget.

"Dari mana Jiejie tahu?",Tao menatap Baekhyun,mencari kebohongan dimatanya . Namun tidak terdapat kebohongan,hanya segelinang air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Aku mendengar percakapan kalian." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis . Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal kemudian mengelus lengan Tao.

"Jie..aku yakin kau akan sembuh",Tao memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun . Kembali menangis saat ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang ringkih . Begitupula Baekhyun.

"Aku takut Tao…aku takut.."ujar Baekhyun terisak . Tao menggeleng pelan,ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baek Hyun.

"Kau tidak sendiri . Ada aku disini Jie . Aku akan membantumu agar sembuh . Aku yakin kau akan sembuh,Kris Ge akan menolongmu Jie . Aku yakin Kris Ge bisa membantu mu untuk sembuh "Tao menangis sambil terus memeluk tubuh mungil itu . Baekhyun semakin terisak . Ia ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi Tao.

"Kita semua menyayangimu Jie.." bisik Tao . Baekhyun melepas pelukannya,menatap Tao dengan lembut . Tao menghapus air matanya sendiri juga menghapus bulir-bulir air mata di wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan,mengapa kau begitu baik Tao . Aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu . Aku menyayangimu Tao",Baekhyun kembali memeluk Tao . Memeluknya bagai seorang adik dan kakak . Begitupula Tao yang tersentuh dengan tindakan Baek Hyun.

"Aku menyayangimu Jie . Aku menyayangimu sebagai kakaku"

.

.

"Dirumah mu ada siapa?",Tanya Sehun malam itu.

"Hanya si bodoh itu",Chanyeol memutar kunci pintu rumahnya kemudian membukanya . Sehun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol untuk masuk,kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa . Chanyeol menaruh jas dan tasnya kemudian mengambil botol bir dari dalam kulkas . Chanyeol tahu kebiasaan sahabatnya nya saat datang kemari.

Chanyeol megernyit saat ia tidak mendapati makanan dirumahnya . Dengan penuh kekesalan ia melempar piring di atas meja kemudian berjalan cepat menuju gudang . Darahnya naik kekepala saat dilihatnya Baekhyun yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas tempat tidur . Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun kemudian menampar-nampar pipi Baekhyun dengan keras.

_'PLAK'_

_'PLAK'_

"Cepat bangun!dasar pemalas!",Chanyeol masih terus memukul pipi Baekhyun . Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun terbangun dengan ringisan dari bibirnya,juga pipinya yang memerah.

"Siapkan makan malam!Atau kalau tidak,aku akan menyiksamu seperti tadi pagi"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk lemah . Chanyeol menendang kaki Baekhyun sebelum pergi . Baekhyun meringis kemudian berjalan letih menuju dapur . Ia mengikat rambutnya dan mengambil bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas . Kepalanya pusing,dan juga tubuhnya lemas . Baekhyun dengan lesu memotong sayuran itu kemudian mecucinya . Sesekali menegak air putih agar ia kembali segar.

Diruang tamu,Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat gusar . Sehun berdehem kemudian menyenggol pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol ketus . Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ia cukup kesal dengan tindakan temannya

"Ketus sekali . Aku hanya bertanya"

"Ck!"

Sehun memeletkan lidahnya kemudian meneguk birnya . Ia melayangkan matanya melihat sekeliling ruangan . Kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya" Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk menuju toilet . Namun nyatanya,ia malah berbalik haluan menuju dapur dan berjalan dengan senyum menyeringai di bibirnya . Seringainya semakin melebar saat di dapatinya tubuh mungil yang sedang memotong sayuran . Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju sosok itu dan..

_'GREBB'_

Sosok mungil itu menegang saat dirasakannya seseorang tengah memeluknya . Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga nya dan meniupnya pelan.

"Baekhyun sshi…"bisik Sehun . Baekhyun melepas pisau yang ia gunakan . Ia terpaku saat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya . Air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya saat ini . Ia takut akan tindakan Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Se-Sehun sshi..lepaskan",Baekhyun berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun,namun tangan Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya . Ia menciumi leher Baekhyun dengan lembut . Dan Baekhyun harus berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya . Ia takut akan tindakan Sehun.

"Aku tahu..suamimu tidak mencintaimu dan bahkan menyentuhmu..oleh sebab itu,aku yang akan melayanimu..bagaimana?",Sehun menghirup aroma harum dari perpotongan leher Baekhyun,kemudian tangan satunya beralih mengelus paha Baekhyun dari dalam rok . Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya saat ini . Ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa . Ketakutan merajalela didirinya.

"Se-Sehun sshi tolong.."bisik Baekhyun . Suaranya bergetar . Namun Sehun kembali mengecupi leher Baekhyun . Bahkan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di bawah,bergerilya naik dan mengelus bagian dada milik Baekhyun

"Aku sering memperhatikanmu tiap kali aku kesini…kau cantik…aku menyukaimu" Sehun mengelus dada Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu berusaha membuka kancing bajunya . Baekhyun menggigit semakin terisak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?!" suara berat itu menghentikan gerakan segera merapikan bajunya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya,juga Sehun yang berlagak tidak terjadi apa-apa . Chanyeol menatap kedua orang itu tajam . Ia menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah . Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh – Hai Chanyeol . Aku hanya bermain-main dengan istrimu."

"Pulang sekarang Oh Sehun"ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dingin . Sehun membelalakan matanya,ia mendekati Chanyeol berusaha berbicara lebih dekat dengan lelaki tinggi itu

"Chanyeol aku – "

"PULANG SEKARANG!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Sehun . Ia terlihat geram,mengatupkan rahan dan menatap Sehun dengan kebencian . Sehun tertawa hambar.

"Baiklah,aku pulang"Sehun berjalan melewati Chanyeol . Baekhyun menunduk ,tatapan Chanyeol begitu menusuknya.

"Wanita jalang", bisik Chanyeol . Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya . Ia menggeleng pelan,air mata sudah berjatuhan melewati pipinya . Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

_'PLAKK'_

_'BUGH'_

Tamparan dan pukulan di bahunya membuat Baekhyun terjatuh dengan kesakitan yang menderanya . Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun keji,ia semakin emosi saat melihat Baekhyun meringis dan menangis akibat perbuatannya.

"Brengsek!Kau bermain dibelakangku dengan Sehun,hah?!"Teriak Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun . Sedang Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah . Ia cukup letih dengan kondisi fisiknya saat ini,juga letih karena berjuta-juta kali Chanyeol memakinya . Baekhyun memberanikan mengangkat wajahnya saat ia mendengar suara ikat pinggang yang dilepas . Dan tentu saja ia yakin suara itu berasal dari Chanyeol . Pria tinggi itu mendekat kea rah Baekhyun,menatap Baekhyun seakan-akan santapan makan malamnya.

"Kau menginginkan ini kan", tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun,menciumnya dengan ganas . Baekhyun tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa . Ia hanya menangis dan berusaha mendorong Chanyeol . Baekhyun tahu kelanjutan dari ini . Ia akan bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol dalam keadaan kesakitan dan Chanyeol yang dipenuhi nafsu . Bukan seperti ini yang ia mau

"Le-Pas..mmh.." Baekhyun terus berusaha mendorong Chanyeol . Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia tidak dapat merealisasikan keinginannya . Dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorong Baek hyun keatas meja pantry dan membuka bajunya serta pakaian dalam nya,sehingga saat ini Baekhyun telanjang bulat .

"Hentikan Chanyeol !" Pekik Baekhyun sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh dari tubuhnya . Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai kemudian kembali menyerang Baekhyun dan malam itu hingga subuh , Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis kesakitan.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun hanya mendapati dirinya bertelanjang diatas_ pantry_ dengan tubuh penuh _hickey_ dan cairan milik Chanyeol juga dirinya di selangkangannya juga diatas pantry . Ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol . Dengan kesakitan dibagian selangkangannya Baekhyun mengambil pakaiannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selama mandi, Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa . Dari mulai bagian _genital_nya, bibirnya, payudaranya,dan pinggangnya . Apalagi selama semalam penuh ia tertidur diatas kerasnya meja . Bayangkan tubuh serapuh itu harus tidur diatas sesuatu yang keras dan tanpa selimut . Entahlah,Baekhyun hanya berharap kondisi tubuhnya tidak apa – apa dan penyakitnya tidak memarah.

Baekhyun kesal dengan dirinya yang lemah . Ia kesal dengan penyakit yang ia punya . Ia kesal selalu menjadi pihak yang tersakiti . Terkadang ia ingin sekali melakukan semua hal – hal yang dianggapnya buruk . Membalas perlakuan Chanyeol,membalas semua kesakitan dan kepedihan yang suaminya buat . Tapi apa daya,ia mencintai Chanyeol sepenuh hati . Mencintai suaminya dengan segenap hati tanpa mengharapkan imbalan . Terserah orang bilang bahwa ia perempuan yang lemah,yang membiarkan suaminya menyakitinya.

Terserah

Baekhyun tidak pernah peduli . Bahkan ia rela memberikan nyawanya pada Chanyeol,ia terlalu mencintai suaminya . Bahkan jika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk matipun,Baekhyun akan siap sepenuh hati.

Baekhyun berjanji .

.

.

"Mamamamama…"Moonbin berlari kecil memasuki rumah megah itu .Tao tersenyum lalu memperhatikan tingkah Moonbin yang berlari kecil didalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Hati – hati sayang . Nanti terjatuh~" Tao berlari kecil menyusul Moonbin lalu menggandeng tangannya . Tao memperhatikan kondisi rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang rapi seperti biasanya . Tetapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun dimanapun . Biasanya ketika seseorang datang,Baekhyun akan segera berlari menuju ruang tamu dan menyapa orang tersebut.

"Mamamama.."Moonbin memajukan bibirnya,ia terlihat sedih tidak menemukan sang ibu . Tao berjongkok lalu mengelus punggung kecil itu.

"Baek Jie!Kau dimana?"Teriak Tao . Perempuan tinggi itu memilih menggendong lelaki mungil disampingnya dan berjalan mengitari ruang tamu yang mewah itu.

"Baekhyun Jie!"teriak Tao . Kecemasan saat ini melandanya . Pikiran pikiran buruk berkelebat dikepalanya . Apalagi saat ini Moonbin sudah mulai terisak . Tao terus mencari sosok Baekhyun di ruang makan dan dapur.

"Tao?" panggil suara lembut dari belakang Tao . Perempuan tinggi itu membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lega.

"Baekhyun Jie,kau habis darimana sih?Aku mencarimu!"ujar Tao kesal . Baekhyun terkekeh lalu meraih Moonbin yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya kearah sang ibu.

"Aku habis mandi . Maaf tadi tidak terdengar,ah kalian sudah sarapan?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil menciumi pipi gembul Moonbin yang berada digendongannya . Tao menggeleng sembari tersenyum lebar . Tak dipungkiri hatinya sungguh tenang saat mendapati Baekhyun yang baru saja datang menyapanya.

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi dirumah . Moonbin juga sudah"Tao memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun yang kurus . Perempuan ini apa tidak pernah makan?lihat saja tulang selangkanya yang mencuat,juga tangan kecilnya . Tao jadi bersyukur memiliki tubuh yang berisi.

Saat mata Tao beralih pada lehernya, ia bisa melihat tanda kemerahan dan juga keunguan di leher mulus Baekhyun . Tao bukan gadis polos yang tidak tahu itu apa . Tao yakin suami dari perempuan dihadapannya ini lah yang memberikan tanda – tanda itu . Namun,pertanyaan besar saat ini ada di benak Tao, Biasanya perempuan yang habis melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan pasangannya akan terlihat bahagia dan segar,tapi ini tidak . Apalagi saat Tao melihat memar yang tersamarkan di tangan Baekhyun . Tao yakin jika memang Chanyeol tadi malam 'tidur' dengan Baekhyun,maka Chanyeol pasti menggunakan Tao kembali memasang senyum palsunya – _senyum yang menutupi kesedihannya_ – saat ia mendapati bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat bahagia dengan Moonbin di gendongannya saat ini.

Perempuan ini tidak pantas menerima perlakuan bejat dari suaminya,batin Tao

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Mind to review?**

.

Author's Note : Hai semua ketemu lagi di Chap 3 ^_^ Ohya maap yah yang minta apdet cepet aku nya telat apdet T.T sebenernya tadinya aku mau apdet cepet , eh ternyata aku nyoba buka FFN tuh ko gabisa mulu T.T sempet senewen ,dan sedih banget pas tau FFN gabisa dibuka . Aku pikir di blokir , eh ternyata pas aku coba googling , FFN tuh bisa di buka kalo kita bukanya lewat salah satu situs pengayaan google gitu dan alhasil bisa hehehe

Ah iya banyak yang nanya ' Thor jadiin Sehun penyelamat Baekhyun dong kasihan' , jawabannya ada di Chap ini ya ^^ Maap mungkin Sehun di Chap ini jahat banget sumpah T.T tapi tenang , Sehun gakan muncul di Chap ini aja kok . Dia bakal jadi salah satu orang yang nanti bakal ngedukung Baekhyun untuk sembuh hihihih .

Ohya , entah kenapa aku suka banget couple BaekTao sebagai Brother – Little Brother couple hihihih lucu banget tau mereka tuh ^^ Tapi tetep dong ChanBaek First!

Btw, Seneng liat Baekhyun di Musical 'Singing inThe Rain' entah kenapa menurut ku Baekkie lebih feminim dari cewenya #loh

Seneng liat mereka di Happy Camp apalagi pas Chanyeol seneng banget liat 'istri' nya minum jus Paria HAHAHAHAHAH !

Oke sekian dari Icha ^^ . . . Makasih untuk Readers yang udah review ya teman – teman . Please respect the Author ^^

Big Thanks To :

Vita Williona Venus | nur991fah | rizky . i . kiki |lily . kurniati . 77 |srhksr |fey 201204 |nemo bekmut | ccdtksexoot12|kimyori95|meexofans|Haru3173|Hchy|Angelexo12alien|maychan|rechi|ohseena|parklili|Oohme|Natsuko Kazumi|Rly . C . Jaekyu|Park Faro|Vionaaah|starbucks91|Anggi32897|ChanbaekLuv|90Rahmayani|younlaycious88|oohme12|devimalik|bellasung21|jikachu93|zoldyk|berry love|fitry . sukma . 39|septhaca|doby smurf|Kim Hyunsoo |dandelionleon|arlaparkbaek|exindira|Fuji Jump910|sakayanoicinoe|ruichi|devrina|hyoo-jin08|Ikki Ka jung99| Shouda Shikaku|Byun bina |NS Yoonji |stitchhun|melizwufan |Kim Hye Hwa-Shi|TrincloudSparkyu|shounarutos|


	5. Chapter 4

**Across The Universe**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

**Other Cast: Huang Zi Tao-Do Kyung Soo**** – ****Kim Jong In ****-Wu Yi Fan**** – ****Xi Lu Han **

**Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer : EXO aren't mine,because They're belong to God .**

**Summary: Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat dalam . Cintanya bagaikan bintang di alam semesta . Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri . Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap saat . Ia tak pernah peduli,karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol.**

**NB : Halo , ^^ Aku saranin sambil dengerin ' Christina Perri – A Thousan Years Part II ' deh Readers pas baca part ini hihih ^^**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****4**

**.**

Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana putri kecilnya ini tengah asik menggambar . Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian merapatkan tubuh nya dan mengintip apa yang sedang digambar oleh Kyungin

"Apa yang sedang putri kecil Umma gambar?"tanya Kyungsoo lembut . Kyungin menyeringai kemudian menaruh _crayonnya_ kesisi kertas yang saat ini sudah terdapat gambar hasil buatan Insoo .

"Ini adalah gambar Aku , Umma , Appa ",Kyungin menunjuk tiga sosok dengan tinggi yang berbeda yang saling merangkul tangan . Kemudian gadis kecil itu menunjuk sosok – sosok lain yang berdiri disebelah ketiga sosok yang sudah tadi ia sebutkan . "Ini Aunty Tao dan Uncle Kris",Kyungin menunjuk dua sosok berkelamin berbeda yang tengah berpegangan tangan . Kemudian gadis kecil itu menunjuk seorang perempuan yang berada di tengah – tengah anggota keluarga lain , " Ini Grandma " .

Dan yang terakhir , Kyungin menunjuk tiga sosok yang berbeda pula "Dan ini Aunty Baekhyun , Uncle Chanyeol dan Moonbin. "Kyungin tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Kyungsoo .Sedang sang ibu dari gadis kecil itu kurang suka jika putri kecilnya menggambar orang yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya . Sebaik apa sih Baekhyun bahkan putri kecilnya ini pun amat menyukai Baekhyun? Batin Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi juga adik dalam perut akan lahir , aku akan menambahkannya digambar ini ",Kyungin dengan polos mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang agak menyembul . Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kemudian mengecup puncak kepala gadis kecilnya

"Dua hari lagi Kyungin kan berulang tahun,hadiah apa yang Kyungin inginkan?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyisiri rambut hitam putrinya .

"Ehm – aku bingung Umma . Habis banyak sekali hadiah yang aku inginkan . Ohya!aku sempat meminta Aunty Baekhyun untuk membuatkanku sweater rajutan yang cantik , dan ia mengiyakannya ",Kyungin memamerkan gigi – gigi susunya . Sedang Kyungsoo menaikan kedua alisnya .

"Sweater?untuk apa minta dibuatkan pada Aunty Baekhyun?Umma bisa membelikanmu yang lebih bagus bahkan jika kau memintanya seratus buah pun Umma akan belikan ".

"Habis,sweater buatan Aunty Baekhyun itu bagus sekali . Apalagi Aunty Baekhyun itu cantik , apa yang dibuat orang yang berwajah cantik dan baik pasti akan indah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis , ia kemudian mengecup pipi anaknya dan menyisiri rambut Kyungin dengan penuh kasih sayang . Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo saat ini tidak menyukai perkataan putri kecilnya . Ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun memenangkan hati putri kecilnya .Baekhyun bukan perempuan baik dan Kyungsoo yakin akan itu . Kyungsoo amat membencinya.

.

.

"Pelan – pelan makannya , Ge" ujar Tao saat mendapati seberapa kelaparan suaminya ini . Kris terkekeh kemudian mengunyah makanannya itu cepat . Tao mengambil tissue dari dalam tas nya dan menghapus sisa – sisa makanan di bibir Kris .

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja , aku sedang lapar begini . Apalagi masakan istriku tercinta ini tiada tara lezatnya "Kris mengecup pipi Tao yang duduk disebelahnya . Perempuan tinggi berdarah Cina terkekeh geli .

"Sepi sekali . "

"Ini kan jam istirahat tentu saja sepi,kau ini hehehe"

Tao kembali terdiam sambil memperhatikan cara makan Kris. Perempuan ini sejujurnya gundah hatinya . Ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang selama ini ia pendam , ia ingin suami nya pun mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan . Dan sekaranglah , inilah waktu yang tepat untuk Tao menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan pada suaminya.

"Ge"

"Yes ,Peach?"

Tao tersenyum tipis kemudian pikirannya entah mengapa terbesit bayangan Baekhyun di otaknya . Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring lemah , Baekhyun yang usianya tidak akan panjang lagi dan Tao menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruk – buruk itu .

"Apakah kanker hati itu berbahaya?"

Kris menghentikan gerakan tangannya . Ia cukup mengenal istrinya . Bahkan dengan mendengar suaranya saja , Kris tahu bahwa pasangan hidupnya ini sedang kalut . Kris menaruh sendok dan sumpitnya kemudian menatap Tao yang saat ini tengah menunduk .

"Ada apa ?"Kris menggenggam tangan Tao yang terkatup . Tao tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap Kris . Lelaki tinggi ini kaget saat dilihatnya mata istrinya saat ini berkaca – kaca.

"Baek Jie,Ge"

Kris semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao ,membiarkan pendamping hidupnya menyelesaikan ceritanya .Tao tersenyum getir.

"Ia mengidap kanker hati dan umurnya sudah tidak panjang lagi "

Kris menatap Tao yang saat ini semakin menundukan kepalanya dengan tatapan kaget . Tidak!ini bukan lelucon! Perempuan dihadapannya terlalu banyak memberinya kejutan siang ini . Kris hampir saja mengeluarkan kembali apa yang ia makan . Hatinya tertohok , ia ingin sekali menampar dirinya untuk menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk di siang hari . Andai saja Tao tidak mengeratkan tangannya dengan tangan Kris , maka lelaki tinggi ini pasti akan berpikir ia bermimpi.

_Baekhyun . Adik Iparnya ._

"Gege Aku tidak ingin Baek Jie kenapa – napa . Dia tidak pantas menerima ini...",Tao mengelus rahang tegas suaminya , bahkan Kris dapat merasakan bagaimana basahnya tangan Tao yang diyakininya karena air matanya . Kris menghela nafas nya lemah . Ia menggengam tangan Tao yang berada di rahangnya , dengan lembut lelaki itu mengecup telapak tangannya dan membawanya lagi ke ke rahangnya .

"Aku akan membantu penyembuhannya . Aku akan meminta bantuan teman ku yang ahli dalam bidangnya , dan pastikan besok hari Baekhyun mau bertemu dengan kita "

"Dan pastikan , adik lelakimu itu tidak mengetahui hal ini Ge"

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur tipisnya , ia melirik kardus besar di sebelahnya kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kardus itu . Tubuhnya yang ringkih ia paksakan untuk bergerak . Meskipun jarak kardus itu dekat , tapi tetap saja amat sakit bagi Baekhyun ketika harus menggerakan tubuhnya . Ia berusaha mati – matian untuk mendekati kardus itu dan saat tangannya berhasil memegang kardus itu , ia tersenyum .

Jemari lentiknya mengambil benang wol yang beberapa hari lalu baru saja ia beli dan juga jarum pintal . Ia teringat keponakan kecilnya , Kyungin . Keponakan kecilnya ingin sekali dibuatkan sweater rajutan buatan tangannya . Kyungin memintanya pada saat seluruh keluarga Park mengunjungi rumahnya . Dan Baekhyun kembali merasakan perasaan bersalahnya pada saat ia mengingat bagaimana tangisan kesakitan Kyungin saat Moonbin tak sengaja menumpahkan makanannya ditangan Kyungin . Baekhyun tersenyum getir .

Namun perasaan sedih kembali terhapus saat ia kembali mengingat senyum keponakannya jika ia berhasil membuatkan rajutan termanis buatannya . Baekhyun kembali duduk diatas kasur 'tipisnya . Ia melirik Moonbin yang tertidur ,sepertinya balita ini kelelahan karena sejak pagi ia sibuk berlari – lari dirumahnya . Baekhyun mengelus kepala Moonbin lalu mengecup puncak kepala Balitanya.

"Aku menyayangimu sepenuh hati . "

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal kemudian mulai memintal benang wol ditangannya . Jemari perempuan itu begitu lihai mengaitkan satu benang dengan benang lainnya . Bahkan saking lihainya , dalam waktu beberapa menit pun , hampir seperempatnya rajutan buatan tangannya itu sudah jadi . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menaikan seperempat hasil buatannya itu , ia mengecek apakah ada kekurangan pada hasil buatan tangannya itu .

"Ah,setidaknya ini lebih baik hehe "Baekhyun terkekeh kecil .

"Hiks.."

Baekhyun menaruh hasil tangannya ke sisi kasur kemudian mendekati Moonbin yang bergerak gelisah . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menggendong balita yang bahkan belum membuka matanya itu kedalam pelukannya . Baekhyun mengecupi pipi Balita nya dengan penuh kasih sayang .

"Sst – Ada mama disini . Hey , jangan menangis sayang " , Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk punggung anaknya dengan lembut . Dan balita itupun berhenti menangis . Ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Baekhyun . Sepertinya balita ini maish setengah sadar dari tidur panjangnya .

"Mau susu , hmm?Baiklah . " Baekhyun berusaha menahan sakitnya saat ia harus membawa Moonbin digendongannya dan juga harus bangkit dari kasurnya . Ia meringis , namun masih berusaha untuk kuat . Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menuju dapur , sesekali meringis saat dirasanya pinggangnya linu atau punggungnya sakit . Sebelum menuju dapur , Baekhyun sempat melirik jam dinding

"Sudah hampir malam . Sebentar lagi Papa mu pulang ,nak " Baekhyun mendesah kemudian berjalan kembali menuju dapur . Moonbin pun sudah sepenuhnya sadar meski wajah balita itu masih memerah . Baekhyun mendudukan putra nya diatas kursi . Kemudian ibu muda itu bergegas membuatkan sebotol susu hangat untuk balita nya . Moonbin cukup penurut , balita itu masih asik terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana sang ibu membuatkan asupan gizi untuknya .

"Nah,sudah selesai . Moonbin jangan nakal selagi Mama memasak ya ,"Baekhyun menyodorkan sebotol susu untuk Moonbin,dan diterima balita itu dengan sigap . Baekhyun kembali menuju kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan . Tanpa disadari Baekhyun , Moonbin turun dari kursinya dan berlari kecil menuju keluar dari dapur .

.

.

Entah mengapa malam itu Chanyeol pulang dengan keadaan hati yang senang . Mungkin hari ini perusahaannya sedang untung . Dimulai dari beberapa tender yang berbondong – bondong memilih bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Chanyeol . Dan juga sahamnya yang melejit hari ini . Bisa dibilang perusahaan milik keluarga Park ini – _yang sekarang sedang dipegang oleh Chanyeol dan Kris sebagai ahli waris keluarga Park _– merupakan perusahaan dalam bidang Transportasi terbaik di negaranya . Oleh sebab itu banyak yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga Park .

Juga Chanyeol cukup berterima kasih pada Jongin selaku wakil direksi yang telah membantunya selama beberapa tahun . Adik ipar yang bisa diandalkan . Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya. Tubuh tinggi itu sekarang tepat berada dihadapan pintu ,dan tanpa aba – aba Chanyeol segera membuka pintu itu . Rumahnya sepi seperti biasa .Baekhyun – _si bodoh itu_ – sedang berdiam diri di belakang . Chanyeol menutup pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan dan saat ia akan berjalan menaiki tangga , sesuatu menubruk kakinya . Chanyeol terkejut saat ia mendapati Moonbin tengah tejatuh dalam posisi duduk , susu botol yang ia pegang terlempar dan sebagian cairan susunya mengenai celana Chanyeol .

Bibir balita itu bergetar , bahkan ia menatap Chanyeol takut . Lelaki tinggi itu masih terdiam ditempatnya . Ia menatap Moonbin dengan pandangan yang berasal dari mata bulatnya . Chanyeol terdiam . Entah mengapa , sesuatu yang berat menghantam hatinya saat mendapati Moonbin yang terjatuh dengan wajah ketakutan .

"Hiks.."Balita itu mulai terisak . Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya . Tubuh tinggi itu dengan perlahan berjongkok kemudian mengambil botol susu yang terjatuh didekat kakinya . Ia menatap wajah Moonbin yang masih menatapnya takut . Chanyeol seakan rindu masa kecilnya . Ia bisa melihat cerminan wajahnya di wajah Moonbin yang manis . Meskipun Chanyeol akui , Moonbin benar – benar mirip Baekhyun . Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian meraih tangan Moonbin . Moonbin malah memundurkan tubuhnya , seakan Chanyeol itu adalah monster yang akan memakannya .

Chanyeol teringat akan apa yang ia lakukan pada balita ini . Ia tersenyum pahit , dan jujur dari dalam hatinya , Chanyeol merasakan pedih yang mendalam saat balita ini malah menjauhinya .

"Hati – hati , ya " Chanyeol menepuk kepala Moonbin dengan perlahan . Entah mengapa Chanyeol melakukan ini , ada sesuatu yang menggerakan hatinya malam itu . Dan jujur , ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersikap – _sedikit_ – lembut pada balita yang ia anggap anak haram ini.

"Moonbin!"

Chanyeol terkejut saat ia mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Moonbin . Baekhyun dengan langkah tertatih berjalan mendekati Moonbin dan menggendong balita itu . Chanyeol terdiam mendapati Baekhyun yang terlihat ringkih dan menderita dengan tubuhnya . Baekhyun tersenyum gugup . Chanyeol dapat melihat rasa ketakutan dari ekspresi wajahnya

"A-aku sudah memasak untuk mu . Kau habiskan saja makanannya , Ah ya Maafkan Moonbin jika ia melakukan kesalahan ",setelah itu Baekhyun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk kembali di siapa yang sangka , bahwa saat ini Chanyeol merasa dadanya terhempit sesuatu yang menyesakan saat menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan Moonbin dari hadapannya .

.

.

Chanyeol menatap langit – langit kamarnya dalam diam . Keheningan malam menambah keintiman dirinya dengan sebatang rokok di antara jari – jari nya . Menghembuskan rokok itu perlahan keatas . Beberapa menit lalu , Luhan baru saja meneleponnya dan ia memilih untuk tidur agak larut meskipun esok hari bukan hari libur . Chanyeol teringat kejadian tadi , bagaimana Moonbin menabraknya , Moonbin yang menatapnya takut dan juga ...Baekhyun yang menatapnya seperti tadi .

Chanyeol sebenarnya masih penasaran , apa yang membuat perempuan itu bisa ada di Rumah Sakit ? Yeah , Chanyeol sadar bahwa beberapa kesakitannya itu hasil dari '_karya'_ nya . Chanyeol kembali menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan perlahan . Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat cara Baekhyun berjalan tadi . Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui hal itu . Siapa yang tidak kesakitan bila kau disetubuhi dengan kasar hingga pagi buta ? Chanyeol menyeringai tipis .

Setelah yakin rokoknya semakin memendek , ia mematikannya kedalam asbak dan memilih turun ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin . Malam ini cukup panas , padahal tadi pagi udara hampir membuatnya mengurungkan diri ke kantor karena dingin . Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya , menuruni anak tangga dan juga berjalan menuju dapur . Jam menunjukan pukul 11 Malam dan lampu – lampu dirumahnya sudah dimatikan .Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin dari dalamnya kemudian menumpahkan nya kedalam gelas bening .

Lelaki itu meneguk air dingin dengan perlahan ,membiarkan kerongkongannya sejuk . Tegukan Chanyeol terhenti saat samar – samar ia mendengar suara lembut dari belakang , dari kamar Baekhyun dan Moonbin lebih tepatnya . Chanyeol menaruh gelasnya perlahan kemudian berniat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kamar itu . Ia berjalan perlahan , kemudian saat tubuhnya berada tepat di depan kamar itu , ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun , untung bagi Chanyeol karena pintu kamar itu terbuka .Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana saat ini Baekhyun tengah membiarkan Moonbin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun , dan perempuan itu dengan penuh rasa keibuan mengelus rambut Moonbin , sesekali mengecupnya .

Jujur,hati Chanyeol berdesir saat ia mendapati kamar Baekhyun yang jauh dari kamarnya . Bagaimana kamar ini begitu kecil dan kumuh . Tidak ada lemari ,hanya dua kardus besar ,satu kardus kecil dan kasur tipis . Juga mainan Moonbin yang ditaruh Baekhyun dengan rapi di dalam kardus kecil itu . Chanyeol sejujurnya ingin menangis , tapi hatinya masih memberontak .

"Tadi Moonbin tidak nakal pada Papa kan?"tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut pada Moonbin yang tengah menatapnya

"Papa?"Moonbin malah bertanya dengan mata nya yang dilebarkan . Baekhyun tersenyum tipis .

"Iya . Itu Papa . "

Chanyeol sesak saat Moonbin bahkan seakan tidak mengenalinya . Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun dengan lembut mengelus rambut Moonbin . Baekhyun benar – benar mencintai anaknya dengan sepenuh hati .

"Sudah mengantuk Little boy?"tanya Baekhyun . Moonbin mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya , balita itu menggerak – gerakan kepalanya ,mencari posisi yang nyaman dipelukan ibunya . Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelusi rambut putranya .

_"__The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...__"_

_DEG_

Chanyeol membeku saat Baekhyun menyanyikan sepenggal lagu itu . Chanyeol seakan tersihir akan suara Baekhyun , dan seumur hidup , ia belum pernah mendengarkan suara indah dari mulut orang yang paling ia benci . Chanyeol menyukai lagu ini , bahkan beberapa kali ia akan meminta Luhan untuk menyanyikan lagu ini sebelum ia tidur . Dan entah mengapa , perasaan lain timbul dari dalam hati Chanyeol saat mendengar alunan lain yang keluar dari bibir perempuan lain . Perempuan lain yang ia benci seumur hidupnya .

_"__Colors and promises__  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow__"_

Lelaki tinggi ini tahu apa arti dari lirik lagu penuh cinta ini . Lagu yang menggambarkan seberapa cintanya seseorang terhadap orang yang ia cintai . Chanyeol sungguh – sungguh dapat merasakan suara Baekhyun yang seakan menyentuh hatinya .Dan Chanyeol sekarang tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan selalu menina bobokan putra kecilnya dengan nyanyian , mengapa Chanyeol baru mengetahuinya sekarang?

_"__I have died everyday waiting for you__  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more__"_

Baekhyun mencium kening Moonbin saat balita itu sudah sepenuhnya terlelap didalam pelukan sang ibu . Baekhyun memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair .

"Mengapa Mama selalu menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu setiap malam?"Baekhyun mengelusi rambut Moonbin lagi ,kemudian beralih mengusap pipi tembamnya ,"Karena ini adalah Lagu yang menggambarkan perasaan Mama pada Papamu . Perasaan seseorang yang selalu menunggu cintanya , dan akan selalu mencintainya sepanjang tahun , tanpa peduli apapun . Begitu pula Moonbin , Mama mencintaimu bahkan Mama pun rela mati untukmu "

Saat itu juga Chanyeol bingung dengan perasaannya . Entah mengapa perkataan Baekhyun begitu menohok hatinya dan Chanyeol ikut merasakan kesedihan yang terkandung dari setiap nada bicara Baekhyun tiap kali perempuan mungil itu membicarakannya .

Chanyeol tidak mengerti ini semua . Chanyeol bingung akan dirinya . Dan Chanyeol bingung akan Baekhyun ..

.

TBC

.

Mind To review ?

.

Author's Note : Hai selamat berbuka bagi yang berpuasa hehe sengaja aku apdet jam segini supaya readers bacanya pas lagi buka jadi kalo marah – marah (?) ga batal , atau marah2 karena FF ini geje gpp kok der gpp aku kuat T.T (?)

Aku sengaja buat Chan jadi baik dulu disini , tenang Cuma di chap ini kok (?) hahah kan takutnya kasian Baek dari prologue aja udah di siksa,sekarang di chap ini biarkan dia tenang (ketjup mesra)

Ohya, HAHAHAH ngakak baca respon kalian ttg Sehun di chapter sebelumnya . HAHAHHA tenang – tenang , Sehun bakal muncul aku gabisa prediksi di chapter berapa . Karena di prediksi FF ini akan berujung pada Chapter 20 –an lah kira2 T.T Karena sengaja aku buat complicated ,biar alurnya jelas hehehe Semoga Reader tercinta mau setia ama FF ini ya hihih

Ohya juga , kalian udh baca FF aku yang 'After Birth' kan?AHAHA ternyata aku melakukan kesalahn pengetikan dohhh T.T dari Point 6 ke point 10 langsung duh Mian ya readers aku bikin kalian bingung

Chapter ini aku saranin bacanya sambil denger ' A Thousand Years part II – Christina Perri' deh ^_^

OKE, segitu dulu pesan dari aku hehe selamat baca dan sisipkan review lah setidaknya sesudah membaca ya reader – reader hehehe ^^ Review tuh pacuan banget para author loh seriusan hihi.

Big Thx :

Namu Hwang | Reyna Bee |nur991fah|PCYloveBBH|indah . bigbangVIP|gresia861015|parklili|SyiSehun|Rechi|Wyiifan|tkhditaa|iyas|AngelExo12Alien|Kyuracho|Aria Sweden|unique fire|Jikachu93|Ikki Ka jung 99|Rly . C . Jaekyu|Hchy|Shallow Lin |Fuji Jump910|Younlaycious88|Anggi32897|bellasung21|melizwufan|Oohme12|fitry . sukma . 39|rizky . i. Kiki|Chanbaekluv|byun nova|XOXO cloud|Kim Hyunsoo|apalah arti sebuah nama |hyoo-jin08|volturi6|Park Faro|Exindira|septhaca|ruixi|Vita Williona Venus|zoldyk|shouda shikaku|ohoonrat|kimyori95|sayakanoicione|devrina|Frozen peony|TrinCloudSparKyu|Byunbina|dandelionleon|ArlaParkBaek|Followbaek|aheyo kim|srhksr|


	6. Chapter 5

**Across The Universe**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

**Other Cast: Huang Zi Tao-Do Kyung Soo-****Kim Jong In - ****Wu Yi Fan**** – ****Kim Joon Myeon - Xi Lu Han**

**Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine , because they're belong to God **

**Summary: Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat dalam.****Cintanya bagaikan bintang di alam semesta . Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri . Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap saat . Ia tak pernah peduli,karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****5**

**.**

**BGM : EXO – Moonlight **

**.**

**.**

"Perkenalkan , namaku Kim Joon Myeon , kau bisa memanggilku Suho saja , Baekhyun – sshi ", Suho menjabat tangannya yang mana diterima dengan baik oleh Baekhyun .

"Ah ,jangan memanggilku dengan formal . Panggil saja aku Baekhyun seperti Tao dan Kris Gege memanggilku " Baekhyun menunjuk Tao yang duduk disebelahnya dan Kris dihadapannya . Suho tersenyum lembut . Senyuman penuh kehangatan

"Kemana Chanyeol ?"tanya Tao , Kris menyeringai .

"Tentu saja di kantornya . Aku datang kesini secara diam – diam dengan alasan menemanimu pergi "tunjuk Kris pada Tao .

"Ah , kalian ingin minum apa ? biar kusediakan "

"Tidak usah repot – repot Jie . Kami kesini ingin membicarakan sesuatu . Kau duduklah " Tao menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun agar kembali duduk disebelahnya . Keempatnya kembali terdiam ,sampai Kris memberi isyarat pada Suho untuk memulai percakapan.

"Baekhyun , aku kemari bersama Kris dan Tao ingin membicarakan perihal keadaan mu "Suho menatap Baekhyun serius . Sedang perempuan itu masih terdiam , menunggu Suho melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Perlu kau ketahui , aku seorang dokter dan aku ahli dalam bidang kanker . Kris memberitahuku bahwa kau mengidap penyakit ini . Dan aku yakin setelah mendengar cerita dari Tao bahwa kau mengidap kanker hati tahap awal ."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian . "Ini demi kebaikanmu,Jie ",Tao mengelus lengan Baekhyun .

"Dan Suho disini akan membantu penyembuhan mu Baekhyun . Kanker mu masih bisa diobati dan aku yakin Suho dapat membantumu ",Kris menatap Baekhyun khawatir . Begitupula Tao yang berada di sisinya .

"Dengan berisitirahat dan makan – makanan cukup pun aku bisa menyembuhkan kanker ini . Kalian tidak usah repot – repot " Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Suho , Kris dan Tao .

"Baekhyun , kanker itu bukan penyakit sembarangan . Istirahat dan makanan bergizi tidak mampu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini . Lambat laun penyakit ini akan menggerogoti tubuhmu dan hanya penanggulangan medis yang dapat membantunya " Suho mengakhiri perkataannya kemudian menghela nafas ,"Kau harus menjalani Kemoterapi sebelum terlambat "

"Aku tidak mau . Aku sudah cukup merepotkan kalian ,dan aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lebih dari sebelumnya "Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan mata berkaca – kaca . Kris menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Baek , kau harus sembuh . Kami disini membantumu semata – mata karena kami ingin kau sembuh Baek!"Kris meninggikan nada suaranya . Ketara sekali lelaki ini kesal . Baekhyun menggeleng lemah

"Tidak Ge . Tidak usah , aku sungguh merepotkan kalian . Aku berterima kasih untuk usaha kalian tapi aku –"

_PLAK_

Kris dan Suho membelalakan matanya saat Tao dengan berani menampar pipi Baekhyun . Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata tajam . Perempuan yang ditampar pun hanya mampu menunduk dan menitikan air matanya

"Kau ingin mati huh?Kau ingin anakmu semakin terlantar karena ibunya lemah dan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya?Huh?!kau ingin mati dan membiarkan Moonbin menangisimu dan bahkan ia akan sendirian di dunia ini tanpamu Jie?!kau menyakiti Moonbin dan kami kalau kau seperti ini Jie?!MENGERTILAH INI UNTUK KEBAIKANMU!"Tao berteriak . Bahkan perempuan tinggi itu ikut menangis . Kris dan Suho menatap keduanya penuh kesedihan . Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tao.

"Lalu ...apa yang harus aku lakukan?bahkan suamiku saja menginginkan ku mati . Apa aku harus ..bertahan?"bisik Baekhyun . Tao yang tak tahanpun segera memeluk Baekhyun dan keduanya pun saling menitikan air mata mereka . Air mata kesedihan dan kegundahan .

"Turutilah keinginan kami . Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu ",Tao masih memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu . Tubuh mungil yang entah kapan akan terus bertahan dari cobaan yang menimpa hidupnya . Baekhyun menlepas pelukan Tao setelah ia cukup tenang kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah , asal kalian tetap janji untuk tidak memberi tahu Chanyeol "

.

.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan sih?"Tanya Luhan saat ia mendapati Chanyeol yang malah mengaduk – aduk makananya tanpa niat memasukannya ke dalam mulut . Luhan mendengus kemudian menarik sendok dari tangan Chanyeol kemudian menyuapi lelaki tinggi itu . Chanyeol menerima suapan itu dengan tak berselera .

"Aku tidak lapar , Baby " Chanyeol tersenyum tipis . Luhan menghela nafasnya kemudian mengambil tissue dan mengelap sisa makanan di bibir Chanyeol

"_Maag_ mu bisa kambuh Chanyeol . " Luhan menatap Chanyeol kesal . Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum saat mendapati perempuan ini merajuk kemudian megecup bibir merah merona itu .

"Baiklah Baiklah , Nona Xi" Chanyeol kembali mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya . Luhan disampingnya kemudian memilih sibuk dengan handphone pintarnya . Chanyeol memilih menatap pemandangan dari balik jendela . Ia mendapati bagaiman orang – orang berlalu lalang melewati restoran ini . Orang – orang yang berbeda di siang hari yang cerah . Ada satu pemandangan yang mampu menarik perhatian Chanyeol . Pemandangan ketiga orang yang cukup unik . Pemandangan suami istri beserta anaknya .

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas saat ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana sang ayah menggendong putra kecilnya , sedang sang ibu tertawa bahagia sambil mengelapi keringat di pelipis sang ayah . Keluarga yang sederhana . Chanyeol bisa melihat perut sang ibu yang menyembul . Pasti sebentar lagi rumah keluarga ini akan kedatangan seorang bayi mungil . Chanyeol jadi ingin memiliki keluarga seperti ini .

Keluarga

Ya , keluarga

Entah mengapa saat ia mengingat kata keluarga , ia teringat akan Baekhyun dan Moonbin . Chanyeol pun seakan tersindir saat melihat seberapa bahagianya keluarga yang saat ini sedang ia perhatikan . Bahkan chanyeol tersenyum miris saat mendapati sang ayah yang mencium kening istrinya . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Luhan yang asik dengan '_dunia_' nya .

"Ayo kita pulang . "

.

.

"Apakah aku cantik?"Kyungin memutar – mutar tubuhnya dengan centil dihadapan kedua orang tuanya . Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu putrinya yang saat ini tepat berusia 5 tahun . Putri kecilnya yang tengah memakai pakaian _Princess_ dengan mahkota dan juga sepatu ala putri kerajaan .

"Kyungin bahkan sudah mirip dengan Rapunzel ",ujar Jongin kemudian mengecup pipi putrinya . Kyungin tersenyum bahagia .

"Aku akan kedapur dahulu melihat kue ulang tahunku ya Umma , Appa"ujar Kyungin kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin . Kedua orangtua dari gadis itu menggeleng melihat tingkah putrinya yang lincah .Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya kedalam dekapan di dadanya .

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Tentu saja aku baik ."Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya dengan penuh cinta .

"Bukan , maksudku bayi disini . Ibunya sudah pasti kuat . Aku tidak akan meragukannya ",Jongin mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang sedikit membesar itu kemudian menciumnya .

"Hari ini ia agak rewel . Tidak apa , aku bisa menahannya . Lagipula ini demi Kyungin juga ",Kyungsoo menatap wajah suaminya yang terlihat khawatir .

"Tapi jika terjadi apa – apa,cepat beritahu aku ya "ujar Jongin penuh kekhawatiran di nadanya . Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam hangatnya pelukan Jongin.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat dirinya dan Moonbin sudah terlihat rapi . Malam ini adalah pesta keponakan kesayangannya – _Kyungin_ – dan ia harus terlihat rapi dan segar . Baekhyun cukup puas dengan penampilannya malam ini . Ia tidak memakai make up apapun , ia hanya merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir , dan juga gaun berwarna pink kumal yang terlihat sederhana . Begitupula Moonbin yang memakai pakaian seadanya , namun bagi Baekhyun , anaknya ini terlihat sangat tampan .

"Jha! Ayo kita pergi " , ujar Baekhyun sambil menenteng tas nya dan juga Moonbin ditangan sebelahnya . Tak lupa kado yang sudah ia bungkus rapi untuk Kyungin .Baekhyun terus tersenyum malam itu . Ia tersenyum senang saat mendapati Moonbin yang terlihat bahagia malam itu . Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya , kemudian membuka pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya .

Baekhyun menatap nanar mobil Chanyeol yang baru saja melejit keluar dari halaman rumahnya . Baekhyun tersenyum miris . Ia tidak berharap Chanyeol akan mengajaknya pergi bersama , karena Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak mau satu mobil dengan dirinya . Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya , menahan air matanya yang turun . Ia tersenyum pada Moonbin yang setia menggengam tangannya .

"Kita naik bus saja ya ",Baekhyun pun menggendong Moonbin dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya . Baekhyun terus berjalan ditengah dinginnya malam , berjalan menuju halte bus dan untung bagi Baekhyun ia sesegera mungkin mendapatkan bus kota menuju kediaman Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Selama perjalanan , Baekhyun akan tertawa geli saat mendapati Moonbin yang melihat – lihat lampu jalanan dengan bahagianya . Ohya , Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa anaknya ini jarang sekali berjalan – jalan .

"Senang ya ?"ujar Baekhyun sambil mencium gemas pipi putranya . Kedua anak dan ibu itupun menikmati malam mereka dari dalam bus , dan tak terasa keduanya pun sudah tiba di tujuan mereka . Baekhyun menggendong Moonbin kemudian berjalan keluar dari bus . Dari halte , ia harus berjalan lagi menuju pemukiman tempat kediaman Kim berada . Baekhyun berjalan dengan Moonbin yang ia turunkan dan ia genggam tangannya .

Baekhyun terus berjalan dan sampailah ia di kediaman Kim yang begitu megah . Baekhyun sempat tak percaya diri saat ia mendapati kediaman Kim yang dipenuhi mobil – mobil mewah . Apa ia pantas hadir ke sini?

"Mamama..."Moonbin berceloteh . Baekhyun menatap Moonbin kemudian tersenyum .Ia menghela nafas . Baekhyun berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah itu , dan saat memasuki rumah keluarga Kim , Baekhyun benar – benar semakin merasa tak pantas saat pesta Kyungin dipenuhi para orang – orang dewasa yang berpakaian mahal dan juga anak – anak kecil yang tak kalah mewah cara berpakaiannya . Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Moonbin erat , ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan meremehkan orang – orang yang menatapnya . Bahkan ada pula yang terang – terangan menghina Baekhyun .

"Kampungan sekali "

Atau

"Kenapa orang miskin bisa ada disini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris . Ia menggengam tangan Moonbin lebih erat ,kemudian terus berjalan ke dalam ,niatnya ingin bertemu Kyungin . Sampai suara besar dan berta memanggilnya

"Baek Noona ?"

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum saat mendapati Jongin yang terlihat tampan malam itu . Jongin tersenyum pada Baekhyun kemudian menggendong Moonbin

"Halo Moonbin?tampan sekali malam ini" ujar Jongin kemudian mengecup pipi Moonbin .

"Mana anakmu Jongin?"tanya Baekhyun lembut .

"Sebentar akan kupanggilkan ya . Kau tunggu disini saja , atau kau makan dulu saja . Ah ya , aku bawa Moonbin saja ya , sepertinya dia akan senang jika bergabung dengan Kyungin dan teman – temannya . Tunggu sebentar ya ",ujar Jongin kemudian meningalkan Baekhyun . Perempuan mungil itu mengangguk , ia memilih memperhatikan pesta di kediaman megah ini . Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Tao yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang perempuan . Tadinya Baekhyun akan berjalan mendekati Tao , namun sebuah tarikan dari arah belakang berhasil menarik tangan Baekhyun .

"Untuk apa kau datang?"

_Luhan_

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang saat ini tengah menatapnya jengah . Perempuan itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun merah membara dan juga tatanan rambut nya yang dirias sedemikian rupa . Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan

"Luhan..aku kesini untuk – "

"Dasar miskin!Jelek!pakaianmu saja buruk!"ujar Luhan dengan nada datar . Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya . Tentu saja Luhan berkata seperti itu . Dibanding Baekhyun , Luhan jauh lebih cantik dan menarik malam ini . Baekhyun bagai upik abu malam ini . Baekhyun bahkan dapat melihat dari jauh sosok tinggi yang begitu ia kenali . Sosok tinggi yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dari jauh dengan pandangan yang tak terartikan

"Aku yang mengundangnya kesini dan seharusnya kau berkaca bahwa bahwa kau tidak diundang ke acara ini ,Nona Xi",ujar Kai yang baru saja datang dengan menggendong Moonbin dan juga Kyungin di sisinya . Jongin menatap Luhan sinis ,sedang perempuan Cina itu mendengus dan meninggalkan Baekhyun , Jongin serta Kyungin dan Moonbin

"Aunty!"pekik Kyungin kemudian Baekhyun segera memeluk Kyungin dan mencium kedua pipi Kyungin .

"Selamat ulang tahun Princess . Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu . Ini , Aunty sudah buatkan apa yang kau inginkan",ujar Baekhyun kemudian memberikan bungkusan rapi yang ia taruh didalam tas nya .

"Waaa!asik !terima kasih aunty!",ujar Kyungin bahagia kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium kedua pipi bibi nya dengan bahagia .

"Nah ,Noona biar Moonbin bermain saja bersama Kyungin . Kau makanlah dulu . Tubuhmu terlalu kurus untuk perempuan seusiamu ",ujar Jongin dengan senyum hangatnya .Baekhyun mengangguk

"Aunty aku tinggal dulu ya ",ujar Kyungin dengan nada manisnya ."Ne,bersenang – senanglah Putri Kim " kekeh Baekhyun kemudian ketiga sosok berbeda usia itu pun meninggalkan Baekhyun . Perempuan mungil beranak satu ini menghela nafas kemudian berjalan menuju counter makanan . Sesampainya disana , ia hanya mengambil beberapa kue dan air mineral kemudian memilih duduk di kursi kosong yang letaknya di pojok . Baekhyun memakan kuenya perlahan kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana orang – orang dengan ekonomi diatas dirinya ini menikmati pesta mewah ini . Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dan Luhan yang saling tersenyum bahagia dari jauh . Baekhyun tersenyum miris , andai saja ia dan Chanyeol bisa seperti itu . Andai saja suaminya mau membuka hatinya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang setia sampai saat ini . Dan Baekhyun kembali tersadar bahwa itu semua hanya sia – sia .

_PRANG_

Semua orang terdiam begitu pula Baekhyun saat mendapati salah satu pelayan yang bertugas dipesta ulang tahun itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan mangkuk kaca berisi minuman , sehingga apa yang terdapat didalam mangkuk itu tumpah dilantai dan juga pecahan kaca dari mangkuk itu . Semua orang menjauh dari pecahan – pecahan itu .

"Ada apa ini?",ujar Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mata tajam sambil menatap sang pelayan meminta penjelasan . Pelayan itu menunduk takut ," Maaf nyonya saya menjatuhkan minumannya ."ujar pelayan itu takut – takut . Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya

"Yasudah , cepat bersihkan agar tidak menganggu para tamu ",ujar Kyungsoo . Pelayan itu pun mengangguk kemudian segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu . Kyungsoo tersenyum pada seluruh tamu ,"Lanjutkan saja pestanya "ujarnya dengan senyum bahagia . Tuan rumah ini terlihat begitu anggun malam itu . Bahkan Baekhyun mengangumi kecantikan Kyungsoo – _adik iparnya_ – malam ini . Apalagi perempuan ini sedang hamil , aura keibuannya menguar keluar .

Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa gaun panjangnya menyangkut pada heelsnya , dan Baekhyun segera menaruh makannnya , ia terlihat khawatir karena Kyungsoo akan terjatuh bila tidak ada yang menolongnya . Kyungsoo sedang hamil dan mimpi buruk bagi seorang ibu jika ia terjatuh saat sedang hamil . Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut heels,dan saat ia melangkah entah mengapa tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang akibat air minuman yang ia injak . Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya , dan ia takut jika ia harus tergelincir , karena pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo akan tergelincir jika seseorang tidak mehahan tubuhnya dibawahnya dan melindungi Kyungsoo dari pecahan kaca yang akan menimpa dirinya saat ini.

"KYUNGSOO!"

"BAEKHYUN !"

.

.

TBC

.

Mind to Review?

.

Author's note : Halo , hihih ketemu lagi di chap 5 ^^ ayo bacanya ambil denger exo – moonlight deh hehehe author seneng banget lagu itu!nyentuh banget . AAA SENENG BANGET BACA REVIEW DI CHAP KEMARENN! Juara deh kalian yang pada review heheh bikin aku semangat nih ^^

Oh ya sekali lagi nih , SELAMAT IDUL FITRI SEMUAAA ^^ MINAL ADIZIN WALFAIDZIN YAA~Mohon maaf lahir dan batin hehehe .

Ohya Mau ucapin juga , selamat atas terpilihnya Pak Jokowi dan wakilnya pak JK . semoga selama 5 tahun ini Indonesia mengalami perubahan ya pak heheheh .

Ohya btw , kalian ngerasa gak sih ChanBaek itu lebih dari sekedar teman ? maksudnya sepertinya da hubungan lebih dari teman hihih #lupakan #lagi #random hhha abis aku kalo liat tatapan mata dua – duanya , keknya penuh cinta (?)intinya ChanBaek is Glory~

Selamat baca yah teman – teman ^^ jangan lupa review hihi

Big Thx To:

**GalaxYeol|kiki| Name Withme01|byunyeolliexo|choi hyun young|hunhips|AngelExo12Alien|sitsitkom|meexofans|nur991fah|SyiSehun|Rly . C . Jaekyu|tkhditaa|Kim Hye Jeon ShinerPyromaniac|Marssi|iyas|Chanbaekluv|Tanyongie|Rechi|ParkByun|baekkiechan|srhksr|Guest|Parklili|Kyuracho|ByunBina|fujiJump910|NS Yoonji|ccdtksexoot12|HcHy|Parkbyunnie|dandelionleon|deby jongong|kimyori95|vionaaah|tifaah|rizky . i . kiki|Park Faro |Volturi6|Shallow Lin |Vita Williona Venuz|exindira|meliz wufan |PCYloveBBH|beng beng max|younlaycious88|lativa . akatsuki|apalah arti sebuah nama |septhaca|fitry . sukma . 39|Anggi32897|byun nova | exoel|ruixi | HunHan Cherry1220|hikari . chania |rika . maulana . 94|tomatocherry|90rahmayani|bellasung21|Kim HyunSoo |Followbaek|devrina|Frozen Peony|Shouda Shikaku | Ikki Ka Jung99|nenehcabill| TrinCloudSparkyu|XOXO kimcloud|babydeer940412|fafifufefoo|aheyo kim|hyoo – jin08|**


	7. Chapter 6

**Across The Universe**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

**Other Cast: Huang Zi Tao-Do Kyung Soo-****Kim Jong In - ****Wu Yi Fan**** – ****Kim Joon Myeon - Xi Lu Han**

**Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine because they're belong to God and their parents .**

**Summary: Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat dalam.****Cintanya bagaikan bintang di alam semesta . Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri . Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap saat . Ia tak pernah peduli,karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****6**

**.**

**BGM : EXO – Moonlight**

**.**

"KYUNGSOO!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat ia merasakan seseorang tengah melindunginya , bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh itu berada dibawahnya . Menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh kelantai . Kyungsoo menegakan tubuhnya dan matanya membelalak saat mendapati Baekhyun yang meringis dengan pecahan – pecahan kaca yang menancap dilengannya sehingga darah itu mengenai gaun pink nya .

"Baekhyun !",teriak Kris kemudian segera membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun . Kyungsoo masih menatap Baekhyun kaget . Ia tidak percaya akan yang ia lihat

"Kyungsoo kau tidak apa – apa ?"tanya Jongin khawatir sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo . Perempuan hamil itu menatap Jongin kemudian menggeleng , ia masih terlihat shock .

"Baekhyun Jie!"Teriak Tao kemudian membantu Baekhyun dan ikut memapah perempuan mungil yang bersimbah darah di tangannya .

Chanyeol,Luhan,beserta Umma Park ikut memperhatikan keadaan kedua saat ini .Chanyeol kaget saat melihat Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah . Bahkan ia tidak mendengar apa yang Umma nya katakan disebelahnya . Umma Park berjalan mendekati Kris,Baekhyun dan Tao

"Cepat bawa Baekhyun ke Rumah Sakit . Lukanya pasti sangat dalam ",ujar Umma Park khawatir . Baekhyun tersenyum miris .

"Biar aku yang antar "ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun . Semua anggota keluarga Park menatap Chanyeol . Begitupula Baekhyun yang hanya bisa ikut menatap balik Chanyeol . Kris mengangguk kemudian mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk segera berjalan duluan , Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Luhan kemudian berjalan mendahului yang lain .

"Chanyeol!"panggil Luhan kesal . Sedang Tao,Kris dan Baekhyun segera mengikuti Chanyeol . Jongin kemudian memapah Kyungsoo untuk bangun

"Aku harus ikut mereka Jongin",ujar Kyungsoo . Jongin menatap istrinya bingung . Kyungsoo menggengam tangan Jongin kemudian menatap kedalam mata suaminya

"Aku ingin memastikan Baekhyun baik – baik saja ",ujar Kyungsoo pelan . Jongin menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum ."Baiklah jika kau ingin ikut",Jongin tersenyum kemudian membantu Kyungsoo untuk berjalan . Namun sebelumnya , ia memastikan kepada seluruh tamu untuk tenang dan pesta tetap dilanjutkan . Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun pergi menyusul keempat orang lainnya , meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap kepergian orang – orang itu penuh kebencian .

.

.

"Untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu dalam ",ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Tao dan Kris . Baekhyun menatap luka ditangannya yang tertutupi perban sampai sikunya . Kemudian mata sipit itu beralih pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar rawat .

Chanyeol

Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman termanisnya pada Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya , kemudian tanpa membalas senyuman Baekhyun , Chanyeol segera menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah lain . Baekhyun tersenyum miris mendapati penolakan dari Chanyeol.

"Untung saja jahitannya tidak terlalu dalam,Jie"ujar Tao sambil mengelus bahu Baekhyun . Begitupula Kris yang ikut lega saat mendapati Baekhyun saat ini . Kris melirik Chanyeol yang masih asik berdiri di dekat pintu tanpa niatan bergabung dengan mereka .

"Kau masih betah berdiri disitu , bodoh?",tanya Kris sebal pada sang adik . Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih keluar dari kamar . Tao menatap Chanyeol jengah kemudian menatap Baekhyun lagi .

"Besok kau harus sudah mulai menjalani _Cemotheraphy _",ujar Tao berbisik . Ia takut Chanyeol mendengarnya . Baekhyun menangguk sambil tersenyum samar .

"Selamat malam"

Ketiganya menatap sosok yang baru saja datang . Sosok yang berhasil diselamatkan Baekhyun dari insiden di pesta tadi .

"Kyungsoo?" ujar Kris dan Tao bersamaan , sedang Baekhyun masih terdiam , menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan Jongin yang setia di sisinya . Baekhyun tersenyum tipis . Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya , juga beralih pada Kris dan Tao .

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Kyungoo pelan , mata besarnya seakan meminta mohon pada ketiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu selain Baekhyun . Kris dan Tao saling pandang , lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat lemah , kemudian menatap Kyungsoo . Tao menghela nafasnya dan sedetik kemudian perempuan tinggi itu tersenyum .

"Baiklah . Kami bertiga akan pergi , ayo Ge ",ajak Tao sambil menggenggam tangan Kris . Begitupula Jongin yang sempat mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama pasangan Kris dan Tao .Kyungsoo masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri , sampai Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya , menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di dekatnya . Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan lalu duduk di kursi tempat Kris dan Tao tadi duduk . Sedang Baekhyun duduk diatas kasur dengan tangannya yang ia tumpu pada bantal diatas pahanya .

"Apa lukamu parah?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap lilitan perban di tangan Baekhyun . Perempuan mungil yang lebih tua tersenyum manis kemudian menggeleng .

"Tidak . Hanya sobekan saja , memang harus di jahit tapi tidak parah . "ujar Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang lembut . Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kemudian matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang kini ikut menatapnya balik .

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah meminta penjelasan . Ketara sekali perempuan hamil ini tengah menunggu jawaban memuaskan dari orang dihadapannya . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian tangannya terjulur pada perut Kyungsoo

"Didalam sini ada kehidupan Kyungsoo . Kehidupan seorang bayi yang kau harapkan , bayi yang akan membawa kebahagiaann bagi keluarga Kim dan juga keluarga Park . Bayi yang akan membawa tawa dalam keluarga mu . Bayi yang kalian dambakan . Aku lebih baik terluka dan merelakan nyawaku demi kehidupan di dalam sini . Bayi didalam sini layak untuk hidup dan bertahan . Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau terjatuh lalu bayi ini kenapa – napa ",Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya kemudian tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo .

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo , yang jelas saat ini Kyungsoo ingin menangis mendengar pertanyaan tulus dari sepasang bibir perempuan yang ia benci . Perempuan yang ia ingin singkirkan dari keluarga Park , namun apa yang diperbuat perempuan ini malah menyadarkan Kyungsoo akan hal – hal jahat yang selama ini ia perbuat pada diri perempuan berhati baik dan tulus ini . Bahkan Kyungsoo ingin menangis keras saat ia melihat tangan diperban itu . Tangan yang rela ia topangkan demi keselamatan bayi ini .

"Aku seorang ibu dan aku merasakannya . Aku tidak ingin bayi didalam perutku ini kenapa – napa , karena demi apapun di dunia , aku lebih baik mengorbankan nyawaku daripada bayi di dalam perut tidak dapat hidup di dunia ",ujar Baekhyun penuh ketulusan dengan bibir yang tak hentinya tersenyum .

Setetes air mata turun mengalir dari mata Kyungsoo sampai ke pipinya . Kyungsoo sedih jika ia membayangkan hal – hal buruk yang ia perbuat pada Baekhyun . Perempuan ini baik dan Kyungsoo merasa bodoh bahwa selama ini ia tidak dapat melihat kebaikan dari perempuan di depannya . Kyungsoo tersenyum miris kemudian menghapus air matanya

"Apa kau diciptakan ke dunia ini untuk disakiti lalu berbuat baik pada semua orang yang menyakiti mu?"tanya Kyungsoo tanpa memandang perempuan didepannya . Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggengamnya erat

"Aku tidak pernah merasa aku berbuat baik untuk siapapun . Aku hanya mengucap syukur dalam segala hal , dan inilah caraku dalam mengucap syukur dengan menyayangi orang – orang disekitar ku . Tidak ada satupun yang pernah menyakitiku . Aku hanya berpikir mungkin ini semua memang salahku , dan aku menerima apapun buah dari kesalahanku ",Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan menghapus air mata di wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin deras .

Kyungsoo menangis , ia hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya . Perempuan didepannya ini bahkan terlalu baik . Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun .

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh!aku adalah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat kebaikanmu!maafkan aku !Maafkan aku!"raung Kyungsso . Baekhyun menutup matanya , sebulir air mata berhasil turun dari kedua mata kecilnya .

"Ne . Kau tidak salah Kyungsoo , kau tidak salah . Aku harus memaafkanmu apa karena kupikir – "

"Diamlah!aku semakin merasa bersalah padamu! Dan jangan katakan apapun karena aku menyesal!",teriak Kyungsoo disertai air mata . Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat . Keduanya terus berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf malam itu . Tanpa mereka sadari , Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendapati pemandangan mengharukan dari balik jendela .

.

.

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya kasar . Sejak tadi pagi ia muntah dan mual , bahkan kali ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun muntah . Padahal seingatnya ia tidak makan – makanan yang memicu alerginya , dan ia juga tidak tidur terlalu larut ,batin Baekhyun . Ia membasuh wajahnya lagi dengan air kemudian menatap pantulannya dikaca . Baekhyun tersenyum miris , bahkan akhir – akhir ini penampilannya semakin memburuk .

"Menyedihkan ",bisik Baekhyun . Kemudian perempuan itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi , dan bergegas menuju dapur karena pagi ini Chanyeol tengah memakan sarapannya ,dan Baekhyun tahu kebiasaan suaminya itu jika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan . Maka Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan ke dapur dan berdiri agak jauh dari Chanyeol . Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat Chanyeol tengah memakan sarapan yang ia siapkan dengan tenang , Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memilih berdiri sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol .

Chanyeol yang merasa ditatap kemudian menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya . Kedua mata itu saling menatap,sampai Baekhyun tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona . Chanyeol mendengus kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya . Baekhyun mengernyit , pasalnya perutnya serasa di aduk – aduk . Baekhyun menutup mulutnya karena ia takut jika ia bersuara maka Chanyeol akan kehilangan nafsu makannya . Baekhyun berusaha menahan mualnya , namun perih diperutnya tidak terselamatkan

"Hoek.."Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi . Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap kepergian Baekhyun . Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan perlahan mengikuti Baekhyun , dan sesampainya di depan kamar mandi ia dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tengah muntah – muntah .

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu masih berdiam diri di depan kamar mandi . Chanyeol meringis saat dari dalam ia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang muntah – muntah , entah mengapa Chanyeol iba mendengarnya . Dan saat tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar mandi , Chanyeol cepat – cepat berlari kembali kekursinya dan berusaha seolah tidak ada apa – apa tadi .

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lesu , perempuan itu menghapus peluh di pelipisnya juga mengikat rambutnya asal . Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju dapur . Dilihatnya Chanyeol masih melahap makanannya . Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali berdiri memperhatikan Chanyeol .

"Kenapa kau muntah – muntah?"tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung , perempuan itu tidak langsung menjawab , ia malah menatap Chanyeol bingung . Chanyeol mendecakan lidahnya dan menatap Baekhyun jengah .

"Aku tanya kenapa kau muntah – muntah ?"

"Ah – entahlah . Mungkin aku masuk angin" Baekhyun mengelus lengannya dengan gugup . Chanyeol meneliti tubuh Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah . Kurus sekali perempuan ini , batin Chanyeol . Belum lagi pakaian yang ia gunakan itu – itu saja dan kumal . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tas nya . Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol akan melewatinya . Lelaki tinggi itu segera meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun . Baekhyun segera bergegas membereskan sisa – sisa makanan Chanyeol kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam tempat pencucian piring .

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun , Chanyeol kini tengah membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan .

.

.

"Silahkan duduk , Suho Ge ", ujar Tao saat pagi itu Suho datang kerumah Tao . Perempuan tinggi itu mempersilahkan Suho untuk duduk sedang ia mengikuti Suho dari belakang dan mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Suho .

"Kris sudah pergi?"

"Ne . Beberapa menit lalu . Jadi , bagaimana hari ini?"tanya Tao . Suho mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya . Dokter berpakaian kasual ini mengecek jadwal di handphonenya dengan lamat , sedang Tao menatap Suho dengan harap – harap cemas .

"Hari ini mungkin _Cemotheraphy_ akan dimulai . Mengingat kanker itu cukup ganas , apalagi secara fisik kondisi Baekhyun terlihat tidak baik . Namun sebelumnya , aku harus melakukan tes darah ,dan pengecekan lainnya ",ujar Suho serius . Tao menghela nafasnya berat .

"Aku takut _Cemotheraphy_ ini tidak berhasil ",Tao mengeratkan kedua tangannya . Suho tersenyum tipis , ia berusaha meyakinkan pada perempuan tinggi ini

"Tenang saja . _Cemotheraphy_ mungkin memiliki proses yang agak lama , tapi aku yakin virus dalam tubuhnya lambat laun akan berkurang , lalu kita lihat perkembangannya . Setelah itu kita akan melakukan operasi pada Baekhyun . "

"Lalu , dampak buruknya ...apakah ada dampak buruk nya ?"tanya Tao pelan . Suho menghela nafas kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Mungkin efek dari _Cemotheraphy_ ini , Baekhyun akan kehilangan berat badannya , nafsu makannya berkurang , rambut yang rontok dan juga efek pada kulitnya .",Suho meneguk liurnya , sedang Tao meringis . Ia tidak bisa membayangkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun akan ditempa obat – obatan kimia dan memberikannya efek buruk . Tao tak tega membayangkannya .

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?" interupsi sebuah suara dari depan pintu . Tao dan Suho serentak menatap sosok itu . Tao membulatkan matanya .

"Kyungsoo eonnie?!"

.

.

"Ayo , satu suapan lagi sayang" ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Moonbin . Balita itu menerima suapan terakhir dari ibunya kemudian kembali bermain dengan mobil – mobilan miliknya . Baekhyun memilih duduk dikursi lalu kembali memperhatikan Moonbin yang terlihat bahagia .

"Apa aku bisa selamanya melihat kau berbahagia?"bisik Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya . Moonbin menggerak – gerakan mobilnya dan menatap Baekhyun kemudian balita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus pergi selamanya dan aku harus meninggalkanmu . "Baekhyun tersenyum pahit . Tak terasa sebutir air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya . Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan nasib anaknya jika ia harus pergi menghadap Tuhan .

"Mama hanya berharap memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk bersamamu , bersama keluarga kita , dan terutama bersama Papa mu", Baekhyun benar – benar menangis . Ia bahkan menangis saat mendapati Moonbin yang kini tengah tertawa bahagia . Hatinya sakit dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan nasib anaknya kelak . Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya .

"Ah,aku lupa hari ini jadwalku untuk_ Cemo_",ujar Baekhyun . Perempuan itu berjalan kearah Moonbin lalu menggendong balita itu .

"Nah , hari ini kau dititipkan dahulu dirumah Halmonie ya sayang ."

.

.

"Katakan padaku ada apa?" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di tangan Tao . Perempuan yang lebih tinggi mendesah lelah , ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo lembut untuk duduk di sisinya. Suho memilih diam memperhatikan kedua ipar ini

"Jika aku katakan yang sebenarnya kau berjanji untuk tetap tenang dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapa – siapa , Jie?"tanya Tao dengan wajah sedih , Kyungsoo menatap Tao kemudian beralih menatap Suho . Perempuan itu kemudian menatap Tao lagi

"Ya..dan katakan padaku ada apa?"tanya Kyungsoo pelan . Tao menghela nafasnya kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meremasnya lembut

"Baekhyun Jie mengidap kanker hati dan usianya tidak lama lagi jika ia tidak segera disembuhkan"

"Ma..maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun Jie terkena penyakit berbahaya ini Jie dan jika kita tidak segera menolongnya maka ia akan dipastikan...",Tao terdiam , ia menghela nafasnya sambil menutup matanya yang seakan kembali mengeluarkan air mata . Kyungsoo menatap Tao dengan tatapan khawatir , wajah perempuan itu ikut memucat .

"Ia akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat ini..."sambung Suho .

"Tidak mungkin",bisik Kyungsoo sambil tertawa . Tao menatap kaka iparnya dengan iba .

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Jie . Kondisi Baekhyun Jie sedang buruk ",ujar Tao meyakinkan . Kyungsoo menatap Tao , dan beberapa detik kemudian perempuan itu menitikan air matanya .

"Perempuan seperti dia tidak layak menerima ini..."bisik Kyungsoo dengan bibir bergetar . Suho menghela nafasnya sedih , begitupula Tao yang kembali menangis . Kyungsoo menatap Suho yang duduk di hadapannya ,kemudian beralih pada Tao

"Kita harus bantu Baekhyun untuk sembuh bagaimanapun caranya . Tolong selamatkan dia dokter dan lakukan apapun . Untuk biaya tidak masalah , aku bisa membantunya ",Pinta Kyungsoo . Suho menatap Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum tipis .

"Tentu saja , Nyonya . Aku akan membantu penyembuhan ini dengan semaksimal mungkin dan berusaha agar Baekhyun sembuh ", ujar Suho mantap .

Dokter tampan ini menatap kedua perempuan dihadapannya dengan iba . Ia yakin dan percaya bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang baik , terbukti dari banyaknya orang yang menginginkan ia sembuh . Suho bertekad dalam hati bahwa ia harus membantu penyembuhan perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu dengan segenap hatinya .

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Mind to Review?**

.

Author's note : Halo ketemu lagi di chapter 6 ^^ Senang rasanya banyak yang respon baik di Chap kemarin meski banyak juga yang bilang kependekan T.T . Ohya banyak yang nanya **'Thor Baekhyun meninggal ga ?'** atau **'** **thor , kapan Chanyeol baik?**' atau juga **' Thor , bikin flashback dong kenapa Chanyeol ama Baekhyun bisa ketemu dan gimana kronologisnya?'**

Jawabannya : untuk Baekhyun meninggal / gak hihi aku ga bisa kasih tahu , karena aku seneng bikin readers penasaran .

Chanyeol baik ? Iya . Author bakal bikin Chanyeol sadar akan cinta Baekhyun (?) tapi . . Akugakan kasih tau kapan – kapannya hihih tapi di Chap ini sepertinya Chan mulai berubah #lemparconfetti #lemparpetasan #lemparketupat

Gimana di Chap ini Kyungsoo dah sadar hihi tinggal tunggu yang laen sadar nih hohoh

Bikin flashback?Tentu!aku udah siapin Flashback nya kok ^^ hehehe . Tapi author lom janjiin di chap berapanya .

Intinya , kalau kalian setia menunggu (?) Aku bakal cepet update FF ini dan semua misteri akan terbongkar hihih

Btw, Met idul Fitri ya semuanyaaa ^_^ juga selamat mudik hihih hati – hati dijalan .

Ohya ,AAAa ga sabar tanggal 6 September nih ^^ kayanya Aku bakal nonton kalo gada hambatan hihihih . Adakah reader yang nonton juga kah ? ^^

Big Thx to :

Vita Williona Venuz|lativa . akatsuki|beng beng max|exindira|ruixi|zoldyk|flamelight|followbaek|byunnieee|TrinCloudSparKyu|RLR14|rizky . i . kiki |septhaca|indah . bigbangvip|younlaycious88|hyo-jin08|Byunbina|ArlaParkBaek|rika . maulana . 94|melisa . luph|fitry . sukma . 39|apalah arti sebuah nama |bellasung21|FrozenPeony|HunHan Cherry1220|Natsuko Kazumi|exoel|melizwufan|volturi6|elvinstr120320|HcHy|Hikari Chania|ParkFaro|Tanyongie|Ms . Yeremia|nur991fah|Debby Jongong | GalaxYeol|90Rahmayani|Kim Hyunsoo | Ikki Ka Jung99 |CussonsBaekby|ainny . weasley|Shouda Shikaku|devie . chaniago . 9|devrina|dandelionleon|ChanbaekLuv|byunyeolliexo|Rechi|ezey|ParkByun|rara-hunnie|Oohme12|rpnapcy|Kulit Manggis|withtme01|park lili|kyucharo|stitchhun|kimyori95|Byunfire|Rly . C . Jaekyu|kiki| maya yesha|srhksr|Shallow Lin|hunhips|Sayakanoicione|daebakkaeb|tkhditaa|gaemxian|AngelExo12Alien|SyiSehun|Iyas|and Guest


	8. Chapter 7

**Across The Universe**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

**Other Cast: Huang Zi Tao-Do Kyung Soo-****Kim Joon Myeon **

**Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine because they're belong to their parents and God**

**Summary: Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat dalam . Cintanya bagaikan bintang di alam semesta . Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri . Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap tak pernah peduli,karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap Suho yang saat ini tengah memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya dengan ditemani seorang perawat yang setia berdiri disamping dokter tampan itu . Mata Baekhyun menatap ruangan di sekelilingnya . Ruangan berbau obat namun terasa nyaman dengan cat berwarna pastel , sesuai dengan warna cat rumah sakit ini .

Baekhyun mengernyit saat sesuatu menusuk kulitnya . Ia menatap Suho yang terlihat serius memasukan jarum kedalam kulitnya . Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih menatap langit – langit kamar itu . Cukup lama Suho dan perawat disebelahnya itu bekerja – yang Baekhyun yakin itu menyangkut tubuhnya – kemudian Suho pun menepuk bahu Baekhyun .

"Baekhyun , aku sudah berhasil memasukan obat kedalam tubuhmu . Tenang saja , _Cemotheraphy _ pada tahap awal . Efek samping pun belum terlalu terasa , jadi kau tenang saja . "

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian melirik lengannya yang tertutupi plester kecil berwarna putih . Baekhyun pikir dibalik plester itu terdapat lubang kecil bekas tusukan jarum yang baru saja Suho tusukan pada kulitnya . Perawat ber name tag ' Seulgi ' itu membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan memberikannya segelas air putih .

"Terima kasih", ucap Baekhyun . Perawat itu pun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Suho . Dokter tampan itu mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian perawat bernama Seulgi itu keluar dari ruangan tempat Baekhyun menjalankan _Cemotheraphy _ nya .

"Ini obat – obatan juga vitamin yang harus kau konsumsi setiap hari dan juga dapat menyokong daya tahan tubuhmu . Tidak perlu memikirkan biaya, karena ini semua sudah ditanggung oleh kakak iparmu " Suho memberikan satu kantung kecil berwarna putih yang berisi obat – obatan . Baekhyun mengambil dengan perlahan kemudian tersenyum pada Suho

"Terima kasih , Suho Uisa"

"Panggil aku Suho saja . Atau mungkin Suho Oppa hehehe " ujar Suho sambil melepas jas putihnya . Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merapikan anak rambutnya .

"Baiklah , Suho Oppa!terima kasih untuk hari ini" Baekhyun terkekeh . Sedang Suho tersenyum lembut

"Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu , dan sampai jumpa beberapa minggu lagi "

"Hmm"

.

.

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya tanpa minat . Beberapa menit lalu Luhan meneleponnya , namun Chanyeol tidak sempat mengangkat nya sehingga panggilan perempuan Cina itu masuk dalam list 'Missed Call' . Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya , ini sudah sore dan ia belum sedikitpun menerima asupan makanan . Chanyeol mendesah kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya .

"Ada apa denganku?" bisiknya sambil memainkan rambutnya . Chanyeol terdiam ,pikirannya melayang pada Baekhyun . Entah mengapa seharian ini pikiran Chanyeol terpenuhi dengan bayang – bayang Baekhyun yang muntah – muntah , bahkan perempuan itu terlihat tidak sehat . Apa yang terjadi dengannya ? Mengapa dia terlihat tidak sehat? Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepala Chanyeol .

Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya kemudian mengambil jas dan juga tas kerjanya . Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya dan mendekati seorang perempuan yang tengah berkutat dengan pekerjannya .

" Soojung – sshi . "panggil Chanyeol pada perempuan itu . Soojung mendongakan kepalanya dan kemudian membungkuk penuh kepatuhan pada Chanyeol .

"Ah – ya Sajangnim?ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

"Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini . Tolong tinggalkan saja berkas – berkas yang harus kutanda tangan di ruanganku "

"Baik , Sajangnim " ujar Soojung . Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada perempuan itu dan pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu . Chanyeol berjalan memasuki lift dengan langkah lebarnya . Selama didalam lift , Chanyeol akan memilih memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing atau menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi . Sesuatu yang sering ia lakukan saat ia dalam keadaan tertekan atau banyak yang ia pikirkan .

Chanyeol menagakn tubuhnya saat pintu lift terbuka dan menampakan deretan mobil yang tersusun rapi . Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya dan berjalan mendekati _Audi_ nya yang terparkir rapi . Lelaki tinggi itu melempar jas dan tasnya asal kemudian segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kantor nya .

.

.

Baekhyun , Kyungsoo dan Tao sore itu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di kedai kopi yang terletak di depan Rumah Sakit tempat Baekhyun melaksanakan _Cemo _nya . Sesampainya disana , mereka bertiga lebih memilih memandangi minuman yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja mereka pesan . Ketiganya terdiam tanpa satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya , bergelut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri . Begitupula Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah mengelusi kepala Moonbin yang tertidur di pelukannya sambil menatap secangkir _capuchino _hangat dihadapannya . Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk , tak berani memandangnya sama sekali .

"Aku sudah mengetahui penyakitmu", ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus perut buncitnya . Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis .

"Tentu saja kau sudah mengetahuinya . Kalau tidak , aku tidak akan menemukanmu tadi di Rumah Sakit menungguku bersama Tao "ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut . Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun .

"Kau harus semangat untuk kesembuhanmu . Percayalah , kami menginginkan kesembuhan mu . Dan berhenti untuk berputus asa . " ujar Kyungsoo lembut . Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya . Entah apa yang mampu membuat hatinya tersentuh dan hampir saja menitikan air mata kerap kali seseorang mendukungnya untuk melawan kanker ganas itu .

"Terima kasih banyak , Soo . " ujar Baekhyun lembut sambil meremas tangan Kyungsoo yang terkait dengan tangannya . Tao tersenyum menatap keduanya . Kedua orang yang tak pernah Tao bayangkan akan seperti ini . Dan sejujurnya Tao bersyukur akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang sempat mencelakakan Kyungsoo dan bayinya .

"Makanlah yang banyak , aku akan memesankan makanan yang sehat untukmu " ujar Kyungsoo kemudian perempuan hamil itu segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan beberapa jenis makanan . Karena Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat betapa kurusnya tubuh Baekhyun , ditambah Kyungsoo yakin perempuan ini belum mengisi perutnya sejak tadi pagi .

"Aku merepotkan kalian " ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah bersalah . Tangannya masih terus mengusapi kepala Moonbin yang terkulai di bahunya . Kyungsoo dan Tao saling menatap kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun .

" Kau tidak sama sekali merepotkan ." ujar Tao sambil ikut memegang tangan Baekhyun .

"Asal kalian tetap berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini semua dari . . Chanyeol" Baekhyun berujar lemah dengan senyum sedih terpatri di bibirnya . Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk . Dan saat ini , Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan bersalahnya pada Baekhyun . Orang yang pernah ia sakiti hati nya .

.

.

Entah apa yang menggerakan tangan Chanyeol untuk memutar setir mobilnya ke pusat perbelanjaan di _Myeongdong _. Lelaki itu terdiam saat mobil mewahnya telah sempurna terparkir di pinggir jalan . Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keluar , memperhatikan bagaimana ramainya suasana pusat perbelanjaan itu . Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan tak lupa menguncinya . Lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan itu . Mungkin dengan berjalan – jalan seperti ini pikiran kacaunya bisa baik kembali , batinnya .

Chanyeol terus berjalan menyusuri deretan toko – toko yang menjual pakaian – pakaian mewah ataupun accesories indah milik kaum hawa . Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya , dan lelaki tinggi itu bersumpah saat ini ia hanya ingin masuk ke dalam salah satu toko pakaian itu dan membeli satu atau dua gaun untuk Baekhyun . Baekhyun , ya Baekhyun .

Entah mengapa Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun saat melihat gaun – gaun itu . Chanyeol berpikir mungkin ia juga harus membelikan gaun cantik untuk Luhan . Ya , Luhan .

Baekhyun dan Luhan

Ya , mungkin untuk kedua perempuan itu . Tapi , Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya jauh lebih besar condong pada Baekhyun . Chanyeol terlalu perih melihat kondisi gaun Baekhyun yang kumal beberapa hari lalu . Perempuan itu pasti tidak pernah membeli gaun yang indah dan bagus , pikir Chanyeol . Dan lelaki tinggi ini pun berjalan memasuki salah satu toko lalu membeli dua buah gaun dengan warna berbeda , Merah untuk Luhan dan Putih untuk Baekhyun . Warna yang berbeda dengan arti yang berbeda untuk kedua perempuan yang berbeda pula .

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Tao dan Kyungsoo "ujar Baekhyun sambil memperbaiki letak Moonbin di gendongannya .

"Sama – sama . Makan yang benar dan minum obatmu ",ujar Kyungsoo bak seorang ibu yang menasehati anaknya . Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian mengangguk .

"Bye , kami pulang dulu ya" ujar Tao dari balik setir .

"Hati – hati" ujar Baekhyun . Dan beberapa detik kemudian mobil yang membawa Tao dan Kyungsoo pun melaju meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Moonbin di depan kediaman mereka . Baekhyun bernafas lega saat ia tidak mendapati mobil di depan rumahnya . Ini sudah hampir malam , pasti suaminya masih berada di kantor , pikir Baekhyun .

"Mama harus menaruh dirimu dulu diatas tempat tidur sepertinya ", ujar Baekhyun lembut pada Moonbin digendongannya . Baekhyun dengan susah payah merogoh kunci dari balik tas nya dan setelah berhasil mendapatkannya , ia segera memasukan anak kunci itu pada lubangnya . Setelah itu , Baekhyun segera menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu membaringkan Moonbin diatas kasur tipisnya dan tak lupa mencium kening putra kecilnya .

Baekhyun menaruh tas nya di atas kasur kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disisi Moonbin . Mata Baekhyun terpejam , menghilangkan rasa pening yang sedari tadi menghantam kepalanya . Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya kemudian membuka matanya saat ia teringat satu hal . Bola matanya bergerak ke arah kardus kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya . Baekhyun bangkit lalu bergerak mendekati kardus kecil itu . Ia menatap sesuatu yang terletak di dalam kardus itu . Sesuatu yang terbungkus rapi dan belum pernah digunakan . Sesuatu yang kaum hawa gunakan saat mereka datang bulan , dan Baekhyun baru ingat jika ia terlambat datang bulan .

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya dan memperhatikan deretan angka itu .

"Seharusnya aku datang bulan pada minggu awal bulan kemarin kan?" bisiknya . Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dan ia merasakan sedikit keram di bagian bawah perutnya . Baekhyun bukan seorang gadis yang tidak mengetahui tanda – tanda apa yang ia alami . Ia pernah mengandung dan pernah merasakan tanda – tanda awal kehamilan . Baekhyun mengelus dada nya yang terasa padat , dan seakan membesar dari ukurannya . Ia juga mengingat kebiasaan akhir – akhir ini setiap kali mencium aroma daging .

"Apa jangan – jangan aku . . . "

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah . Ia harus segera membeli alat tes kehamilan dan memastikan ini semua . Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia mendengar suara bell dari luar , perempuan mungil itu segera berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya sebelum seseorang diluar sana murka akan kelambatannya .

.

.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan makan malamnya . Laki – laki itu sengaja berdiri dengan melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan sambil memperhatikannya dari jauh . Perempuan ringkih yang terlihat lemah , batin Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu jadi teringat akan gaun yang tadi sore ia belikan . Sejujurnya , Chanyeol belum siap untuk memberikan gaun itu pada Baekhyun . Ia takut Baekhyun tidak mau menerimanya dan juga mengingat perilakunya yang berubah saat ini .

Dimata Baekhyun , Chanyeol pasti merupakan figur yang mengerikan dan kasar . Lalu tanpa tedeng aling – aling lelaki ini memberikan gaun cantik untuknya dengan alasan bahwa Chanyeol terlalu miris melihat kondisi gaunnya saat itu . Chanyeol jadi seperti orang bodoh memikirkannya . Akhirnya , Chanyeol pun memilih menaruh gaun indah itu didalam lemarinya , sampai ia siap memberikan gaun cantik itu untuk Baekhyun .

"Ungh. . " lenguh Baekhyun sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya . Chanyeol terkesiap saat mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun . Apa perempuan ini terluka ?batin Chanyeol khawatir . Dan Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega saat ia mendapati Baekhyun yang kembali melepas tangan dari mulutnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya . Chanyeol terus memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh mungil itu bekerja , sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun saat ini tengah membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol gugup .

"Err – Chanyeol . . " ujar Baekhyun lembut . Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya , lalu tersadar akan tingkahnya yang memalukan . Chanyeol merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati .

"Sebentar lagi makan malammu siap " Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menarik salah satu kursi seakan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk disitu . Chanyeol berdehem kemudian kembali memasang wajah angkuh nya .

"Hmm " , gumam Chanyeol kemudian kaki tinggi itu melangkah mendekati kursi yang tadi Baekhyun tarik dan lelaki tinggi itu mendudukan tubuhnya disitu . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya . Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya untuk mengecek akun sosial media nya atau mungkin membalas chat dari Luhan .

"Anakmu sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol pelan . Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya

"Kau – bertanya padaku?"tanya Baekhyun tak percaya . Chanyeol mendecak kemudian menatap Baekhyun malas .

"Tentu saja . Hanya kau yang ada disini ", ujar Chanyeol . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian tersenyum lebar . Hati Baekhyun seakan bahagia saat lelaki tampan ini bertanya mengenai Moonbin .

"Ya . Moonbin sudah tertidur "

Chanyeol kembali mengarungi sosial media dengan ponselnya . Baekhyun segera menghidangkan makan malam yang selesai ia buat di atas meja . Chanyeol melirik bagaimana Baekhyun menyiapkan masakannya itu dengan telaten . Kemudian saat piring terakhir disajikan , Baekhyun segera mencuci tangannya dan bersiap meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruang makan .

"Makan saja bersamaku " ujar Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun . Lelaki tinggi itu memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan menelan ludahnya kasar saat ia sadar bahwa beberapa detik lalu bibirnya secara langsung mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan bersamanya .

Perempuan mungil itu menatap punggung Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh darinya . Baekhyun memainkan ujung roknya kemudian menunduk . Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih asik terdiam ditempatnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat mendekatinya

"Cepat kemari!"ujar Chanyeol penuh perintah . Baekhyun terkaget , ia dengan wajah penuh ketakutan mendekati Chanyeol . Bahkan lelaki tinggi itu bisa melihat tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar , dan Chanyeol menyesal telah membentak Baekhyun .

"Duduklah " ujar Chanyeol dingin . Ia menarik kursi yang terletak di sebelahnya . Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas kemudian mau tak mau Baekhyun pun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol .

"Siapkan makananku" ujar Chanyeol penuh perintah . Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengambil mangkuk lalu mengisinya dengan nasi dan juga lauk pauk yang ia masak tadi . Setelah itu Baekhyun menaruh mangkuk penuh itu dihadapan Chanyeol . Perempuan itu kembali memilin roknya dan menunduk . Chanyeol mendecak kesal kemudian berdiri dan mengambil mangkuk dari salah satu lemari dan menaruh nya di hadapan Baekhyun

"Kau juga ikut makan ", ujar Chanyeol dingin . Lelaki tinggi itu mengambil sendok dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya . Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat lahap dan tersenyum . Perempuan itu mengambil nasinya sedikit dan ia hanya mengambil sayur tumis dihadapannya tanpa mau menyentuh daging yang telah ia siapkan . Baekhyun merasa ingin muntah jika ia harus melahap daging itu , menciumnya saja Baekhyun sudah pening bukan kepalang .

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang makan dengan porsi sedikit dan hanya membubuhkan sayur hijau di atas nasinya .

"Kenapa hanya dengan sayur ?" tanya Chanyeol . Baekhyun menelan makanannya cepat – cepat dan tersenyum lemah pada lelaki di sampingnya .

"Perutku mual jika mencium bau daging . Akhir – akhir ini daging membuatku tidak bernafsu makan" ujar Baekhyun lembut . Chanyeol memperhatikan senyum itu . Senyum lemah namun masih terlihat cantik . Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilangkan pikiran – pikirannya tentang Baekhyun tadi , dan melanjutkan makannya .

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari , Baekhyun selama makan akan terus tersenyum dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat tampan dimatanya saat ini .

.

.

Baekhyun melirik keadaan rumah nya pagi itu . Chanyeol belum bangun dan ia sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi . Setelah penuh perjuangan ia keluar dari rumah megahnya malam kemarin untuk membeli satu buah alat tes kehamilan , pagi ini ia berniat untuk mengecek kebenarannya itu . Air seni di pagi hari lebih akurat untuk melakukan pengecekan ini , batin Baekhyun .

Perempuan itu segera memasuki kamar mandi dan membuka celananya lalu duduk diatas kloset sambil menampung air kencingnya dalam wadah kecil . Baekhyun melirik cairan ekresi nya didalam wadah itu dan memasukan _testpack_ kedalam cairan itu . Perempuan itu dengan rasa gugup dan keringat dingin menunggu hasil yang akan dimunculkan pada alat itu .

Satu garis atau dua garis

Entahlah . Baekhyun pasrah saat ini .

Dan detik – detik pun berlalu . Perempuan itu menghela nafasnya dan terdiam saat mendapati dua garis biru yang terpampang pada _testpack_ ditangannya . Baekhyun meneguk liurnya kasar dan menutup matanya . Baekhyun bingung akan keadaannya kali ini . Baekhyun terlalu sedih memikirkan keadaan janin diperutnya . Keadannya janinnya ini akan terancam dengan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya saat ini . Baekhyun terlalu sayang dengan janin kecil yang terdapat ditubuhnya . Tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasib calon bayinya ini . Hidup dalam rahim seseorang yang terkena kanker yang lambat laun akan membuatnya mati .

"Hiks . . aku harus apa " bisik Baekhyun sambil mengelus perut ratanya .

Chanyeol . Ya , Chanyeol . Ayah dari bayi ini . Terakhir kali Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan kasar beberapa bulan lalu , dan Baekhyun kembali memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol jika ia tahu Baekhyun mengandung anaknya yang kedua . Baekhyun terlalu sedih membayangkan jika Chanyeol tidak menerima bayi ini sebagai anaknya , atau yang lebih parah , bayi ini akan bernasib sama seperti Moonbin .

Baekhyun kembali mengelus perutnya dan tersenyum tipis diantara deretan air mata yang membasahi pipinya .

"Bagaimanapun keadaan kita kali ini , aku akan terus menjagamu sampai kau lahir dan melihat dunia "

.

.

TBC

.

Mind to review?

.

Author's Note : Hai EXO- L HAHAHAH jujur aku masih belom terbiasa gunakan EXO- L untuk nyebut fans EXO hastaga maafkan aku kakanda EXO ! Tapi jujur hayoh , pasti ada beberapa dr kalian juga yang ngerasa gtu kan ? However , apapun nama fanclub nya yg penting EXO We Are One ya !

Selamat untuk kalian yang nebak Baekhyun Bunting Yeeeee~ Dan ada yang nanya _' Thor , emang bayi gakan keganggu gtu kalo ibu nya lagi ngejalanin Cemotheraphy?' _ternyata pas aku search di google ternyata ada beberapa ibu yang memilih untuk tetep Cemo dan bayinya lahir dengan selamat – selamat aja kok . Tapi , untuk FF ini , Aku gakan kasih tau kedepannya gimana , apakah Baekhyun akan tetep Cemo atau gak hehehe tapi yang jelas , mungkin , mungkin ya , Baekhyun bakal tetep pertahanin bayinya .

Oke sekian dari aku . Apa masih kurang panjang ? o.O

Big Thx To :

Hikari . chania |Ancient Kyungmyeon |devrina|septhaca|byunyelliexo|yongin21|hyoo-jin08|volturi6|istrinya . baekhyunexok|yolyol|leeyeol|exoel|PCYloveBBH|Park Faro|ArlaParkBaek|lativa . akatsuki|Peach Panda Tao|Maydia Dzulvida|sisitkom| Oohme12|m2qs|hChY|AngelExo12Alien|byun-wife|rika . Maulina . 94|SyiSehun|Ohivyunee|Yeonchan|iyas|ezeypark|rara hunnie|doaddict|GalaxYeol|chanchan10|Jikachu93|chan-wifey|kiki|minra|kulit manggis|FindingNemo|Rina972|gaemxian|Shallow Lin|parklili|KyuraCho|sonia|Park byun|fa|rechi|daebakkaeb|tkhditaa|Rly . C . Jaekyu|Tanyongie|Choi Hyun Jong|Luthfiarnii|kimyori95|ccdtksexoot12|Vita Williona Venus|dandelionleon|indahrahma|bellasung21|meexofans|kyungexo|exindira|ruixi|tiffanychoi23byun|fafifufefoo|naranari2|Ikki Ka Jung99|snowy07|devie . chaniago . 9|Benivella|nur991fah|byunieee|Byunbina|followbaek|hunhips|HunHanCherry1220|i-Baek|babyxing|Parkbyunnie| Kim Hyunsoo|stitchun| TrinCloudSparKyu|beng beng max|aheyo kim|WinDeerDoBacom-dkl|younlaycious88|melizwufan|90rahmayani|Fuji Jump910|fitry . sukma . 39|Shouda Shikaku|


	9. Chapter 8

**Across The Universe**

**Author : PrincePink **

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

**Other Cast: ****Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han - Kim Joon Myeon – Zhang Yi Xing**

**Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine because they're belong to their parents and God**

**Summary: Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat dalam . Cintanya bagaikan bintang di alam semesta . Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri . Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap tak pernah peduli,karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

"Ini " Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Baekhyun . Perempuan mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung .

"Chan – "

"Persediaan bahan makanan sudah habis bukan?aku memintamu untuk berbelanja hari ini ." ujar Chanyeol dingin . Baekhyun masih menatap beberapa lembar uang yang Chanyeol serahkan .

"Ck, lama sekali sih " kesal Chanyeol . Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian dengan gerak perlahan ia mengambil uang itu . Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan memilih duduk di salah satu kursi meja makannya , dan mulai melahap makan paginya . Baekhyun terkesiap saat ia baru ingat bahwa Moonbin duduk berdekatan dengan Chanyeol . Perempuan itu segera menggendong Moonbin dan membungkukan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol , seraya meminta maaf . Lelaki tinggi itu mengernytikan alisnya .

"Kenapa kau menggendong dia begitu?Sudah dudukan saja dia disitu "ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Moonbin yang tengah meminum susu botolnya . Baekhyun melirik Moonbin kemudian mengangguk dan menaruh Moonbin kembali di kursinya , tepat bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol . Perempuan itu memilih bediri di dekat putra kecilnya .

Chanyeol menatap Moonbin yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya dikursi sambil meminum susunya . Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala putra nya dengan lembut .

"Jangan lupa untuk membelikan persediaan susu untuknya "

Baekhyun tentu tahu siapa yang Chanyeol maksud . Perempuan itu mengangguk , sambil tersenyum tipis . Chanyeol kembali melahap makanannya , dengan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya . Beberapa menit kemudian , lelaki itu pun selesai dan segera pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun .

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja meninggalkan ruang makan dengan menenteng tas kerjanya dan juga jas nya yang ia sampirkan dibahunya . Lelaki tampan itu terlihat gagah. Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dengan lembut dan melirik Moonbin yang masih meminum susunya .

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Moonbin dan mengelap sudut bibir Moonbin . Setelah itu ia mengecup ujung kepala Moonbin dan memeluknya . Entah mengapa pagi ini ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kecil putranya dalam dekapan hangat . Putra kecilnya yang telah menemaninya selama satu tahun lebih ini . Menemaninya dalam kesedihan dan mampu membuatnya bangkit dengan senyumannya .

"Sebentar lagi Moonbin akan memiliki adik . Apa Moonbin senang , hmm?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mencolek pipi gembul putranya . Moonbin yang tidak mengerti apa – apa hanya menatap Baekhyun . Baekhyun mengecup pipi itu dan berjalan mendekati salah satu laci yang terletak di dekat lemari es . Ia mengambil kantung kecil berisi obat – obatan dari dalam situ dan mengeluarkan butiran obat – obat itu . Baekhyun mengambil segelas air dan meminum obatnya . Kemudian setelah itu ia mengelus perut nya dengan lembut .

" Semoga tidak ada efek buruk dari obat ini "

.

.

Luhan membuka bingkisan dari dalam kantung yang kemarin sore Chanyeol berikan padanya . Ia tidak sempat membukanya karena ia malah asik bercumbu dengan Chanyeol dan hampir saja mengajaknya 'tidur' bersama jika Chanyeol tak segera tersadar dan memilih untuk pulang sore itu .

Tangan Luhan bergerak untuk meraih sesuatu dari dalam kantung itu , dan mata indahnya berbinar saat mendapati sebuah gaun merah cantik dan terlihat mahal . Luhan menaikan gaun itu dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar

"Ah indahnya gaun ini " ujarnya bersemangat . Perempuan cantik itu memeluk gaun itu dan senyum menggoda terpatri di bibirnya saat itu juga

" Aku akan membuat kejutan untuk Chanyeol malam nanti dengan gaun ini hihi "ujar Luhan lalu mematut dirinya didepan kaca .

"Chanyeol pasti akan lebih memilih diriku daripada istrinya yang kampungan itu" ujarnya dengan nada angkuh . Kemudian perempuan cantik itu kembali meneliti gaunnya dan tersenyum lebar sambil menjatuhkan dirinya keatas kasur .

"Aku harus bersiap – siap dan berdandan cantik untuk hari ini "

.

.

Sehun melepas kacamatanya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya dan membawa punggungnya untuk bersandar . Matanya menatap lekat deretan lukisan – lukisan dengan ukuran kecil yang terususn di meja kerja nya , juga gambar – gambar iseng yang sengaja Sehun gambar untuk memperindah meja kerja nya . Sehun melirik tumpukan buku _Colour Index_ di sampingnya . Pekerjaannya sebagai Designer Interior memaksanya untuk berkutat dengan buku warna itu setiap harinya . Belum lagi ia harus menghadapi deadline – deadline yang terus berdatangan padanya .

Sehun bekerja dengan sebuah tim yang terdiri dari 10 orang , yang mana kesepuluh orang tersebut juga merupakan seorang _designer interior_ . Bekerja dalam satu kantor kecil yang nyaman dan asri , dan juga suasana kerja yang tidak formal . Bahkan Sehun hanya menggunakan t- shirt beserta celana jeans belel saja untuk datang ke kantornya .

Sehun melirik teman sebelahnya yang bernama Woohyun yang tengah meminum kopinya dengan malas . Sehun terkekeh kemudian memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya dan dengan iseng membuka instagram nya . Sehun jadi teringat beberapa hari lalu Chanyeol benar – benar meng _unfollow_ Sehun dari list followers nya . Sehun mengakui kalau dirinya memang keterlaluan , menggoda istri orang saat suaminya berada dirumah . Tapi bukan salah Sehun bukan ? Sehun bahkan sering melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memukuli istrinya dengan kejam . Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui nya . Lalu untuk apa Chanyeol marah jika ia tidak menyukai istrinya ? pikir Sehun . Lagipula Baekhyun cukup cantik . Tapi , nurani Sehun sejujurnya merasa bersalah kerap kali wajah ketakutan Baekhyun hinggap di otaknya .

"Huuuh~" hembusan nafas lelah dari mulut Sehun pun keluar . Sehun benar – benar merasa bodoh . Bagaimana caranya ia meminta maaf pada Baekhyun? Ck ! tidak mungkin ia datang kerumah Chanyeol dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun kan ?

Sehun berdecak kesal kemudian ia melirikan matanya pada kalender kecil yang terletak di pojok meja nya . Sehun menaruh ponselnya dan meraih kalender itu . Ia melirik deretan angka – angka itu .

"Sepertinya aku harus berbelanja bulanan " ujar Sehun . Woohyun melirik Sehun yang berada disampingnya

"Kau berbicara padaku?"tanyanya dengan wajah mengantuk . Sehun menatap Woohyun kemudian menyeringai , " Aku pergi sebentar ya Hyung . Tidak apa kan?tolong sampaikan pada Bos Hyung bahwa aku akan kembali pukul jam empat " ujar Sehun sambil meraih tas ranselnya juga snapback nya .

"Ehm . Silahkan . Ohya , aku titip es krim ya . Hanya es krim yang mampu mengurangi kantuku "

"Oke . Aku pergi dulu ya " , Sehun meraih jaket yang menggantung di kursinya dan kemudian melesat meninggalkan kantor kecilnya . Woohyun yang melihat kepergian Sehun hanya menggeleng kemudian kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang seakan – akan mampu membuat kepalanya terbagi dua .

.

.

Baekhyun menggendong Moonbin untuk duduk di dalamtrolleydan membiarkan balita itu bermain dengan mainan mobil – mobilannya di dalam troley agar sang ibu bisa leluasa berbelanja .Saat ini , Baekhyun akan melaksanakan amanat Chanyeol untuk membeli persediaan makanan di rumah mereka .

"Shh . . " ringis Baekhyun saat ia merasakan kembali keram di perut nya . Ibu muda itu memegangi perutnya sambil melajukan troley yang ia dorong . Moonbin – _balita kecil itu_ – masih asik bermain di dalam trolley saat sang ibu mendorong nya . Baekhyun terus mendorong trolley nya dengan menahan pusing yang tiba – tiba melandanya . Dan ini benar – benar menyiksanya .

"Huhh~" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan . Berusaha meraup udara sebanyak mungkin dan mengeluarkannya melalui mulut . Setidaknya , hal seperti ini yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun untuk mengurangi sakitnya . Baekhyun membawa trolley nya ke bagian susu terlebih dahulu . Saat ia melihat deretan produk susu yang biasa Moonbin pakai , Baekhyun segera mendekatinya . Tapi naas , sakit di perutnya kembali mendera bahkan sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi . Baekhyun memegangi trolley nya dengan kuat , kemudian entah apa yang membuat kakinya lemas sehingga saat ini ia hanya bisa berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya . Moonbin menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah ketakutan

"Ma ma ma . . "celotehnya . Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menekan perutnya . Sampai ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya , dan saat Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya , ia hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan kembali teringat diotaknya kejadian beberapa bulan lalu .

.

.

"Es Krim sudah , biskuit juga sudah ",ujar Sehun sambil mengecek pada tumpukan belanjaan didalam troley nya . Lelaki berkulit putih itu terus mendorong trolley nya menuju deretan biskuit . Deretan biskuit dan makanan ringan berada di lorong kedua , sehingga mau tak mau Sehun harus melewati lorong deretan susu . Sehun memperhatikan deretan – deretan susu yang ia lewati , sampai sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya . Sesuatu yang menggerakan hati Sehun untuk melangkah mendekati sosok yang kini tengah berjongkok , terlihat menahan sakit . Sehun meninggalkan trolley nya dan berjalan mendekati sosok perempuan yang kini tengah berjongkok sambil memegangi trolley nya . Sehun melirik pula balita kecil yang tengah menatap perempuan itu dengan wajah hampir menangis .

Sehun menepuk bahu perempuan itu dengan perlahan . Perempuan itu pun mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Sehun , dan sedetik kemudian perempuan itu membelalakan matanya . Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun , lelaki tinggi itu pun ikut membelalakan matanya .

"B – Baekhyun "

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan wajah takut namun ia kembali meringis dan memegangi perutnya . Sehun menatap sekitarnya , namun ia tidak mendapati satu orangpun yang bisa ia mintai tolong .

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Sehun khawatir saat ia mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang berpeluh dan juga meringis kesakitan .

"Sakit – sekali . ."bisik Baekhyun . Sehun pun memilih untuk segera mengangkat bahu Baekhyun , membantu perempuan itu untuk bangkit . Sehun melirik Moonbin yang terdiam sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah , sepertinya balita ini akan segera menangis melihat Baekhyun yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik .

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit " ujar Sehun , kemudian sambil mendorong troley milik Baekhyun , ia membantu Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya .

.

.

Sehun menunggu dengan wajah panik sambil berusaha membuat Moonbin yang sedari tadi menangis di gendongannya . Sehun pusing bukan main . Untung saja Sehun baru ingat bahwa di dalam tas nya masih terdapat cokelat dan permen . Sehun merogoh tas nya dengan kesulitan lalu mengambil cokelat dan memberikannya pada Moonbin . Balita itu benar – benar seperti boneka ! lihat saja , saat Sehun menyodorkannya sebatang cokelat , Moonbin semakin memelankan suara tangisnya kemudian dengan tersedu ia mengambil cokelat itu . Sehun tersenyum kemudian menepuk kepala balita mungil itu

"Anak pintar " ujar Sehun . Lelaki tinggi itu membuka bungkus cokelatnya , kemudian memberikannya pada Moonbin . Sehun terkekeh saat Moonbin segera memasukan cokelat itu kedalam mulutnya dengan lahap . Sehun memperbaiki letak Moonbin di gendongannya , kemudian menududukan tubuhnya di bangku kosong yang terletak di depan ruang pemeriksaan .

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa si tiang brengsek itu memiliki anak selucu dirimu"ujar Sehun sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Moonbin memakan cokelat pemberiannya .

"Permisi " panggil seseorang dari balik ruang pemeriksaan . Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggendong Moonbin saat melihat sosok paruh baya yang Sehun ketahui sebagai dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun beberapa menit lalu .

"Apa kau suami Nyonya Byun ?"tanya dokter itu dengan nada tenang .

"Bukan . Aku – " Sehun berpikir sejenak , " temannya " ujar Sehun . Dokter paruh baya itu menutup pintu ruang pemeriksaan kemudian menyuruh Sehun untuk kembali duduk di bangkunya tadi , sedang dokter paruh baya itu duduk di sebelah Sehun .

"Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun?"tanya Sehun . Dokter itu menghela nafas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Moonbin , dan mengelus pipi .

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui kondisi Nyonya Byun saat ini ?" tanya dokter itu tanpa menatap Sehun . Lelaki berkulit putih itu berdehem kemudian menggeleng lemah .

"Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya lagi tadi saat aku menemukannya hampir pingsan di swalayan "

Dokter itu menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Moonbin dan menatap Sehun serius .

" Pusing dan keram yang dialami oleh Nyonya Byun dikarenakan kehamilannya ."ujar sang dokter tenang . Sehun masih terdiam dan tidak bereaksi apa – apa . Sehun setuju dengan apa yang lelaki paruh baya ini katakan . Baekhyun sedang hamil dan rata – rata perempuan hamil akan mengalami hal itu

"Tapi setelah terindikasi lebih detail , Nyonya Byun saat ini sepertinya tengah melakukan _cemotheraphy_ . ."

Sehun membelalakan matanya . Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa itu _Cemotheraphy _

"Maksud anda?"tanya Sehun kaget . Dokter itu menghela nafas , " Nyonya Byun mengidap kanker saat ini . Ditambah ia sedang mengandung , dan itulah penyebab semakin lemah tubuhnya . "

Sehun terdiam . Terlalu banyak hal yang berkumpul di pikirannya saat ini . Kanker . Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya . Sehun merasa jahat pada Baekhyun saat ini .Perempuan ini tengah mengidap kanker dan beberapa waktu lalu ia sempat melecehkannya . Sehun benar – benar merasa berdosa . Dan saat ini , Sehun semakin merasakan perasaan bersalah itu saat mendapati tatapan Moonbin yang bersibobrok dengannya .

.

.

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati suaminya yang tengah duduk di ruang kerja nya , dengan kacamata separuh bulannya , juga segelas kopi di sampingnya . Yixing mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Suho

. Sang suami mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar mendapati istri nya tengah berdiri di depan ruang kerja nya .

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja . Tidak ada yang melarang mu untuk masuk , baobei "

Yixing tersenyum kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan Suho dan melirik sekilas kumpulan berkas _– yang Yixing tidak mengerti_ _sama sekali apa itu_ – diatas mejanya . Perempuan berdarah Cina itu memeluk suaminya dari belakang kemudian mencium pipi suaminya .

"Kau sedang apa ?"

"Biasa . Memeriksa data pasien ku yang terkena kanker hati " ujar Suho sambil memeluk lengan istrinya yang menggantung di kedua bahunya . Yixing mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menatap berkas – berkas di meja Suho .

"Kanker hati ? "

"Namanya Baekhyun . Ia memiliki seorang putra , dan dalam kondisi nya yang seperti ini . Ia pun harus dihadapkan dengan keadaan rumah tangga nya yang tidak baik . "

"Kasihan sekali ",bisik Yixing iba . Suho mengangguk kemudian mengambil salah satu berkasnya dan memberikannya pada Yixing . Perempuan Cina itu terkekeh kemudian mengambil berkas itu

"Oh , tentu saja aku mengerti apa yang tertera di dalam sini . " sindir Yixing dengan nada geli . Suho tersenyum tipis kemudian menunjuk satu deret kalimat yang terletak di tengah – tengah berkas itu . Yixing mengikuti arah tunjuk Suho .

" Entah hasil lab yang salah atau bagaimana , tapi di situ tertera bahwa pasienku ini tengah mengandung "

"Hamil?"Yixing mengernyitkan alisnya . Suho mengangguk kemudian mengambil kembali berkas ditangan Yixing . "Dia sudah menjalani tahap _Cemotheraphy_ ?"tanya Yixing . Suho mengangguk .

" Setidaknya aku harus bertanya langsung pada pasienku terlebih dahulu . "

"Apa tidak membahayakan janinnya , Chagi?"

"Itulah yang aku takutkan ", ujar Suho lemah . Yixing mengelus bahu suaminya dengan lembut , " Kemungkinannya hanya ada dua , bayi itu akan tetap sehat didalam kandungan pasienku , atau bayi itu malah semakin memperburuk keadaan pasienku?"

Yixing meringis membayangkannya . Ia tidak tahu siapa itu Baekhyun , pasien suaminya yang mengalami kanker hati dalam keadaan mengandung . Yixing tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila ia berada dalam posisi seperti Baekhyun , pikir Yixing saat ini .

"Kau sudah makan ?"tanya Suho lembut . Yixing mengalihkan tatapannya pada suaminya kemudian menggeleng .

"Belum . Aku baru saja akan mengajakmu makan , ayo !"ajak Yixing sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan suaminya . Suho terkekeh kemudian mengikuti langkah istrinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya dengan mesra.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku " ujar Baekhyun lemah sambil tersenyum samar pada Sehun yang kini tengah menggendong Moonbin yang tertidur . Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya untuk meraih Moonbin , dan Sehun pun menyerahkan tubuh mungil Moonbin kedalam pelukan Baekhyun . Ibu muda itu mengecup pelipis putra kecilnya , kemudian membaringkan tubuh mungil itu disebelahnya . Baekhyun agak kesulitan menggeser tubuhnya , sehingga Sehun pun harus bergerak untuk membantu perempuan mungil ini .

"Terima kasih ", ujar Baekhyun . Sehun pun tersenyum dan kembali duduk di kursinya . Baekhyun mengelusi rambut Moonbin dengan lembut kemudian menatap Sehun . Yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya ke ubin putih rumah sakit .

"Aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf atas kelakuan brengsek ku beberapa waktu lalu . Bersikap brengsek dan pergi begitu saja , padahal jelas – jelas kau sudah bersuami . Sungguh maafkan aku Baekhyun " ujar Sehun , dengan kepala tertunduk . Baekhyun tersenyum tipis .

"Tidak usah dipermasalahkan . Aku sudah memaafkanmu . Lagipula , hari ini kau sudah bersikap layaknya pahlawan bagiku . Mungkin jika kau tak ada , aku dan bayi ku ini tidak akan tertolong " ujar Baekhyun lembut . Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan tertegun saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang manis dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang pucat .

"Kau sungguh baik . Si Sialan Chanyeol itu benar – benar bodoh membiarkan istri sebaik dirimu " ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis . Baekhyun mengelus rambut Moonbin dengan lembut , tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya .

"Pasti dokter tadi memberitahumu tentang penyakit ku ya?"tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya . Sehun sempat mengernyitkan alisnya saat Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu . Bagaimana bisa seseorang mempertahankan senyum indahnya ketika ia harus membahas perihal penyakit yang sewaktu – waktu dapat mematikan tubuhnya?

"Hmm " jawab Sehun singkat .

"Bertambah lagi orang – orang yang mengetahui penyakitku ",kekeh Baekhyun . Sehun menatap perempuan dihadapannya serius . Apa perempuan ini sudah tidak memiliki rasa takut lagi dalam hidupnya? Perempuan dihadapannya ini benar – benar penuh misteri , batin Sehun . Lelaki tinggi itu meneliti keadaan tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin kurus semenjak ia terakhir melihatnya . Kemudian mata Sehun pun teralih pada wajah Baekhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil menatap Moonbin di sisinya . Entah mengapa , Sehun merasakan kedamaian yang luar biasa saat melihat perempuan dihadapannya ?

Apa ia mulai jatuh dalam pesona perempuan yang telah bersuami ini?

.

.

TBC

.

Mind To review?

.

Author's Note :MAAF YA TELAT BANGETTT DOHHHH TT Aku bener – bener ngolor banget soalnya entah kenapa kalo libur bawaan aku ingin tidur , apa karena efek golongan darah B? HAHAHHA dan juga aku sibuk akhir2 ini ngurusin sesuatu heheh tapi tenang ini dah apdet kok

Kadang aku mikir , pasaran ga sih FF aku ini ? Heheheh kepikiran banget sebenernya .

Ohya ada yang nanya , kayanya FF ini yang chap kemaren feel angst nya ilang , hihih aku mang sengaja ilangin dulu feel angst nya , karena kasihan Baekhyun kalo di sakitin mulu heheheh (?)

Oke , makasih untuk review kalian readers ^^ bener2 ngebangun banget dan bikin aku semangat hehehhe

Aku Ucapin makaish bangettt buat kaliann ya , dan aku minta maaf belom bisa sebtin satu-satu nama kalian seperti biasa , karena lagi buru – buru T.T tapi nanti aku bakal mention kalian di chap berikutnyaaa kok tenang aja hihihih

PS : Akhirnya Sehun dimunculin juga hhihi


	10. Chapter 9

**Across The Universe**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

**Other Cast: ****Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han - Kim Joon Myeon – Zhang Yi Xing**

**Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine because they're belong to their parents and God**

**Summary: Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat dalam . Cintanya bagaikan bintang di alam semesta . Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri . Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap tak pernah peduli,karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan melewati para pegawai _Park Corpuration_ yang saat ini tengah menatap nya dengan pandangan yang berbeda – beda . Pandangan yang ditujukan hanya untuk perempuan itu . Bagaimana mata – mata itu menatap nya . Para lelaki akan menatap perempuan cantik ini dengan tatapan memuja , sedang para perempuan akan menatap perempuan ini sinis , atau bahkan kagum dengan kecantikannya . Yang pertama mungkin lebih dominan bagi para perempuan di kantor ini .

Gaun merah pemberian Chanyeol yang melekat indah di tubuh langsingnya , stiletto hitam juga tatanan rambut dengan kesan sexy yang ia buat sedemikian rupa , membuat suasana kantor semakin _' panas'_ akan kedatangannya . Luhan memang benar – benar menarik atensi para pegawai di kantor Chanyeol .

Luhan tersenyum saat jarak tubuhnya dengan pintu ruangan Chanyeol sudah semakin dekat . Hentakan langkahnya begitu terdengar jelas , sehingga beberapa perempuan akan mendecih melihatnya . _Perebut suami orang_ , pikir mereka . Luhan tersenyum angkuh kemudian membuka pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol .

"Hai, sayang~" panggil Luhan dengan nada sexy saat mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menelepon seseorang dengan ponselnya . Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah . Luhan berusaha memeluk tubuh Chanyeol namun lelaki tinggi itu malah menjauhkan tubuhnya sembari melempar pandangannya ke arah lain , asal tidak pada Luhan .Perempuan berdarah oriental itu berdecak kesal , sedang Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan sambungan teleponnya . Luhan memilih untuk duduk di meja kerja Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan lelaki tampan itu . Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya kemudian menutup teleponnya .

"Kau ini selalu mengacuhkanku jika sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu ," Luhan memajukan bibirnya dengan manja sambil mengelus lengan Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu menatap Luhan kemudian mendesah .

"Tumben kau kemari saat aku akan pulang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membereskan dokumen – dokumen penting miliknya kemudian menaruhnya kedalam laci kerjanya . Luhan tersenyum manis kemudian berdiri dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan kilat .

"Aku akan ikut kerumahmu malam ini . Lagipula sudah lama kan kita tidak berduaan di kamar hangatmu baby ," Luhan memainkan telunjuk disepanjang rahang Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan Luhan dan memilih untuk mengambil jas kerjanya juga tas nya . Luhan masih setia duduk diatas meja milik Chanyeol .

"Kau mau ikut ke rumah ku kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan . Tentu saja perempuan Cina itu tersenyum lebar kemudian turun dari meja dan berjalan sambil mengapit lengan Chanyeol yang padat . Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju basement parkir dimana mobil Chanyeol diparkirkan . Selama di Lift , Luhan akan menggoda bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya . Meskipun Chanyeol membiarkan Luhan menciumnya , namun jauh di lubuk hatinya , Chanyeol tidak benar – benar menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Luhan saat ini .

Lift pun berhenti di basement khusus parkir . Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan memasuki mobil lalu mobil nmewah Chanyeol pun berjalan membelah jalanan Seoul sore itu .

Luhan akan kembali menarik wajah Chanyeol dan menghisap bibir lelaki tampan itu dengan ganas tiap kali _traffic light_ menyuruh setiap mobil yang melintas untuk berhenti . Chanyeol diam dan tak merespon . Ia membiarkan Luhan berbuat sesuka hati sore itu . Luhan tersenyum kecut di akhir kecupannya kemudian kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sulit diartikan . Chanyeol memilih diam dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya .

.

.

"Dia tertidur nyenyak sekali ," ujar Sehun saat melirik Moonbin yang tertidur dipangkuan nya dengan damai . Baekhyun melirik Moonbin kemudian mengecup puncak kepala balita itu dengan penuh sayang . Sehun kembali konsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang masih setia menepuk pelan punggung Moonbin .

" Kau sudah makan ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun . Lelaki berkulit tinggi itu menggeleng pelan . Baekhyun terkekeh manis . Kekehan yang mampu membuat hati Sehun bergetar sore itu .

"Sesampainya dirumahku kau makanlah terlebih dahulu , aku akan memasakanmu . Jangan sampai pulang dengan keadaan perut yang kosong , " ujar Baekhyun . Sehun mengangguk semangat . Sehun memelankan kecepatan mobilnya saat mobilnya sudah hampir sampai di kediaman milik Baekhyun . Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendapati mobil Chanyeol sudah terparkir di depan rumah nya sendiri .

"Itu ," tunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya . Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun , " Mobil Chanyeol kan?" tanya Sehun . Baekhyun mengangguk ragu . Tumben sekali suaminya pulang lebih cepat . Bahkan , Chanyeol pulang saat langit belum gelap . Sehun menepikan mobilnya tepat dibelakang mobil Chanyeol kemudian keluar melalui pintunya dan membantu Baekhyun dengan cara menggendong Moonbin dan menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar .

"Terima Kasih , " ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman pada Sehun . Lelaki tinggi itu membenarkan letak Moonbin yang tertidur di bahunya kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol . Keduanya berjalan memasuki rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol . Jarak dari pagar menuju pintu utama agak jauh , sehingga keduanya harus berjalan terlebih dahulu . Sehun berusaha membantu Baekhyun yang berjalan perlahan di sampingnya . Keduanya berjalan melewati taman dirumah itu , sampai keduanya mendapati dua sosok yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama . Keduanya berjalan mendekati kedua sosok tersebut . Kedua sosok yang tidak terlalu jelas jika dilihat dari kejauhan , namun saat kedua nya sudah semakin dekat , mereka dapat melihat jelas pemandangan tersebut .

Dan saat itu pula , keduanya terdiam kaku ditempat mereka saat mereka mendapati pemandangan yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan saat ini . Terutama bagi Baekhyun yang sontak terdiam dengan air mata yang hampir meleleh dari kedua matanya . Bagaimana ia mendapati Suaminya tengah berciuman mesra tepat di depan pintu rumah mereka dengan intim . Bagaimana Luhan – perempuan itu – memainkan tangannya di punggung Chanyeol sedang suaminya sendiri memilih menutup matanya , membiarkan Luhan bermain sesukanya .

"Mhhh ~," lenguhan Luhan terdengar sampai ketelinga Baekhyun . Sehun mengepalkan tangannya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya . Ia memberikan Moonbin di gendongannya pada Baekhyun , kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati kedua sosok tersebut . Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kemudian berusaha mendekati Sehun

"Sehun jangan !" pekik Baekhyun . Chanyeol dan Luhan melepaskan pagutannya saat mereka mendengar suara seseorang tak jauh dari mereka , dan saat itupula Sehun berhasil melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Chanyeol .

BUGH

"KYAAAAA~" Luhan berteriak kemudian berjalan mundur sambil menatap ngeri kedua lelaki dihadapannya . Chanyeol terjatuh dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya , sedang Sehun menatap Chanyeol jengah , penuh intimidasi . Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Chanyeol kemudian membantu Chanyeol untuk bangkit . Baekhyun berusaha membantu Chanyeol untuk bangun meski saat ini Moonbin berada di gendongannya . Chanyeol meringis kesakitan kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang membantunya untuk duduk .

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Chanyeol geram pada Sehun . Si pemukul tertawa meremahkan kemudian melirik Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya .

"Kau masih sibuk mengurusi wanita murahanmu sedang kau tidak sekalipun melihat kondisi istrimu saat ini ?" tanya Sehun .

"Sehun , cukup! Hentikan ," ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun putus asa . Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang sakit kemudian melirik Baekhyun .

"Maksudmu apa bajingan?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sarkastik . Sehun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kemudian menunjuk Luhan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya , " Kau lebih memilih bermesraan dengan dia sedang istrimu tengah tersiksa mengurus diri – "

"Sehun hentikan! " teriak Baekhyun sambil menahan air matanya . Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya . Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun .

"Biarkan dia tahu Baekhyun! Biarkan suamimu tahu kalau kau kini sedang mengandung dan kau kini – "

"STOP SEHUN KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" teriak Baekhyun dengan frustasi sambil menatap Sehun penuh airmata . Chanyeol membelalakan matanya penuh keterkejutan . Begitupula Luhan yang menatap Baekhyun kaget .

"Hentikan Sehun . Lebih baik kau pulang ," ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun . Lelaki tinggi berkulit putih itu menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum remeh pada Chanyeol .

"Jaga istrimu baik – baik ," ujar Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu sambil menahan emosinya . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol masih yang terduduk .

"Sebaiknya kau juga pulang ," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Luhan . Perempuan Cina itu berdecih . Rencananya gagal dan kini mau tidak mau ia harus pulang daripada memperumit keadaan . Luhan menatap Baekhyun sinis kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu . Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol perlahan kemudian menatap luka disudut bibir Chanyeol .

"Aku akan mengobatimu,"

"Baekhyun – " Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kemudian menatap Baekhyun seakan meminta penjelasan . Baekhyun tersenyum getir kemudian menggeleng .

" Aku harus mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu baru kita bicara "

.

.

Setelah menaruh Moonbin dikamarnya , Baekhyun segera mengambil kotak obat dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga . Baekhyun duduk dihadapan Chanyeol kemudian mengambil alcohol dan kapas dari balik kotak obat . Dengan telaten Baekhyun membersihkan luka di ujung bibir Chanyeol . Lelaki itu meringis saat lukanya sedikit ditekan . Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali membersihkan luka di ujung bibir Chanyeol .

Lelaki tinggi menatap wajah istrinya yang berjarak begitu dekat dengannya . Bagaimana wajah manis itu terlihat menawan meski tanpa makeup , bagaimana mata sipitnya itu terarah pada luka di sudut bibirnya .

Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun saat ini . Sampai Baekhyun ikut menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini seolah tengah membiusnya . Keduanya terdiam memandangi wajah pasangannya masing – masing . Bagaimana Chanyeol memuja betapa cantik dan manisnya perempuan dihadapannya , juga Baekhyun yang mengagumi sebarapa tampan dan menawannya lelaki yang berstatus suaminya ini . Keduanya masih terdiam pada posisi masing – masing , sampai Baekhyun melepaskan pandangannya dan kembali membersihkan luka Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu mendesah perlahan sembari menetralkan degup jantungnya yang entah kapan berdetak . Baekhyun dengan gugup menaruh plester tepat diatas luka Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan merapihkan kembali obat – obatan yang sempat ia keluarkan untuk dimasukan kedalam kotak obat lagi .

"Tetap diam disini dan jelaskan padaku yang sebenarnya ," ujar Chanyeol dengan mata yang terus menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta penjelasan . Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian menaruh kotak obat tersebut di meja yang terletak di sisinya .

" Apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi memang benar . Aku tengah mengandung saat ini ," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus perutnya dari luar . Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sambil melirik tangan Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengelus perutnya sendiri . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lembut

"Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan bayi ini . Oleh sebab itu kau tidak perlu khawatir , aku akan mengurus bayi ini sampai lahir sendiri ," Baekhyun menggerakan bola matanya keatas saat dirasanya air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya . " Setelah bayi ini lahir , jika kau tidak menginkan bayi ini , aku akan dengan sukarela akan pergi dari rumah ini dan memulai hidupku di rumah baru . Aku , Monnbin dan bayi ini . Maafkan aku , mungkin selama ini aku dan Moonbin sering merepotkanmu dengan segala tingkah nakal Moonbin dan juga perilakuku yang membuatmu marah . Oleh sebab itu , aku mohon Chanyeol biarakan bayi ini lahir dan biarkan aku yang meng - "

"Sebegitu jahatnyakah diriku sampai – sampai aku tega untuk melakukan hal tersebut pada bayiku kelak?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun . Perempuan itu terdiam saat Chanyeol menatapnya penuh luka .

"Bagaimanapun bayi didalam kandunganmu adalah bayiku dan aku bertanggung jawab untuk menghidupi bayi itu . Tetap tinggal disini dan biarkan aku ikut bertanggung jawab atas bayi ini ," ujar Chanyeol tegas . Baekhyun meneguk liurnya kasar kemudian mengangguk .

"Baiklah , jika kau menginginkannya . Tetapi jangan ragu untuk mengatakan jika kau tak sudi kami tinggal disini , Chanyeol " ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum tulusnya . Chanyeol menatap senyum itu . Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol seakan meleleh .

" Hmm "

Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah . Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu hamil bisa sekurus ini ? batin Chanyeol .

"Kau terlalu kurus untuk mengandung . Sebaiknya mulai besok kau harus rajin – rajin mengisi tubuhmu dengan makanan bergizi," ujar Chanyeol dingin meski dibalik perkataannya mengandung kekhawatiran yang mendalam . Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk . Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol , Baekhyun benar – benar bersyukur saat ini .

.

.

"Hoekk ,uhuk " Baekhyun terduduk di kloset sambil terus memuntahkan isi perutnya pagi itu . Pagi ini sudah ketiga kalinya Baekhyun muntah dan sukses membuat tubuhnya lemas . Baekhyun terus memuntahkan isi perutnya sampai sebuah tangan mengelus belakang lehernya dengan lembut dan memijatnya . Baekhyun melirik sekilas kemudian tersenyum pada sosok itu .

"Hoekk . . " Baekhyun kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya , dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia memijat lembut belakang tengkuknya . Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok . Chanyeol membersihkan sisa muntahan Baekhyun kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang kini masih menyandarkan kepalanya .

"Baekhyun , " panggil Chanyeol lembut . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum tipis .

"Lebih baik istirahat saja . Aku akan membawakan makan pagimu ke kamar , bagaimana ?" tanya Chanyeol . Baekhyun meremas lembut tangan Chanyeol kemudian menatap mata tajam itu

"Tapi aku belum menyiapkan sarapanmu ," ujar Baekhyun lemah . Chanyeol menggeleng , " Tidak usah . Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri . Kau istirahat saja hari ini "

"Kau kuat berjalan?" tanya Chanyeol . Baekhyun mengangguk . Perempuan itu berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya , namun hampir saja ia kembali terjatuh dilantai kamar mandi jika tangan kokoh Chanyeol tidak menahannya .

" Ck ," decak Chanyeol kemudian memapah Baekhyun menuju kamar mungilnya di belakang . Chanyeol meringis dalam hati saat mendapati keadaan kamar ini secara langsung . Ia menidurkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas kasur tipisnya kemudian tersenyum . " Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu oke? Kau tunggu disini "

Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju dapur dan lelaki itu tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Moonbin yang tengah bermain dengan mainannya diatas meja makan . Chanyeol mengambil roti dari balik lemari kemudian mengambil sayuran dari dalam kulkas dan juga buah – buahan . Ia berniat membuatkan Baekhyun sandwich juga jus buah . Namun sebelum itu , Chanyeol menyiapkan dahulu susu hangat untuk Moonbin dan juga bubur gandum untuk balita itu . Setelah selesai , Chanyeol menaruhnya di hadapan Moonbin . Kemudian mengecup ujung kepalanya dan kembali menuntaskan pekerjaannya .

Chanyeol mulai menaruh tuna , juga sayuran didalam lapisan roti itu kemudian setelah selesai ia mengupas buah dan membuat segelas jus pisang untuk Baekhyun . Setelah dirasa siap , ia menaruh makanan untuk Baekhyun ketas nampan dan membawanya ke kamar Baekhyun . Lelaki itu tersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah memandang langit – langit kamarnya .

" Ini . Habiskan , agar tubuhmu tidak lemas . Kau harus ingat bahwa saat ini kau membawa satu nyawa dalam tubuhmu , " ujar Chanyeol sambil menaruh makanan untuk Baekhyun di sisi tempat tidurnya . Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk .

"Terima kasih , Chanyeol . Ah , apakah Moonbin merepotkanmu ?Maafkan aku , " sesal Baekhyun . Chanyeol menggeleng , " Tidak apa . Lagipula hari ini hari minggu . Mungkin aku akan berdiam di rumah hari ini ,"

"Ehm – kalau begitu aku titip Moonbin . Apa tidak apa ?" tanya Baekhyun ragu dengan wajah pucatnya . Chanyeol terpana sesaat kemudian mengangguk .

"Terima kasih Chanyeol ,"

"Sama – sama . Habiskan makananmu ," Chanyeol kembali meninggalkan Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan . Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat Moonbin tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya . Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah Moonbin sambil mengelus rambut lembut balita itu .

" Kenapa tidak dimaka hm?" tanya Chanyeol . Moonbin melirik Chanyeol kemudian kembali sibuk dengan mainannya . Chanyeol melirik mobil – mobilan Moonbin yang sudah hampir rusak . Lelaki tinggi itu seakan terhimpit dadanya saat mendapati mainan milik Moonbin .

" Sesudah kau makan Papa akan memandikanmu kemudian kita beli mainan baru . Bagaimana ?" Moonbin menatap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar . Chanyeol mengecup pipi Moonbin kemudian menarik bubur gandum yang ia siapkan kemudian menyendoknya dan mulai menyuapi Moonbin . Sesekali Chanyeol akan bercanda dengan anaknya . Chanyeol tersenyum sedih saat menatap wajah Moonbin . Wajah yang mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya , dan juga wajah yang mirip dengan dirinya sendiri . Mengapa bisa ia menelantarkan lelaki kecil ini ? Lelaki kecil ini terlalu polos, dan terlalu sayang untuk di telantarkan , batin Chanyeol .

"Papa ," panggil Moonbin saat makanan dimulutnya sudah habis . Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian kembali menyendok bubur gandum didalam mangkuk sampai bubur itu habis lalu menuntun Moonbin untuk meminum susunya . Chanyeol bersorak girang saat makanan milik putranya habis kemudian Chanyeol menggendong balita itu dan memandikan bayi itu bersamanya . Keduanya mandi didalam bathtub yang sama sambil sesekali bercanda .

Chanyeol lupa memakai pakaiannya terlebih dahulu saat ia akan mengambil pakaian milik Moonbin didalam kamar Baekhyun . Alhasil , Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh atletis Chanyeol dan juga Chanyeol tersadar dari kebodohannya . Setelah itu , Chanyeol memakaikan Moonbin pakaian bersih dan terlebih dahulu ia pamit pada Baekhyun untuk mengajak Moonbin berjalan – jalan sehari penuh ini .

.

.

Tao tertawa terbahak saat mendapati suaminya baru saja menumpahkan seember es batu ke atas kepalanya . Tao memegang ponsel pintar milik suaminya yang masih setia merekam kegiatan suaminya . Kemudian Kris berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan otomatis Tao menghentikan aski merekamnya .

"Hhahahaha , kau harus lihat wajah bodohmu , Ge " ujar Tao . Kris mendecih sebal kemudian memutar kembali aksinya tadi yang sempat istrinya rekam .

"Kalau saja Zhoumi ge tidak men'tag ' ku dalam akun instagramnya , aku juga tidak akan mau melakukan ini ," ujar Kris kesal . Tao masih terbahak kemudian menyerahkan selembar handuk pada suaminya . Untung saja mereka melakukannya dikamar mandi , sehingga air dingin itu tidak berceceran kemana – mana .

"Lalu , selanjutnya siapa yang akan kau tantang ?"

"Mungkin Kai , Chanyeol , dan juga dirimu ," ujar Kris . Tao menatap suaminya tidak percaya . Sampai ponsel tao berdering dari balik saku celana jeans nya .

"Cepat bergantilah , Ge . Aku harus menerima panggilan terlebih dahulu ", ujar Tao kemudian berjalan meninggalkan suaminya dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di balkon . Tao melirik ponselnya , dan tersenyum tipis saat mendapati nama Suho tertera di layar ponselnya .

PIP

"Ya Ge ,"

_"Tao ?"_

"Ya Suho Ge ?Ada apa ?"

_"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" _

Tao melirik pintu kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh darinya , kemudian tersenyum , "Tidak juga , Ge . Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

_"Ini mengenai Baekhyun,"_

"Ada apa Ge," Tao memelankan suaranya . Wajahnya menjadi serius dan penuh ketegangan jika berhubungan dengan Baekhyun .

"Baru – baru ini aku berusaha mengambil sample darah dan juga air seni nya . Setelah melewati beberapa pemeriksaan , ada sesuatu yang membuatku kaget ,"

"Apa itu ?" tanya Tao khawatir . Dari seberang sana , Tao dapat mendengar deheman suara Suho dan helaan nafas dokter tampan itu

_"Baekhyun tengah mengandung dan aku takut kandungannya menganggu proses Cemotheraphy ini ,"_

"Hamil?" bisik Tao .

_"Ya . Oleh sebab itu aku hanya bertanya padamu karena kau yang dekat dengan Baekhyun ,"_

"Baekhyun Jie tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku " ujar Tao

_"Kandungan nya cukup membahayakan , Tao . Aku takut kandungannya malah semakin memperumit penyembuhannya ,"_ujar Suho dengan nada lemah . Tao menggigit bibirnya . Ia kehabisan kata – kata untuk hal ini .

"Jadi , aku harus bagaimana ? "

_" Entahlah , mungkin ini dosa dan ini tidak baik . Tapi demi Tuhan , kandungannya ini sedang membahayakannya . Aku minta padamu untuk – "_

"Membujuknya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya kan ?" tanya Tao .

"_Benar . . "_ bisik Suho .Tao menutup matanya . Ini adalah hal terumit yang pernah ia alami . Ini tidak mudah apalagi bagi perempuan penuh perasaan seperti Baekhyun . Namun , Tao berusaha memantapkan hatinya .

"Akan kucoba "

_"Terima kasih , Tao"_

.

.

Baekhyun cepat – cepat menaruh kembali obat – obatan miliknya kedalam laci di dapurnya saat ia mendengar suara langkah Moonbin yang baru saja datang bersama Chanyeol . Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum saat mendapati Moonbin yang tengah berlari kearahnya sambil membawa boneka Rilakkuma . Baekhyun memeluk balita itu kemudian membawanya kedalam gendongannya .

"Halo , anak tampan . Dari mana saja ?Mama rindu ," ujar Baekhyun sambil menciumi wajah Moonbin yang bulat .

"Papa !" tunjuk Moonbin sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan riang . Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum . Lelaki tinggi itu mengelus puncak kepala Moonbin lalu menaruh kantung belanjaan diatas meja makan .

"Aku sudah membelikan Moonbin beberapa pakaian baru , juga mainan baru ," ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kantung – kantung belanjaan itu dengan dagunya . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi Moonbin .

"Ayo bilang terima kasih pada Papa , terima kasih Papa ~" ujar Baekhyun . Moonbin menatap Chanyeol kemudian meminta lelaki tinggi itu untuk menggendongnya . Chanyeol dengan senang hati menggendong balita itu dan mengecup pipinya .

"Terima kasih , Papa" ujar Moonbin dengan suara lucunya . Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mencium gemas pipi gembul itu , "Sama – sama , Moonbin"

"Terima Kasih , Chanyeol . Kau sungguh baik ," ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah . Chanyeol berdehem gugup kemudian tersenyum tipis .

"Sama – sama . Aku juga sudah membelikanmu pakaian untuk ibu hamil melihat pakaianmu beberapa sudha tak layak pakai ," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan , " dan juga susu untuk ibu hamil juga makanan sehat lainnya " ujar Chanyeol . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar .

"Terima Kasih banyak ,"

" Hmm . Sebaiknya kau gantikan dulu pakaian Moonbin . Kasihan dia ," ujar Chanyeol sambil menurunkan tubuh Moonbin ke bawah . Baekhyun akan menggendong tubuh Moonbin jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahan tangannya .c

"Selama hamil kau tidak boleh menggendong anak ini . Aku takut dia menendang perutmu . Kau mau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian tersenyum sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga . Chanyeol berjongkok kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Moonbin .

"Nah , mulai sekarang Moonbin harus berjalan sendiri ya . Mama sedang membawa adik bayi dalam perut , jadi tidak boleh terlalu sering minta Mama menggendongmu , okay?" tanya Chanyeol . Moonbin mengangguk . Chanyeol mengecup pipi Moonbin kemudian berdiri kembali .

"Bawalah dia kekamarmu ," ujar Chanyeol . Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menggenggam tangan Moonbin dan membawanya kekamar . Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun , Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju laci di dapurnya . Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun , sebenarnya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah meneguk beberapa butir obat kemudian memasukannya ke dalam laci ini saat ia mendengar suara Moonbin . Chanyeol curiga dengan gerak – gerik Baekhyun . Oleh sebab itu lelaki ini berjalan mendekati laci itu dan membuka laci itu . Benar saja , disana terdapat beberapa bungkus obat yang Chanyeol tidak tahu itu apa . Chanyeol mengambil salah satu obat kemudian membaca tulisan dalam obat itu

" Seoul International Hospital . . Mrs. Park Baek Hyun . . "

Chanyeol membolak – balikan obat itu . Nihil , ia tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun . Sampai Ia mendapati salah satu kantung plastik yang terletak di ujung laci . Lelaki tinggi itu mengambil kantung plastik itu kemudian merogoh ke dalamnya . Benar saja , ia mendapati secarik kertas bertuliskan nama seseorang dan juga nomor telepon yang tertera disitu . Chanyeol membaca nama itu , kemudian menghafalakannya diluar kepala .

"Dokter Kim Joon Myeon . . "

.

.

TBC

.

Mind To Review?

.

Author's Note :

HALOOOOO AAA MAAPKAN SAYA TELAT APDET YAA READER T_T btw , angst nya aku kurangin dulu ya readers . Disini aku mau buat Chanyeol bener – bener sadar akan perasaannya sebenarnya ama Baekkie hihih kasian Mama Baekkie di dzolimi mulu (?) MAKASIH LOH KALIAN SEMUA BENER2 KEREN!CINTA READERS SEMUAAA!APALAGI YANG SETIA NUNGGUIN! I LAH YOU!

Makasih ya buat **Shouda Shikaku** yang merevisi tulisanku di chap 9 ! You're Jjjang! ^^

Mau curhat dulu nih kenapa bisa telat apdet . Jadi , sehari sesudah aku mengapdet chap 9 , tiba2 badan dilanda demam dan juga ditambah badan pegal semua . Alhasil, 17 agustus'an pun dinikmati diatas ranjang sendiri . Dan ampe sekarang pun ternyata tangan aku masih pegel . Dan pas aku diperiksa ke dokter ternyata kena Cikunguya T.t duh ga pernah kepikiran punya sakit kek gini . Ditambah kondisi tubuh aku ternyata lagi buruk , makanya hasil Lab aku mengenai trombosit ama LED aku jelek banget T.T oleh sebab itu aku mohon maaf untuk keterlembatan apdet ya .

Juga ohya ! Kayanya untuk chap 11 agak telat juga soalnya aku mau liburan dulu nih readers heheh maklum bosen di rumah selama libur 4 bulan ini gak kemana – mana jadi mau puas – puasin liburan nih hihihi . Tapi tenang , aku bakal apdet lagi kok karena ini udah mau masuk klimax nih FF ini hehe

SELAMAT BACA YA SEMUANYAAA!^^

P.S adakah yang membeli Die Jungs ? DOH MAHAL BANGET SUMPAH DEHH T_T

P . S . S Adakah yang sudah membaca pengakuan Ex- sesaeng fans mengenai EXO terlebih tentang Baekhyun ? HAHAH Kalian ChanBaek Shipper harus baca ^^

P . S . S . S SELAMAT HARI ULANG TAHUN KEMERDEKAAN RI YANG KE 69!MERDEKAAA!

Big Thx To :

**Chapter 7:**

**Frozen Peony | Sniaanggrn| byunyeolliexo|Aheyo Kim |Volturi6| Vita Williona Venus|younlaycious88|rizky . i . kiki|RLR14|Park Faro|nur991fah|PCYloveBBH|ruixi|i-BAEK|followbaek|Namu Hwang|Aria Sweden|rika . maulina .94|BabyDeer940412|stitchunS|beng beng max|devrina|yolyol|ChanbaekLuv|Parl Faro|leeyeol|eunstickerlecek|hikari . chania|WinDeerDoBacon-dkl|dandelionleon|Shouda Shikaku|anggi32897|TrinCloudSparKyu|HchY|Ikki Ka Jung99|exoel|ByunBina|onkey shipper04|hyoo-jin08|naranari2|apalah arti sebuah nama |Shiyon61|zoldyk|baekkiepyeon|septhaca|Roxanne Jung|hunhips|devie . chaniago . 9|HunHanCherry1220|Kim Hyunsoo|exindira|bellasung21|sachan|nanshin92|Benivella|Doaddict|ms . ex|Choi Hyun Young|90Rahmayani|oohme94|kimyori95|Rly . C . Jaekyu|fitry . sukma . 39|sachan|fanoy5|melizwufan|yoyoye|yongin21|apalah arti sebuah nama |Fuji Jump910|Rechi|Maydia Dzulvida|caroline88|RUSALIAR|Rina972|Daebakkaeb|ezeypark|shallow lin|tkhditaa|iyas|IndahOliedLee|GalaxYeol|Risukaaa|Byun Snow|sitsitkom|Peach Panda Exo|putri . inspirit|maya yesha|SyiSehun|Minra|AngelExo12Alien|Kyuracho|cr7|Baekyeolshipper|Ms . Yeremia|Byunchan009|kiki|xxxsehun|lee yong in|Shinichi Uciha|Shinichi Uciha byunpark|kakaisoo|chan – wifey|indahrahma|soochan18|sachan|luchen379|cho suuya|witthme01|wdynt27|and guests|**

**Chap 8**

**Majey Jannah97|RLR14|tomatocherry|idafrominaexo|hyoo-jin08|followbaek|Baekkiepyeon|exindira|ChanbaekLuv|Hanna Byun|doreimfaseul|WinDeerBacon-dkl|lativa . akatsuki|tiffanychoi23byun|kimyori95|bellasung21|shiyon61|ruixi|Shouda Shikaku|HchY|apalah arti sebuah nama|soochan18|Byunchan009|sniaaggrn|Ikki Ka Jung99|yongin21|exoel|fitry . sukma .39|septhaca|yoyoye|mpiet . lee|90rahmayani|melizwufan|Roxanne Jung|Hanbyeol267|devie . chaniago . 9|ChanHyunPark|chapira . dwii|ekf . faridah . 004|onkey shipper04|younlaycious88|putri . inspirit|parkilili|Park Minra|tkhditaa|Narsih|Shallow lin|sehyun14|HunHanCherry1220|JonginDO|Park Faro|byunyeolliexo|nur991fah|Rly . c . jaekyu|TrinCloudSparKyu|zoldyk|baeksounds|Rina972|Fuji Jump910|Kyuracho|indahrahma|Rechi|Kim Dihyun|minha|hikari . chania|gaemxian|rillakuchan|Daebakkaeb|iyas|SyiSehun|Oh Lana|Shinichi Uciha|fanoy5|kiki|baekbaek|Byun Baek Mi| Byun wife|hunhips|rara hunnie|AngelExo12Alien|ilaohsn|babyuchy91|IndahOliedLee|Hohoshi|ChanBaekshippers|Peach Panda Exo|Ambarambarwaty|Ovihyunee|Witthme01|srhksr|panypanytiffany|indi1004|Deby Jongong |and Guests **


	11. Chapter 10

**Across The Universe**

**Author : PrincePink a** **.** **k** **.** **a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun**

**Other Cast : Huang Zi Tao – Kim Joon Myeon – Xi Lu Han – Oh Se Hun**

**Genre : Angst,Hurt,OOC,Sad,Romance,Genderswitch**

**Summary: Baek Hyun Mencintai Chan Yeol amat dalam** **.** **Cintanya bagaikan bintang di alam semesta . Mencintai Chan Yeol lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri . Mencintai Chan Yeol tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya setiap saat . Ia tak pernah peduli,karena ia mencintai Chan Yeol **

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**.**

" Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar kedalam untuk menemui Baekhyun?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang kini tengah bercermin pada cermin saku yang ia keluarkan dari tas _Gucci_ nya . Tao menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya yang kini tengah tersenyum di bangku kemudi nya .

" Tidak perlu . Aku bisa sendiri . Cepatlah pergi , mobil adikmu sudah tidak ada dipekarangan ," ujar Tao kemudian tangan kirinya bergerak untuk membuka pintu di samping kanannya dan keluar dari mobil _Ford_ milik Kris . Tao menyempatkan untuk memberikan _flying kiss_ pada suaminya yang kini telah melesat menuju kantornya pagi itu . Perempuan berdarah Cina itu masih setia berdiri tempatnya sampai mobil suaminya menjauh dari pandangannya . Ia membuka pagar kediaman Park kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu .

Tao mengernyit heran saat ia mendapati dua orang maid tengah membersihkan pekarangan rumah megah ini . Apa Chanyeol mempekerjakan maid saat ini ? Tao tersenyum saat seorang maid menatapnya , kemudian maid itu pun tersenyum balik pada Tao . Perempuan itu langsung saja memasuki rumah itu dan tersenyum saat mendapati Moonbin yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil meminum susu botolnya .

"Selamat pagi , _little boy_ ," sapa Tao dengan nada ceria kemudian duduk disebelah Moonbin dan mengecupi pipi gembul itu . Moonbin yang tahu bahwa bibi nya datang segera tersenyum lebar dan memeluk leher Tao

"_Aunty_ !" panggilnya riang . Tao terkekeh geli kemudian mengelus rambut tebal milik bocah berusia satu tahun lebih ini . Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, namun ia tidak mendapati ibu dari bocah ini .

"Kemana Mama mu , sayang ?" tanya Tao pada Moonbin . Balita itu malah kembali meminum susunya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Tao .

"Hai , Tao " sapa Baekhyun dari arah belakang dengan wajah sedikit pucat . Tao segera berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun , tak lupa dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan di wajah Tao saat mendapati betapa pucatnya Baekhyun dengan bulir – bulir keringat di pelipisnya .

"Kau tidak apa – apa Jie? Mukamu pucat sekali . Kau terlihat sangat tidak baik ," Tao membantu Baekhyun untuk berjalan kemudian mendudukan perempuan mungil itu untuk duduk . Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum lembut . Baekhyun melirik Moonbin yang hampir menghabiskan setengah susu nya .

"Tidak apa – apa . Ini hanya gejala yang akan aku alami selama 8 bulan kedepan ," ujar Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Tao .

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Tao saat mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil dari mulut Baekhyun . Perempuan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk , " Aku hamil "

DEG

Tao tidak bisa berkata apa – apa . Niatnya kesini selain mengunjungi Baekhyun dan menemaninya _Cemo_ , yaitu untuk menanyakan perihal kebenaran mengenai kehamilan perempuan dihadapannya ini . Nyatanya , tanpa Tao bertanya pun perempuan ini sudah mengatakannya secara langsung . Tao kembali teringat perkataan Suho tadi malam mengenai kehamilan Baekhyun .

" Jie ? kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku ?" tanya Tao dengan wajah khawatir . Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian mengulum bibirnya .

"Rencananya aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk keluarga Park nanti saat ulang tahun Eomma Park yang diadakan lusa ," Baekhyun mengelus perut ratanya kemudian tersenyum . Sedang Tao ? pikirannya tak menentu , hatinya berkecamuk . Separuh hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus memberitahukan perihal mengenai kehamilan Baekhyun yang membahayakan dirinya , namun separuh hatinya menolak saat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata Baekhyun . Menjadi seorang ibu apalagi saat kau tengah mengandung buah hatimu adalah sesuatu yang paling membahagiakan di dunia . Meskipun Tao belum mengalaminya , namun Tao dapat merasakan kebahagiaan itu . Tao tersenyum getir melihat Baekhyun saat ini

"Chanyeol mau menerima bayi ini . Awalnya aku sempat ragu , namun suamiku bersikeras ," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada Tao kemudian melirik Moonbin . Tao tak dapat menutupi senyumnya saat mendengar hal itu .

"Baguslah ," ujar Tao dengan nada bahagia di dalamnya . Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum lebar mendengarnya .

"Chanyeol juga mulai mempekerjakan maid – maid dirumah ini , katanya aku harus banyak beristirahat dan berhenti melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri," Baekhyun mengelus perut datarnya sembari membayangkan betapa lembutnya sikap Chanyeol akhir – akhir ini .

" Hari ini jadwalmu _Cemo_ , sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap – siap . Aku akan mengantarmu . Biar Moonbin dititipkan dirumah Kyungsoo ,"

"Hmm . Aku titip Moonbin sebentar ya ," ujar Baekhyun kemudian segera berjalan meninggalkan Tao . Perempuan berdarah Cina itu memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan iba . Ia melirik Moonbin yang kini tengah menatapnya . Tanpa aba – aba , Tao segera menggendong Moonbin dan menaruhnya diatas pangkuannya .

"Aku tidak tega memberitahukannya . . " bisik Tao dengan nada lirih . Moonbin yang berada dipangkuan Tao menatap Tao dengan pandangan polosnya .

"Mamamu layak mendapat kebahagiaan ini . _Aunty_ tidak tega menghancurkannya , _little boy_ " ujar Tao pada Moonbin yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar di sela – sela acara minum susunya . Tao menatap pancaran mata indah bocah kecil ini kemudian menghujani wajah Moonbin dengan ciuman dan berhasil membuat bocah lelaki itu terkekeh geli .

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kartu nama yang sedari tadi ia pegang . Pikirannya melayang entah kemana , mengabaikan tumpukan dokumen yang seharusnya ia selesaikan sesegera mungkin . Tetapi lelaki ini memilih untuk duduk diatas kursi nya sambil menatap deretan nama diatas kertas kecil itu .

"Dokter kim Joon Myeon , " bisiknya . Sesuatu seakan melintas cepat didalam otak Chanyeol sehingga berhasil menggerakan jemari Chanyeol untuk memencet beberapa nomor pada telepon di meja nya . Memencet beberapa nomor yang ia ingat . Chanyeol terdiam saat nada sambung menyapa gendang telinganya . Beberapa detik dihabiskan Chanyeol untuk menunggu nada sambung itu berhenti dan digantikan suara sapaan dari sebrang sana .

_"Halo ,"_ sapa suara berat disebrang sana . Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian menegakan tubuhnya .

" Halo , Daehyun " panggil Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat . Suara kekehan dari sebrang sana terdengar

_"Hei , apa kabar bung? Tumben meneleponku? Apalagi yang harus kulakukan , Mr. Park ?"_ tanya Daehyun dengan gaya non formalnya pada Chanyeol .

"Bisakah kau mencari data seseorang ?"

_"Tentu. Itu pekerjaan ku dan kau tepat sekali menggunakan kemampuanku untuk memenuhi keinginanmu itu ,"_ ucap Daehyun di sebrang sana . Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya kemudian melirik kartu nama ditangannya

_"Jadi , siapa yang harus ku cari ?"_

" Cari data seorang dokter bernama Kim Joon Myeon , dia bekerja di Seoul Internation Hospital ,"

_"Okay . Aku akan meneleponmu sesegera mungkin ,"_

"Terima kasih , Dae . Kau yang terbaik ,"

_"Tentu hahaha . Sudah , tunggu saja informasi ku beberapa menit lagi Park ,"_

"Hmm ,"

Chanyeol segera menutup teleponnya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya . Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah sembari menimang kartu nama ditangannya . Pikiran Chanyeol melayang saat ia mengingat Baekhyun meminum obat yang ia sembunyikan di dalam laci di dapurnya . Apalagi melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun , Chanyeol semakin curiga . Chanyeol tidak berani bertanya pada Baekhyun perihal obat ini tadi pagi karena ia takut Baekhyun akan terkejut dan malah berakibat pada kehamilannya .

Ngomong – ngomong kehamilan , Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan memberikannya seorang bayi mungil . Jujur , Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Moonbin yang selama ini ia sia – siakan , dan Chanyeol ingin menangis bila ia mengingat betapa jahat dan bodohnya dia bertindak selama ini . Moonbin kecil yang malang dan tidak tahu apa – apa .

Chanyeol merasa ia harus menebus kesalahannya pada bayi ini . Bayi yang akan lahir di tengah – tengah keluarganya . Chanyeol berjanji akan menyayangi bayi ini , menyayangi Moonbin , dan juga menyayangi . . . Baekhyun .

Baekhyun ?

Mungkin Chanyeol masih bingung dengan perasaannya . Ia terlihat khawatir kerap kali Baekhyun dalam keadaan drop di masa kehamilannya , atau ia akna bertindak lembut akhir – akhir ini . Chanyeol bodoh dalam mengartikan perasaan . Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun akhir – akhir ini ?

Bentuk pertanggung jawaban

Atau mungkin . .

Cinta

"Ck !" Chanyeol berdecak kesal . Jujur , Baekhyun memenuhi pikirannya akhir – akhir ini . Ditambah berita mengenai kehamilannya , semakin membuat otak Chanyeol dipenuhi oleh wajah perempuan mungil itu . Entah apa yang memulai perasaan khawatir itu membuncah , terlebih saat ia melihat Baekhyun . Mungkinkah Chanyeol terkena karma ?

_KRING KRING_

Suara telepon memecah lamunan Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu segera meraih gagang telepon dan menempelkannya pada telinganya .

"Halo ,"

_"Chan , aku sudah menemukan data orang bernama Kim Joon Myeon itu "_

"Katakan secara rinci ," Chanyeol meraih secarik kertas kosong dari balik lacinya lalu mengambil pena yang selalu ia bawa di saku kemejanya .

_" Namanya Kim Joon Myeon , lahir pada tanggal 22 May di Seoul . Mahasiswa cumlaude di Massachusetts Institute and Technology . Kepintarannya berhasil membuatnya menjadi dokter ketua di Seoul International Hospital . Sudah menikah dengan seorang perempuan berdarah Cina bernama Zhang Yi Xing , dan memiliki satu anak saat ini . Dan saat ini , Kim Joon Myeon bekerja sebagai dokter ahli kanker di Seoul – "_

"Kanker?!" potong Chanyeol kaget . Daehyun bergumam dari sebrang . Chanyeol membelalakan matanya kaget . Tidak mungkin , batin Chanyeol .

_"Ya . Kanker . Itulah mengapa ia di berhasil meraih gelar cumlaude karena dosen penguji nya saat itu sangat puas dengan hasil penelitiannya mengenai kanker yang menyerang daerah Af – "_

_BRAK_

Chanyeol segera menutup teleponnya dan bergegeas meraih jas nya kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangannya .

.

.

" Semuanya jadi 120 ribu won , Tuan ," ujar _waitress_ dihadapan Sehun . Lelaki berpakaian _casual_ itu merogoh dompetnya kemudian mengeluarkan 3 lembar uang dengan nilai berbeda . Kemudian menyodorkannya pada _waitress_ di hadapannya . Sehun mengambil _Caramel Latte_ yang baru saja ia pesan kemudian ia sesap melalui sedotan berwarna hijau yang kini telah bertengger di bibirnya . Sembari menunggu uang kembali , Sehun melayangkan pandangannya kepenjuru _coffee shop_ itu . Sampai mata Sehun berhenti pada sosok berpakaian kasual yang kini tengah duduk sembari memandang pemandangan dari balik jendela . Sehun mengingat siapa sosok itu .

"Ini uang kembalinya . Terima kasih , Tuan ,"

"Sama – sama , " Sehun tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok yang kini berhasil mencuri perhatiannya . Sosok yang kini tetap terdiam ditempatnya . Sehun berhenti tepat di sisinya kemudian berdehem . Sosok itu pun memutar kepalanya kemudian menatap Sehun .

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sehun. Sosok itu mengangguk kemudian dengan wajah lesu ia meraih cangkir _coffee_ dihadapannya . Sehun memilih duduk di hadapan sosok itu . Sosok perempuan yang kini lebih memilih memainkan jari telunjuknya di bibir cangkir , tanpa menatap Sehun .

" Aku belum mengenalmu ," ujar Sehun memecah keheningan . Perempuan itu mendongak kemudian tersenyum tipis .

"Xi Lu Han . Kau sendiri ?"

"Oh Se Hun . Senang berkenalan denganmu , "

"Senang ? " tanya Luhan sambil menaikan alis kanannya . Sehun mengangguk polos sambil meminum minumannya . " Pertemuan yang memalukan ," lirih Luhan sambil tersenyum getir .

" Pertemuan dimana aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah wanita simpanan sahabat – err – mantan sahabatku ?begitu? " tanya Sehun balik . Luhan mengangguk sembari menatap Sehun .

"Siapa yang peduli " Ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya . Luhan terkekeh pelan kemudian menyesap coffee nya , kemudian kembali menaruhnya diatas meja .

"Mantan sahabat ?"

" Yup . Chanyeol memergoki menggoda Baekhyun , kemudian aku dipukuli dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol benar – benar menjauhiku bahkan sepertinya ia sudah tidak menganggapku sahabatnya ," ujar Sehun dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya . Luhan mengangguk mengerti , sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali lesu .

" Seberapa dekat kau dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan kemudian memilih menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya sembari meminum minumannya . Luhan pikir Sehun seperti bocah kelas 1 SMP yang diberi minuman kesukaannya saat ini .

" Kami bersahabat sejak SMU , kemudian kami kuliah di jurusan yang berbeda dan juga universitas yang berbeda . Tetapi kami sering meluangkan waktu bersama setiap hari libur atau sepulang kuliah . Chanyeol akan menginap di apartement ku begitupun sebaliknya . Atau pergi ke club bersama , menggoda para wanita lalu membuang – buang uang bersama ," Sehun terkekeh di akhir pernyataannya , dan perempuan dihadapannya pun ikut terkekeh .

"Lalu , Baekhyun ? Kau mengenalnya ?" tanya Luhan . Sehun menghentikan gerakan mulutnya kemudian menatap Luhan .

"Aku tidak mengenalnya bahkan tidak mengetahui latar belakangnya . Aku hanya tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah menikah karena Baekhyun sudah hamil " ujar Sehun santai .

" Aku membencinya ," ujar Luhan dengan nada sinis . Sehun tersenyum tipis , " Tentu saja . Bahkan itu akan aneh jika kau tidak membencinya ,"

" Aku membencinya karena ia hamil ,"Luhan berujar sinis , namun terkandung nada kesedihan dibalik perkataannya . Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan . Luhan merasakan gejolak amarahnya yang kembali mencuat tiap kali nama Baekhyun terdengar ditelinganya , sedang Sehun hanya mampu menebak apa yang dirasakan perempuan dihadapannya .

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun dingin . Luhan menatap Sehun sesaat , kemudian membuang wajahnya ke arah lain .

"Kupikir kau tidak mencintai nya sepenuh hati . Kau hanya mencintainya karena ia seorang CEO , seorang yang mampu membuatmu bahagaia dengan segala materi yang berikan , dan kau hanya berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah pasangan yang sempurna bagimu karena ia memiliki segalanya -,"

"Berhenti berbicara . Kau hanya akan menyulut amarahku saat ini " ujar Luhan dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun . Lelaki tinggi itu menyeringai tipis kemudian melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja .

" Kau tidak mencintainya sepenuh hati . Kau hanya mencintai kesempurnaannya "

"Diam Oh Se Hun!"

" Coba bayangkan kau berada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini ? Apa kau akan tetap tegar? Apa kau memilih untuk mengakhiri ini semua ? Apa kau pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya hati Baekhyun kerap kali melihatmu dan suaminya saling bermesraan didepan kedua matanya ?Apa kau – "

_BRAK_

Luhan memukul meja dengan keras kemudian berdiiri . Semua pengunjung terdiam dan menatap Luhan dengan pemandangan kaget . Sehun menyeringai membalas tatapan mata tajam milik Luhan .

" Aku tidak mau beradu mulut dengamu , Tuan Oh " Luhan meraih tasnya kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun .

"Huh , dasar perempuan"

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit kemudian berhenti saat ia menemukan meja informasi terletak di sisi lift . Chanyeol menyapa perawat yang tengah berjaga di meja informasi itu kemudian menanyakan perihal keberadaan Kim Joon Myeon pada perawat itu

" Lurus lalu belok kanan , anda akan menemukan ruang kerja Joon Myeon Songsaenim ,"

"Terima Kasih banyak ," balas Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu mengikuti arahan perawat tadi . Tak sampai lima menit , lelaki itu telah tiba di depan ruangan berpintu putih dengan nama Kim Joon Myeon tertera di bagian atas pintu itu . Chanyeol perlahan membuka pintu itu . Suho – Joon Myeon – yang tengah sibuk dalam pembicaraan di telepon membalikan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol . Dengan isyarat tangan , Suho menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk kemudian memintanya untuk menunggu .

Chanyeol yang mengerti pun membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa yang terletak diruangan itu . Ruangan itu cukup nyaman , tidak didominasi warna putih seperti warna rumah sakit . Tetapi malah dipenuhi warna hijau dan cokelat . Chanyeol merasakan perasaan tenang saat ia menginjakan kaki diruangan itu . Dokter satu ini pintar juga memilih warna ruangan yang nyaman , batin Chanyeol .

"Baiklah . . Akan segera kuselesaikan laporannya . . baiklah . Sampai bertemu hari Senin . . Annyeong ,"

Suho segera menaruh ponselnya kedalam saku kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol . " Maafkan aku membuat tuan menunggu ," ujar Suho ramah kemudian mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol .

"Tidak masalah . Ah , perkenalkan namaku Park Chan Yeol ," ujar Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan tangannya . Suho meraih tangan Chanyeol kemudian menjabatnya

"Kim Joon Myeon . Panggil aku Suho saja . Nah , ada yang bisa ku bantu Tuan Park ?" tanya Suho sambil berjalan menuju kulkasnya yang terletak di sudut ruangan . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat .

"Kau mau minum apa ? air mineral , _7UP_ , _Coke_ , _Apple Juice_ , Teh dingin ?" tanya Suho sambil membuka kulkasnya . Chanyeol tersenyum tipis .

_" Apple Juice , please "_

"Pilihan yang tepat untuk orang sesibuk dirimu," ujar Suho sambil mengambil sebotol _Apple Juice_ dan juga sebotol teh dingin . Suho berjalan mendekati Chanyeol kemudian menyodorkan sebotol _Apple Juice_ itu pada Chanyeol , yang mana diterima dengan baik oleh Chanyeol .

"Terima kasih ,"

" Sama – sama . Jadi , apa yang membuat Tuan Park datang ke ruanganku ?" tanya Suho dengan nada bijak disertai keramahan didalamnya . Chanyeol menaruh botol _apple juice_ ditangannya keatas meja kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil selembar kertas kecil disakunya kemudian memberikannya pada Suho .

" Aku mengetahui mu tempat kerjamu dari sini ," ujar Chanyeol . Suho menerima kartu nama itu kemudian tersenyum . Dokter tampan itu melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali memberikan kartu nama itu pada Chanyeol .

" Salah satu anggota keluarga ku mengkonsumsi obat rujukan dari mu ," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Suho serius .

" Boleh kutahu siapa nama anggota keluargamu ?" tanya Suho tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya . Chanyeol berdehem sekali kemudian menegakan tubuhnya

"Park Baek Hyun . Dia istriku"

Suho terdiam menatap Chanyeol . Tentu saja Suho mengenal siapa itu Baekhyun . Salah satu pasiennya yang memerlukan perawatan khusus akhir – akhir ini akibat penyakit yang dideritanya .

"Baekhyun ?"

"Ya . Baekhyun . Aku melihat istriku mengkonsumsi obat – obatan yang kau beri . Aku tidak mau berbasa – basi terlalu jauh , aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya istriku derita dan mengapa kau memberikannya obat itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah mengeras dan juga khawatir . Tak dipungkiri , dada Chanyeol berdegup kencang saat ia bertanya pada Suho . Namun , sang dokter hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak terbaca .

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

Suho menghela nafasnya letih kemudian berdiri menuju meja kerjanya dan membuka laci miliknya . Chanyeol hanya mampu memperhatikan gerak – gerik dokter berambut pirang itu dengan seksama . Suho mengambil satu tumpuk _file_ dari dalam lacinya kemudian kembali duduk dihadapan Chanyeol . Suho menaruh file itu diatas meja kemudian mendorong nya perlahan .

"Bacalah . Kau akan mengerti "

Chanyeol mengambil _file_ itu dengan tangan bergetar kemudian mulai membukanya dan membacanya . Suho hanya menatap pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan . Suho sudah tahu banyak mengenai keadaan Baekhyun juga keadaan rumah tangga pasiennya itu dari Tao dan Kris . Pasangan suami istri itu sering menceritakan betapa menderitanya hidup Baekhyun ditengah keadaannya yang kritis . Suho mungkin seorang dokter yang dilatih untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang , tetapi untuk hal ini , Suho menyimpan sedikit kekecewaan pada Chanyeol , selaku suami pasiennya yang tidak memberikan perhatian yang layak bagi pasiennya . Tapi , apa yang dilihat Suho saat ini berbeda . Chanyeol yang ia ketahui melalui mulut orang dan Chanyeol yang ia lihat saat ini justru memiliki sikap yang berbeda . Chanyeol dihadapannya kini adalah Chanyeol yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi istrinya , dan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya . Untuk sementara ini , Suho bahkan berani memberikan _Medical Record_ milik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol . Entahlah , sesuatu menggerakan hati Suho untuk memberi tahukan ini pada Chanyeol .

Chanyeol menatap kertas – kertas ditangannya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca . Lelaki tinggi itu mendongakan kepalanya kemudian menatap Suho . Sang dokter dapat membaca raut wajah bingung , khawatir , ketidaktahuan dan juga ketakutan di wajah Chanyeol .

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

"Istrimu mengidap kanker hati tahap awal . "ujar Suho sambil menghela nafasnya . Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya , berusaha mencerna apa yang Suho katakan . Lelaki itu menyeringai

"Tidak mungkin . Baekhyun hanya hamil dan itu pasti efek kehamilannya bukan?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya Tuan Park . Istrimu sakit parah . Seharunya kau mengetahui nya ," ujar Suho dengan ekspresi sedih . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustasi kemudian menutup matanya .

" Baekhyun mengidap kanker hati saat ini . Awalnya ia hanya merasakan demam tinggi juga sakit perut yang melandanya . Namun , setelah melewati beberapa pemeriksaan , istrimu mengidap kanker hati dan ini sungguh membahayakan dirinya ,"

Chanyeol membuka matanya kemudian berbisik lirih , " Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Aku berusaha untuk memberikannya _Cemo_ untuk memperlambat kanker di tubuhnya . Dan juga Tuan Park, mengenai kehamilan Baekhyun ," ujar Suho iba . Chanyeol menatap Suho dengan mata merahnya . Terlihat keputusasaan diwajah Chanyeol .

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun dan bayiku?"

"Kehamilannya membahayakan tubuhnya ,"

"Tidak mungkin ," bisik Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca – kaca . Suho menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan

"Baekhyun dalam keadaan tidak baik . _Cemotheraphy_ memiliki kemungkinan untuk membahayakan bayinya . Aku sarankan untuk segera menggugurkannya , Tuan . Aku turut menyesal menyarankan ini , tetapi ini untuk kebaikan Baekhyun " mohon Suho . Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar . Ia tidak bisa berpikir saat ini , yang ia pikirkan hanya kondisi Baekhyun dan juga bayinya .

Baekhyun 'nya' . Baekhyun yang ia tak pernah bayangkan memiliki penyakit berbahaya seperti ini . Baekhyun yang telah membuat separuh otaknya memikirkannya .

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk melakukan ini , Suho – sshi "

.

.

" Apa yang kau rasakan setelah Cemotheraphy kemarin ?" tanya Tao saat ia berjalan bersama Baekhyun dilorong rumah sakit . Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sembari mengeratkan mantelnya .

"Efeknya tidak terlalu besar . Mungkin hanya lemas , dan mual . Bisa jadi itu karena kehamilanku ,"

Tao melirik Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lembut . Keduanya berjalan melewati ruangan – ruangan beraroma sama . Jujur , Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai rumah sakit . Tapi apa daya , kali ini ia mau tak mau harus bersahabat dengan bangunan ini sampai kondisinya semakin membaik . Ia tidak mau mengecewakan orang – orang yang telah membantunya . Baekhyun meraih tangan Tao kemudian tersenyum lembut

"Terima kasih untuk dukunganmu selama ini,"

Tao menatap Baekhyun kemudian mendorong pelan bahu perempuan yang lebih tua darinya .

"Kau ini bicara apa . Kau harus sembuh , Jie . Sampai kapanpun aku akan mendukungmu . Ingat tanggung jawabmu besar pula bagi mahluk didalam sini . Kesembuhanmu merupakan sesuatu yang berharga baginya juga ," Tao mengelus perut datar Baekhyun . Keduanya saling melempar senyuman sampai mereka tiba di ruangan khusus _Cemotheraphy_ . Ruangan yang terdiri dari beberapa ranjang dan juga sofa . Baekhyun dan Tao dapat melihat pasien – pasien yang kini tengah melakukan Cemo ataupun tengah duduk menunggu gilirannya . Baekhyun dan Tao memilih duduk disalah satu sofa dan memperhatikan sekitarnya . Tao mengambil majalah fashion dari dalam tasnya kemudian membacanya . Sedang Baekhyun memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil dengan kepala botak yang kini tengah terduduk diatas ranjang dengan pakaian khusus yang diberikan rumah sakit . Hati Baekhyun berdesir melihatnya .

Apakah ia akan sama seperti gadis kecil itu nanti ? Tidak memiliki rambut dan terlihat rapuh?

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu . Tao yang melihat kakak ipar nya berjalan menjauhi nya hanya tersenyum tatkala melihat Baekhyun berhenti tepat dihadapan seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat lemah . Baekhyun menarik kursi kecil yang terletak di dekat meja kemudian duduk dihadapan gadis kecil itu . Kedudukan mereka berbeda saat ini karena gadis itu duduk diatas ranjang .

" Siapa namamu?" tanya lembut . Gadis itu tersenyum , " Namaku So Ra . Kalau bibi sendiri ?"

"Aku Baek Hyun . Apakah itu sakit ?" tanya Baekhyun menunjuk bekas suntikan ditangan Sora . Gadis kecil itu melirik tangannya kemudian mengangguk .

"Aku benci jarum suntik . Apalagi setelah pulang dari sini kepalaku akan pusing , juga perutku akan mual . Kulitku juga menjadi kering . Lihatlah ," gadis mungil itu menulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun . Perempuan berambut sepinggang itu meringis melihatnya . Ia begitu sedih mendengar penuturan gadis polos dihadapannya .

"Lalu , ibu mu kemana , cantik?"

"Ibu ku akan menjemputku 5 menit lagi . Apakah bibi juga sakit sepertiku?"

"Hmm . Bibi juga sakit seperti mu . Mungkin bibi juga akan mengalami apa yang kau alami hehe ," kekeh Baekhyun . Sora ikut tersenyum mendengarnya

"Kau gadis yang kuat . Bibi saja tidak sekuat dirimu jika berada dalam posisi seperti ini," Baekhyun mengelus tangan Sora yang kecil dan kurus .

"Terima kasih . Bagi orang dewasa mungkin ini tidak menyakitkan ," ujar Sora dengan nada polosnya . Baekhyun terkekeh renyah kemudian mengelus tangan mungil itu .

"Baekhyun ?" panggil seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun . Perempuan bermantel biru itu membalikan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum pada sosok yang memanggilnya tadi .

" Suho Oppa ,"ujar Baekhyun saat mendapati Suho yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Tao . Baekhyun kembali menatap Sora kemudian mengelus pipi gadis mungil itu .

"Bibi pergi dulu ya . Cemo bibi akan dimulai . Sampai bertemu lagi ,"

"Sampai jumpa lagi , Bibi "

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melambai pada Sora . Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Suho dan Tao .

"Selamat Siang , Suho Oppa "

"Selamat siang . Kau terlihat baik hari ini,"ujar Suho memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah . Tao ikut tersenyum melihatnya .

" Ah Benarkah ?Baguslah kalau begitu,"

Suho,Tao dan Baekhyun terkekeh bersama . Kemudian Suho menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengganti bajunya lalu kembali lagi keruangan ini . Baekhyun mengambil baju yang telah disiapkan oleh salah satu perawat kemudian berjalan menuju ruang ganti . Meninggalkan Suho dan Tao .

"Suaminya tadi datang menemuiku," ujar Suho yang telah mendudukan dirinya disamping Tao . Perempuan keturunan Cina itu membelalakan matanya , " Chanyeol?"

" Ia memaksaku untuk memberitahu keadaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya . Bahkan aku memberikan _Medical Record_ milik Baekhyun padanya ," ujar Suho sembari menghela nafas nya berat .

" Bagaimana bisa dia tahu ?. ." tanya Tao dengan raut wajah khawatir .

"Dia mendapatkan alamat kerjaku dari kartu namaku ,"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain . Otaknya berpikir keras akan hal ini . Mungkin disatu sisi Tao senang karena akhirnya Chanyeol mengetahui penyakit istrinya sehingga Tao berharap Chanyeol yang kejam seperti dahulu akan berubah dan menyayangi istrinya . Namun , pikiran lain pun muncul . Tao berharap pemikiran pertamanya terjadi . Ia ingin Chanyeol berubah dan mengetahui keadaan istrinya saat ini . Ini yang Baekhyun butuhkan .

.

.

Tao mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang kini tengah menahan sakitnya . Begitupula Suho yang menatap Baekhyun lirih . Baekhyun meringis dan mengepalkan tangannya saat ia merasakan sakit ditubuhnya beberapa menit kemudian setelah obat – obatan itu dimasukan kedalam tubuhnya . Suho mengambil air putih kemudian menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun .

"Minumlah ," ujar Suho . Tao mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan rasa kasihan . Baekhyun meraih gelas yang diberikan Suho kemudian meminumnya sampai habis . Suho mengambil gelas itu kemudian menaruhnya kembali di meja . Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu . Maka Suho memilih duduk dihadapan Baekhyun dengan Tao yang terus mengelus punggungnya . Detikpun terus bergulir , Baekhyun sudah tidak merasakan sakitnya . Ia menatap Suho dengan wajah pucatnya kemudian tersenyum .

" Sudah tidak terlalu sakit," ujarnya lemah . Tao tersenyum lega kemudian mengambil tissue dan mengelap keringat di pelipis Baekhyun . Suho melirik Tao kemudian menghela nafasnya .

" Aku sudah tahu perihal kehamilanmu , Baekhyun ," ujar Suho . Baekhyun menatap Suho kemudian mengelus perutnya . Baekhyun sudah mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi karena Suho dokter yang hebat . Hal – hal kecil seperti ini pasti sudah ia prediksi

" Jangan memintaku untuk mengugurkan kandunganku karena aku tidak akan melakukannya ," ujar Baekhyun tanpa melihat Suho . Dokter tampan itu hanya menghela nafas . Begitupula Tao yang hanya terdiam , tak mampu berkata apa – apa .

"Ini berbahaya bagi kondisi mu . _Cemotheraphy_ akan membuat bayi didalam kandunganmu terancam keberadaannya , belum lagi obat – obatan yang kuberikan . Dan juga kondisi mu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung , Baekhyun tolong mengertilah ," ujar Suho dengan raut wajah memohon . Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan raut wajah sedih , air matanya sudah mengalir sedari tadi . Tao hanya bisa memeluk bahu Baekhyun dari samping . Berusaha menenangkan perempuan mungil ini

"Apa aku tidak pantas menerima kebahagiaan disaat – saat terpuruku?"

"Baekhyun maksudku – "

"Apa aku tidak pantas menerima kebahagiaan ini ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan air mata yang memenuhi wajahnya . Suho menatap Baekhyun iba kemudian menghela nafasnya berat . Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa .

" Jie – "

" Aku ingin berbagi suka dan duka dengan bayiku ini . Aku ingin melihat bayi ini tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam perutku . Ia memiliki hak untuk hidup dan demi apapun aku akan tetap mempertahankan bayi ini ,"ujar Baekhyun penuh ketegasan . Suho menatap Baekhyun cemas . Jujur , hati Suho ikut terhimpit saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun . Ia ikut merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan . Tao mengusap air mata di ujung matanya kemudian kembali mengelus punggung Baekhyun .

"Baiklah , jika itu maumu . Tapi kau harus berhati – hati , menjaga pola makan juga pola hidupmu , tidak terlalu letih , jangan terlalu banyak pikiran , tetap meminum obat mu , dan jika ada keluhan kau harus segera kemari ," ujar Suho panjang lebar . Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum lembut .

"Tenang saja . Demi bayi ini dan demi kesembuhanku , aku akan melakukan apapun ,"

.

.

" Kau sudah pulang? " Sapa Baekhyun pada Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dalam diam . Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol saat ini . Perempuan itu memilih untuk mendekati Chanyeol kemudian menatap lelaki itu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat .

"Chanyeol ?" tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih . Apa ia membuat suatu kesalahan lagi hari ini ?

Baekhyun memilih kembali kekamarnya dengan raut wajah sedih . Ia tersenyum menyapa maid – maid nya yang kini tengah berkumpul di taman belakang . Bahkan beberapa maid itu ada yang berbisik saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki kamar kecil di belakang . Baekhyun seolah tak peduli . Ia memilih duduk disamping tempat tidur dan mengelus rambut Moonbin yang kini tengah tertidur ditempat tidurnya dengan boneka pemberian Chanyeol yang ia peluk .

" Apa aku membuat suatu kesalahan ?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya . Pikirannya masih teringat akan Chanyeol yang tadi mendiamkannya . Entah apa yang menggerakan Baekhyun , perempuan itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol yang berada di lantai dua . Ia ingin meminta maaf atas segala tindakannya yang mungkin membuat suasana hatinya kacau malam ini . Baekhyun terdiam tepat didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol . Pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat . Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup . Tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk mengetuk pintu itu .

_CKLEK_

Baekhyun terdiam saat pintu kamar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Chanyeol yang kini terlihat berantakan dengan rambutnya yang sudah tak tertata rapi dan juga atasannya yang sudah ia lepas . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol khawatir , sedang lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak terartikan .

"Chanyeol – "

" Kau sungguh pintar berbohong Baekhyun ," ujar Chanyeol dingin . Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya , tanda ia tak mengerti . Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam kamarnya kemudian mendorong Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas tempat tidurnya . Chanyeol membanting pintu dengan keras kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan melemparnya tepat di wajah Baekhyun .

"Kau menyembunyikan semua ini ,"

Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar mengambil kertas itu kemudian membukanya . Pertahanannya runtuh saat ia membaca tulisan demi tulisan diatas kertas itu . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustasi kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun .

" Kau mengetahuinya ?"bisik Baekhyun . Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tajamnya .

"Kau menyembunyikannya dan kau sedang mengandung , Baekhyun ! Demi Tuhan kau itu gila atau apa?Kenapa tidak memberitahukanku kalau kau terkena kanker Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basah dan air mata yang berlinang . Baekhyun tersenyum getir .

"Memang apa yang harus kukatakan padamu? Kau tidak akan peduli pada penyakitku . Cukup dengan kau bertanggung jawab dengan bayi ini pun aku sudah cukup senang . Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu terlalu jauh – "

"Tapi kau isteriku!" Chanyeol berteriak . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol . Hatinya berdegup kencang saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu . Sedang Chanyeol terdiam saat ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia kontrol . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun

"Kau tanggung jawabku . Bayi didalam perutmu anakku , dan kau ibunya . Aku harus mengurusmu dan menjagamu agar tetap sehat ,"

Bohong

Chanyeol bohong .

"Tanggung jawab?" bisik Baekhyun . Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya .

" Mulai sekarang aku harus ikut memantau kesehatanmu dan bayimu . Aku tidak mau kau kenapa – kenapa . Dan mulai sekarang , kau tidak boleh melawan apa yang ku katakan , maukah ?" tanya Chanyeol setengah frustasi . Apa yang bibirnya katakan dan apa yang hatinya rasakan berbeda . Perasaan manis menerpa dadanya tiap kali mengingat Baekhyun . Ini bukan suatu bentuk pertanggung jawaban . Chanyeol berbohong !

Baekhyun kembali menangis . Ia menangisi perasaannya yang tak pernah Chanyeol balas . Suatu bentuk pertanggung jawaban . Iya . Chanyeol hanya bertanggung jawab atas bayi ini dan kesehatannya . Ia tidak mencintai dirinya . Baekhyun menertawai kebodohannya .

"Terima kasih Chanyeol ,"

Dan entah apa yang menggerakan Chanyeol , lelaki tinggi itu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah rumah tangga mereka . Pelukan hangat dan sepenuh hati yang diberikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun .

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Mind To Review?**

**Author's Note** : Hai Hai ^^ Ketemu lagi ama aku hehehe akhirnya liburan pun selesai nih . HAHAHAH duh gabisa move on dari liburan kemarin ingin lagi (?) tapi demi readers tercinta aku melepaskan liburanku *hugs*

Ohya , mungkin kalian ngerasa bertele – tele ya dengan cerita ini ? HAHAHHA dibilang sengaja ? gak juga sih . Tapi emang aku ingin ngejelasin cerita ini secara runut dan supaya kalian ga pusing juga bacanya . Supaya jelas nanti endingnya seperti apa dan kenapa si ini bisa berubah sikap ? atau kenapa Baekhyun jadi gini bla bla bla hehehehe

Makasih ya untuk para readers setia yang nungguin FF ini makasih banget ^^Makasih juga untuk reader yang ngekoreksi kesalahan penulisann!DUHHH makasih bangett yaa tanpamu aku gada apa – apanya ! Selamat membaca semuaaaa!

Maap belom bisa ditulis satu – satu nama readers yang udah review kemarin . Tapi aku dh baca kok review kalian hehehe bikin semangatttttt! Chap depan aku bakal tulis kok tenang aja hehehe

Deep Condolance untuk para Fans Ladies Code atas meninggalnya Eun B T.T semoga fansnya diberi ketabahan , dan juga keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi ketabahan juga amin*Fandom Hugs*

P.S untuk 'Baekhyun the Umbrella Girl ' dan 'Here's to Never Growing Up' akan di apdet secepatnya ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Across the universe**

Author : **PrincePink**

Genre: **Romance, Hurt, Marriage Life, Genderswitch!**

Cast : **Byun Baekhyun** \- **Park Chanyeol**

Other Cast : **Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin **

Rate : **T for this chapter**

.

**For This chapter i recomend you to play Adelle - Make You Feel My Love**

.

.

CHAPTER 11

.

Dimatamu mungkin ini semua hanya bentuk tanggung jawab.

Dimatamu mungkin ini hanyalah perbuatan maafmu atas perilaku mu yang kerap kali menyakiti hatiku.

Tapi, tahukah kau bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku?

Aku tetap mencintaimu seperti bulan mendambakan mentari.

Aku tetap mencintaimu bagai kemarau merindukan hujan

dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan terus mencintaimu karena cintaku seluas jagat raya

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Moonbin yang setengah tertidur di sisinya. Ia mengelus lembut surai hitam anak semata wayangnya yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi seorang kakak. Alangkah bahagia nya Baekhyun bila suatu hari nanti ia dapat melihat Moonbin nya tengah bermain bersama adik kecilnya, tertawa bersama, dan Baekhyun akan melihat bagaimana perhatian anak sulungnya nanti terhadap adiknya.

Andai semua itu terjadi. Ya, Baekhyun berharap ia masih bisa melihat kedua anaknya tumbuh. Baekhyun ingin melihat kedua anaknya saling melengkapi dan juga menjadi penghibur hari- harinya kelak.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah berharap lebih.

Setiap harapan Baekhyun akan selalu hancur tiap kali ia mengingat sakit penyakitnya yang semakin hari semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Penyakit itu boleh menggerogoti tubuhnya, tapi tidak dengan buah hatinya. Baekhyun bertekad ia akan melahirkan bayi ini, menjaga bayi ini, dan membiarkan bayi ini lahir untuk melihat indahnya dunia.

Baekhyun mengecup pipi bulat Moonbin dan menyelimuti balita itu. Setetes air mata kembali terjatuh dari kedua netra nya saat ia mengingat bahwa hari - harinya bersama Moonbin semakin hari semakin berkurang. Sampai waktunya tiba, Baekhyun ingin menjadi ibu yang baik.

"Selamat malam,sayangku"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, dari luar Chanyeol melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun malam itu. Sesuatu menghantam dada Chanyeol dan saat ini, ia hanya ingin menangis. Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap nya akhir - akhir ini, ia akan lebih mudah tersentuh ketika Baekhyun melakukan hal yang biasanya tidak pernah menggugah hati Chanyeol.

Seperti ini,

Ia akan mudah terenyuh ketika Baekhyun menina bobokan Moonbin dan menatap balita itu dengan tatapan penuh sayang. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, yang jelas Chanyeol melihat kesedihan terpancar dari kedua bola mata itu.

.

.

Pagi menjelang disertai matahari yang muncul di ufuk timur. Baekhyun akan menjadi orang paling awal bangun kemudian menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Ia menatap kamar yang ia dan Moonbin tempati. Bukan, ini bukan gudang. Ini kamar lain yang ada di rumahnya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak tidur disini. Baekhyun memaklumi suaminya. Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Tidak mungkin mau sekamar dengannya.

Baekhyun meringiskemudian menatap Moonbin yang masih tertidur. Baekhyun mengikat rambutnya kemudian bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Jika ingin jujur, Baekhyun hari ini merasa tubuhnya lemas seperti biasanya. Entahlah, mungkin kemoterapi dan obat - obatan yang ia konsumsi lambat laun malah semakin membuat keadaan tubuhnya semakin tak berdaya, pikir Baekhyun.

Dipakasakannya tubuhnya untuk bergerak menyiapkan sarapan bagi Chanyeol dan putra kecilnya. Baekhyun tak mau kegiatan nya harus di bantu dengan pembantu yang Chanyeol sengaja pekerjakan dirumahnya. Karena Baekhyun ingin memberikan sarapan terbaik bagi Chanyeol, ia ingin Chanyeol terkesan dengan masakannya. Baekhyun harus berusaha membujuk pembantu - pembantu dirumahnya agar tidak usah membantu pekerjaannya.

Makanan yang sederhana namun dibuat dengan sepenuh hati. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat hasil masakannya. Tidak mewah, tapi Baekhyun berdoa hasilnya memuaskan lidah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap hidangan di depannya dan segera berjalan ke arah kulkas, menyiapkan satu gelas jus jeruk kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi,"

Suara serak Chanyeol terdengar nyaring di telinga Baekhyun. Wanita itu membalikan tubuhnya dan terpana melihat betapa tampannya suaminya pagi ini dengan rambut basah, Betterwife putih dan celana pendek selututnya. Baekhyun tersipu dan menutupinya dengan tersenyum dan menaruh gelas untuk ia penuhi dengan jus jeruk. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun kemudian duduk. Baekhyun menaruh segelas jus jeruk di hadapan Chanyeol dan ikut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya. Baekhyun memainkan tangannya dan menunggu bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat memasukan suapan pertama Omelete ke mulutnya. Chanyeol memotong ommelete dengan warnanya nya yang kuning keemasan dan memasukannya kemulut.

"Enak," Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Seakan sesuatu yang mengikat Baekhyun terlepas begitu saja ketika mendengar kata pujian dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Ng- aku harus ke kamar untuk melihat Moonbin," Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Temani aku sarapan disini," pinta Chanyeol dengan mata indahnya yang seakan menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk dan menemani Chanyeol.

"Cobalah, ini enak,"

Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun satu potongan ommelete. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tersenyum saat mendapati karyanya tidak buruk. Chanyeol kembali menyuap satu ommelete, dan menyuapi lagi Baekhyun dengan potongan lainnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi rona kemerahan di wajahnya dan Chanyeol merasa itu sangat manis.

Baekhyun manis dan cantik.

Chanyeol tersadar dari pikirannya dan ia tidak mengelak jika ia semakin tertarik dengan wanita di hadapannya. Istrinya,wanita yang pernah ia sia - siakan. Chanyeol berdehem dan kembali memakan potongan ommelete nya.

Baekhyun yang pertama kali tersadar akan tangisan Moonbin. Baru saja Baekhyun akan berdiri, Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Biar aku saja, kau disini habiskan sarapanmu,"

"Tapi, Chan-"

Baekhyun terdiam saat sosok itu sudah berlari menuju kamarnya dan Moonbin di lantai dua. Baekhyun kembali duduk dan tersenyum melihat potongan ommelete yang tersisa.

"Setidaknya kali ini kau memakan masakanku,"

Baekhyun kembali memakan potongan ommelete buatannya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong Moonbin. Balita itu sudah tenang di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Binnie sudah bangun ya?sini mama gendong," Baekhyun mengambil alih Moonbin dan memeluk balitanya. Mata balita itu setengah mengantuk dan memilih untuk bersandar di dada Baekhyun.

"Binnie~" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada manja. Moonbin menatap Baekhyun dan sang ibu tersenyum pada Moonbin dan menggerakan dagunya ke arah Chanyeol seakan menyuruh Monnbin untuk menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

"Moonbin sayang,"panggil Chanyeol. Moonbin menatap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Eyy, dia tersenyum," gemas Chanyeol," kemari sayang, sini papa gendong," ajak Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Moonbin. Balita itu merespon dengan ikut merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Chanyeol menggendong tubuh itu kemudian mencium pipi gembulnya.

"Anak pintar," puji Chanyeol sambil menciumi wajah Moonbin. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan hati berbunga melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Apa yang dia rindukan sedari Moonbin lahir adalah hal seperti ini. Ia rindu Chanyeol yang menggendong Moonbin , menantikan hal ini sejak lama dan pada hari ini semuanya terkabul. Baekhyun amat sangat senang.

"Kau harus pergi kekantor," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah,"

Chanyeol memberikanMoonbin pada Baekhyun dan mencium pipi Moonbin.

"Aku siap- siap dahulu ya," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menggangguk dan tersenyum. Seperginya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan menatap Moonbin.

"Semoga ini awal yang baik sayang,"

.

.

"Hati - hati dijalan,"

CUP

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin sebelum lelaki itu pergi menuju kantornya.

"Hanya di pipi?"

"Mau dimana lagi hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapikan dasi suaminya. Jongin terkekeh kemudian mencuri satu kecupan di bibir _heart shape_ milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau!" pekik Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh dan mencium puncak kepala wanita kesayangannya.

"Hati- hati ya, jangan banyak berkegiatan selagi aku bekerja, okay?"

"Tenang saja, kau bisa pastikan aku akan mendengar setiap nasihatmu,"

Jongin menunduk dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut besar Kyungsoo.

" Selama Appa pergi, Baby jangan nakal ya,"

CUP

Jongin mengecup perut besar Kyungsoo dan menempelkan hidungnya di perut Kyungsoo

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu dia datang ke dunia,"

"Dan anak sulungmu lebih tidak sabar lagi menunggu ayahnya untuk mengantarnya," Kyungsoo menunjuk Kyungin yang terlihat kesal di dalam mobil, tengah menunggu Jongin. Sang ayah terkekeh, " cepat pergi dan hati - hati"

"Aku pergi ya,"

"Ne,"

Jongin melesat kedalam mobil dan segera melajukan mobilnya dari pekarangan rumah mereka. Kyungsoo kembali kedalam rumah dan memilih untuk bersantai sejenak sambil memasang lagu klasik dan membaca novel kesukaannya. Baru saja beberapa paragraf, ia teringat akan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menutup novelnya dan mengambil ponsel yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku dress nya. Kyungsoo memilih kontak rumah Chanyeol dan menunggu sampai seseorang di sebrang sana mengangkat telepon. Beberapa detik menunggu, suara lembut dari sana menyapa gendang telinga Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?"

"Maaf, ini dengan siapa?"

"Ah, ini Kyungsoo. "

"Oh hai, Soo. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sangat baik! Bagaimana jika aku hari ini mengunjungimu? aku bosan, aku ingin bertemu dengan keponakanku dan bertemu juga denganmu,"

"Baiklah, hati - hati di jalan ya. Aku menunggu mu datang,"

"Aing~"

Kyungsoo menutup sambungan telepon dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bergegas. Tidak mau mengambil resiko, ia meminta supir keluarga Kim untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak gila untuk berkendara saat hamil tua.

.

.

Baekhyun tertawa saat Moonbin berlari - lari mengejar robot kucing yang Chanyeol belikan waktu itu. Lelah nya kembali menghadang, dan ia memilih untuk duduk sambil memperhatikan putra kecilnya yang setiap hari selalu terlihat bahagia. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun bersyukur? Moonbin dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang penghibur disaat Baekhyun sedih, letih dan putus asa. Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki putra kecilnya.

Moonbin

Entah mengapa akhir - akhir ini Baekhyun seakan mengabaikan tubuh dan kandungannya, Moonbin lebih sering menyita perhatiannya. Entahlah, ada satu perasaan jauh dari lubuk hati Baekhyun yang tidak menginginkan perpisahan dengan Moonbin. Satu - satunya cara yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah kesembuhan. Baekhyun harus sehat, Baekhyun harus sembuh.

Diliriknya obat - obatan yang pelayannya siapkan tadi. Obat - obatan yang malah mempersingkat usia hidupnya. Kemoterapi pun sama saja, Baekhyun tidak merasa tubuhnya semakin baik. Ia malah sering lemas dan mual. Tapi demi orang tercintanya Baekhyun harus sembuh. Baekhyun tak tega melihat senyuman Moonbin yang sarat akan ketulusan.

"Nyonya, Nyonya Kyungsoo sudah datang," ujar pelayan dirumahnya.

"Suruh dia kemari saja," Titah Baekhyun pada salah satu maid nya. Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya dan bersiap bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, sang adik ipar.

"Baekhyunie," panggil Kyungsoo riang. Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, menerima pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kabarmu?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Baik, aku sangat baik. Kau sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Tanpa Kyungsoo tanya pun, kakak iparnya ini pasti terawat dengan baik. Jika dibandingkan dengan dahulu, pertama kali Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol, perempuan ini tidak terawat,kurus dan wajahnya tidak segar. Kyungsoo tidak menutup mata akan keadaan. Bahkan ia jelas - jelas tahu Chanyeol tidak mengurusnya dengan baik.

Tapi sekarang, iparnya terlihat lebih baik. Meskipun tubuhnya masih tetap kurus. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

"Moonbin kemari nak," panggil Kyungsoo pada Moonbin yang asik bermain dengan mainannya. Balita itu menatap Baekhyun dan mendekati sang ibu.

"Halo keponakan aunty yang tampan? apa kau baik?" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Moonbin dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggendong balita itu karena kandungannya. Moonbin tertawa dan berlari kecil menuju tempat asalnya.

"Dia baik. Makannya sangat lahap," jawab Baekhyun "Bahkan beratnya naik 3 kg sekarang," kekeh Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa - apa. Dia kan masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan," Kyungsoo memgelus rambut legam Moonbin. Kyungsoo selalu berpikir, apakah Baekhyun benar - benar mencintai Chanyeol sehingga wajah Moonbin benar - benar mirip dengan kakak laki - lakinya itu.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Dilarang kemana - mana disaat hamil tua itu jenuh Baekhyun," keluh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan keluh kesah adik iparnya dengan serius.

"Itukan untuk kebaikanmu juga,"

"Okay, ku terima alasan itu. Tapi pernah kah Jongin merasa iba padaku karena dirinya aku jadi kurang pergaulan," Kyungsoo menghela nafas," sejujurnya aku kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bayi ini kan anak Jongin juga. Tidak mungkin aku membuatnya sendiri," kedua wanita itu terkekeh.

"Yah tentu saja, lagipula kau harus bersyukur memiliki suami seperti Jongin. Dia mencintaimu dan anakmu," Baekhyun bergerak mengelus perut Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, tentu"

"Apa dia perempuan?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Seorang wanita yang pernah hamil pasti tahu ketika memegang perut ibu hamil Soo. Dan aku pikir bayimu perempuan," senyum Baekhyun,"ternyata benar."

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Bola mata Kyungsoo bergulir melihat Moonbin yang sekarang asik bermain dengan legonya.

"Nghh," lenguh Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia mengelus perutnya yang terlihat sakit, bahkan wajah ayu nya sudah memucat. Kyungsoo mendekat pada Baekhyun dan memegang bahu Baekhyun

"Baekhyun kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo yang cukup sulit dengan berat badannya mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan dengan hati - hati. Ia dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang kemungkinan besar sedang memuntahkan sesuatu dari perutnya. Kyungsoo semakin khawatir. Pasti ini penyakitnya kan? Kyungsoo menegang mengingat jika mungkin saat ini penyakit Baekhyun kambuh.

"Nyonya Kyungsoo?" tanya salah satu maid saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Cepat lihat Baekhyun dikamar mandi! ia terlihat kesakitan!" perintah Kyungsoo. Maid itu mengangguk dan menyusul Baekhyun di kamar mandi. Kyungsoo semakin kaget saat ia mendengar rintihan Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah yang semakin cepat, Kyungsoo pun berusaha menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana, ia kaget bukan main saat melihat Baekhyun tengah terduduk lemas di kamar mandi bersandar pada maid nya dan darah mengalir dari selangkangannya. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kaget. Ia takut kehamilan Baekhyun terganggu.

"Nyonya Kyungsoo, Nyonya Baekhyun tadi saya temukan sudah seperti ini,"

Tanpa tedeng aling - aling, Kyungsoo segera menyuruh maid lain untuk menelepon Chanyeol dan segera datang kemari.

.

.

Luhan mengecek ponselnya berulang kali dan menghela nafas nya saat melihat deretan panggilan masuk dan ia tak mendapati satupun nama yang ia rindukan akhir - akhir ini. Salahkah Luhan yang merindukan Chanyeol? salahkah dirinya yang menginginkan lelaki itu untuk berada di sisinya selamanya? salahkah Luhan yang menginginkan Baekhyun pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol?

Luhan menutup matanya dan kembali memandang ke depan, memperhatikan setiap pengunjung kafe yang menikmati pesanan mereka dengan orang - orang yang mereka kasihi. Mata Luhan menangkap pergerakan sesosok pria yang baru saja ia temui beberapa hari kemarin, pria berwajah dingin dan menurut Luhan cukup tampan. Pria itu menatap Luhan dan tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke arah Luhan. Wanita bermata rusa itu mendengus melihatnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi,"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa hari ini bertemu denganmu," sadis Luhan. Sehun menaikan bahunya dan duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Kau pesan apa?"

"Apa urusannya dengan mu aku pesan apa!" kesal Luhan saat melihat wajah bodoh itu. Sehun menyeringai dan memanggil pelayan yang sedari tadi sibuk melayani pelanggan lain.

"Ya Tuan?"

"Satu _Carramel Machiato_ dan untuk nona ini," Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas ," aku pesan satu _Cremee Brulee_,"

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar," pelayan itu pun pergi. Menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempat duduk mereka. Luhan kembali mengecek ponselnya dan harus menelan kekecewaan saat ponselnya sepi, tak ada telepon masuk, chat atau pesan masuk.

"Masih memikirkan Chanyeol?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"_Technically, this is not my bussines_," serius Sehun sambil menatap Luhan. " Tapi aku tidak ingin bila keadaan Baekhyun semakin tersiksa karenamu,"

"Karenaku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sarkastik," Seharusnya wanita kampungan itu tahu bahwa aku lebih baik daripada dirinya," Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Chanyeol tidak mencintai nya. Ia mencintaiku, dan aku mencintainya. Hidupku sudah kuserahkan padanya seutuhnya, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku,"

"Bagaimanapun kau adalah pihak ketiga dalam rumah tangga mereka," balas Sehun tenang.

"Aku tidak peduli karena aku yakin Chanyeol mencintaiku!" Luhan semakin marah dan emosi mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Argumen mu bisa dipatahkan ketika kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"

Seketika Luhan terdiam mendengar kalimat akhir dari bibir seorang Oh Sehun. Pria berambut hitam itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, namun sirat kesedihan nampak di kedua onyx hitamnya.

"Dahulu, mungkin kau anggap Chanyeol hanya melihatmu. Menomor duakan istrinya dan menganggap mu hal yang paling berharga di matanya,"

Luhan masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Sehun. Luhan sendiri bingung mengapa pria itu terus berceloteh tentang dirinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,istri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu setulusnya, ia terlalu membenci Baekhyun karena dia seorang lemah. Kau harus tahu itu Luhan,"

"Tidak!" sanggah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Beberapa hari lalu aku sengaja menggoda Chanyeol dengan berpura - pura akan memperkosa Baekhyun. Alhasil, wajahku menjadi santapan bogem mentahnya,"

"Aku masih ingat tatapannya. Tatapan seseorang yang tidak menginginkan seseorang yang ia cintai disentuh orang lain. Ia terlalu naif, " kekeh Sehun. Luhan mengigit bibirnya gundah.

"Ketahuilah, Baekhyun lebih membutuhkan Chanyeol saat ini Luhan,"

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kau harap merelakan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama," Sehun menghela nafasnya letih," Umur Baekhyun tidak lama lagi dan satu - satunya harapan dia hanya Chanyeol,"

Luhan membelalakan matanya. Ia mencari kebohongan di mata Sehun, dan ia tak menemukannya.

"Ia sakit?" tanya Luhan to the point. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tahu keadaannya saat ini, begitu banyak penderitaannya. Aku sering memperhatikan dia selagi aku bertamu di rumah Chanyeol. Tak pernah aku melihat sorotan benci yang ia layangkan pada Chanyeol," Sehun tersenyum mengingat Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir perkataanmu dapat mengubah kehendak ku?"

"Harus. Kau harus menjauhi Chanyeol,"

Luhan berdiri dengan kasar, mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum miris dan menatap kepergian selagi ia terduduk di kursinya.

.

.

Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun erat, seakan sosok ini akan pergi kapanpun. Tadi pagi, Kyungsoo meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya segera ke rumah karena Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan. Chanyeol segera melesat kerumah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendapati Ia tengah berbaring diatas kasurnya. Sepeninggal dokter Suho, Kyungsoo segera duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan mengelus bahu kakaknya, mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sampai seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Rasa khawatir tidak pergi darinya. Tangan Chanyeol terjulur mengelus perut Baekhyun, ia lega karena kondisi janin nya masih sehat meskipun keadaannya lemah. Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang ditempeli jarum infus. Dokter mengatakan Baekhyun harus diinfus selama 24 jam karena ia kekurangan cairan.

"Ia hanya lemas. Pola makannya tidak baik padahal ia juga harus memberi makan janin dalam perutnya," ujar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menyisir rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Chanyeol merapikan selimut Baekhyun kemudian mengecup keningnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat tindakan tersebut, tidak pernah ia melihat kakak nya sebegitu perhatian dan terlihat mencintai sang istri seperti ini.

Keduanya meninggalkan kamar dan kini memilih ruang keluarga sebagai tempat mereka berbincang.

"Oppa,"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun hamil," ujar Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, membiarkan kakaknya melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ia hamil disaat ia mengidap kanker hati,"

"Aku sudah tahu," sambung menutup matanya , ia terlihat tidak baik saat menjelaskan itu semua.

"Baekhyun pandai menutupi semuanya," kesal Chanyeol ,"Bahkan aku bukanlah orang pertama yang mengetahui kondisinya,"tambah Chanyeol."Dan ia tidak mau mengugurkan kandungannya. Ia bersi keras akan melahirkan anakku," lirih Chanyeol. Setetes air mata turun dari mata indah itu.

"Kenapa ia menahan ini semua sendiri?" tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun nanti. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Moonbin yang akan ia tinggalkan, juga Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Chanyeol dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Chanyeol menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu perbuatanmu tidak dapat dibilang baik,"

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata indah adiknya, mata yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Aku bahkan mengakui tindakan kita keterlaluan pada Baekhyun."

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku ingin dia benar - benar tahu kau mencintainya. Aku ingin kau melupakan kebencian pada Baekhyun," pinta Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menutup matanya saat air mata tak tahan untuk bergerak keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai dia. Dia pun begitu mencintaimu," lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kembalikan lagi rasa cinta yang kau bentuk seperti dahulu dan bentuk kembali rasa cinta itu sehingga ia bisa melihat betapa dalamnya rasa cintamu padanya,"

Kyungsoo terisak pelan dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Ia pantas mendapatkan cinta. Karena Baekhyun pantas untuk dicintai,"

.

.

Chanyeol memandang mata Moonbin yang sudah tertutup rapat dengan botol susu yang menempel di mulutnya. Pria itu tersenyum dan melepaskan botol susu, dan tak lupa mengecup kening anaknya sebagai pengantar tidur.

"Papa menyesal tidak pernah memperhatikan perkembangan mu sampai sejauh ini," lirih Chanyeol. Pemilik mata indah itu tersenyum sedih saat mengingat betapa jahatnya dia dulu.

"Apakah kau mau memaafkan ayah mu ini nak? Papa berjanji akan melakukan mu dengan baik," pinta Chanyeol. Moonbin masih tetap tertidur dengan damainya dan Chanyeol seakan dibuat gemas oleh tingkah anak sulungnya.

"Papa mencintaimu," ucap Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol membiarkan Moonbin tidur dikamar Baekhyun sedang Baekhyun tidur dikamar Chanyeol agar ia bisa memantau keadaan istrinya saat ini.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan terkesiap saat ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah terduduk dengan bersandarkan bantal di punggungnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lemah. Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau bangun?"

"Aku merasa tubuhku lengket,"

Chanyeol mengehela nafas lega dan tersenyum. Ia merapikan poni Baekhyun dan menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Akan ku gantikan pakaianmu ya?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak karena Chanyeol sudah keluar untuk mengambil peralatan mandi Baekhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan membawa dua handuk berukuran berbeda , baskom berisi air dan satu pasang piyama Baekhyun yang mungkin ia ambil dari lemari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaruh itu semua dimeja dan mulai membimbing Baekhyun membuka bajunya. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli Chanyeol melihat seluruh tubuhnya atau tidak, toh Chanyeol suaminya.

Baekhyun membiarkan seluruh pakaiannya dibuka oleh Chanyeol tanpa malu. Chanyeol menatap sedih tubuh kurus Baekhyun yang nampak tak terurus. Dalam hati Chanyeol berjanji kan merawa istrinya ini dengan layak. Chanyeol membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan handuk kecil yang ia masukan ke dalam baskom, dan membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dari wajah,leher, dada,punggung dan kaki. Tak ada satupun yang ia lewati. Setelah semuanya bersih, ia keringkan tubuh ringkih itu dengan handuk kering dan memakaikan pakaian bersih ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Selesai," ujar Chanyeol riang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan merapikan rambutnya dengan jari - jarinya. Namun, Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan menggeleng

"Sentuhan terakhir,"

Chanyeol menyisiri rambut Baekhyun. Rambut yang indah dan tak pernah ia sadari jika wanita ini memiliki rambut seindah ini. Chanyeol mengernyit saat ia mendapati helaian rambut Baekhyun yang rontok dengan jumlah yang tak normal. Benarkah rambut ini akan habis karena penyakit yang menggerogotinya?Tidak. Chanyeol tidak boleh menangis disini. Ia berusaha tersenyum dan merapikan poni Baekhyun sebagai sentuhan terakhir

"Sudah cantik,"

"Terimakasih Chanyeol,"

"Yeollie," perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun ," Panggil aku seperti saat kita berpacaran dahulu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu seakan terhanyut dengan keadaan seperti ini, keadaan dimana hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun. Senyuman Baekhyun yang manis meskipun wajahnya pucat.

"Yeollie," panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Belum mengantuk?" tanyanya sambil merapikan rambut Baekhyun. Sang empu pemilik rambut panjang itu menggeleng.

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengambil tas berisi gitar dari sisi lemari pakainnya dan menggendong nya di bahu. Setelah itu ia mendekat pada Baekhyun dan menaruh tangan kanannya di belakang lutut Baekhyun sedang tangan kirinya mengelilingi ketiak Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung saat Chanyeol dengan sekali hentakan menggendong Baekhyun.

"Katanya kau belum bisa tidur?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Pria berstatus suaminya itu kini membawa dirinya ke luar kamar,menaiki tangga, dan berakhir di balkon yang terdapat diruang kerja Chanyeol. Pria bermarga park itu mendudukan Baekhyun diatas sebuah sofa yang memanjang memenuhi balkon, kemudian Chanyeol menyusul untuk duduk di sisinya.

Baekhyun melihat pemandangan dari arah Balkon. Pantas saja Chanyeol senang berdiam diri didalam ruang kerjanya. Ternyata, tempat ini yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat hamparan bintang di langit luas yang ia tangkap dengan indra pengelihatannya.

"Bisa dibilang balkon ini tempat ku mencurahkan segala keluh kesahku, kesedihan dan segala hal yang menggangu pikiranku," Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang tak kalah menawan

"Kau masih ingat kan dahulu aku sangat suka bermain gitar?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia ingat betul bagaimana pria dihadapannya ini gemar memainkan gitarnya disaat mereka berdua. Yah, saat - saat indah dahulu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan gitarnya dan menaruhnya diatas pahanya, bersiap siap memainkannya sambil memetik senar- senarnya seolah itu pemanasan baginya. Sedari dahulu Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol sampai sekarang, Baekhyun takan pernah tidak terpesona dengan cara bermain Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mulai memainkan satu bait instrumen yang Baekhyun kenal betul instrumen dari lagu apa ini.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_  
_And the whole world is on your case,_

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat Chanyeol menyanyikannya dengan penuh penghayatan dan sesekali tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

Baekhyun menggerakan bibirnya mengikuti Chanyeol bernyanyi

_To make you feel my love_

Chanyeol kembali memainkan bait selanjutnya dan Baekhyun dengan segenap hati melanjutkan lagu yang ia kenal betul,lagu yang memiliki memori yang indah bersama pria dihadapannya.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love._

Dada Chanyeol seakan sesak saat ia melihat Baekhyun menutup matanya dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan suara merdunnya yang khas dan tetap menjadi kenangan manis bagi Chanyeol. Suara yang tetap indah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
_But I will never do you wrong._  
_I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

Chanyeol masih tetap memainkan gitarnya, namun matanya sudah seratus persen terfokus pada Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun yang ia cintai dan telah ia sakiti sedalam ini. Lagu yang amat begitu dalam dan Chanyeol tahu, keduanya menyukai lagu ini karena keduanya amat sangat mencintai sejak dahulu. Keegoisan Chanyeol mengalahkan segalanya. Wanita ini tidak salah dan Chanyeol tetap mencintainya sejak dahulu hingga sekarang. Chanyeol menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan kini ia dengan gerakan pelan menaruh gitarnya di lantai dan sepenuhnya menatap Baekhyun yang masih menghayati setiap lirik di lagi itu

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue._  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love._

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka menempel satu sama lain

_To make you feel my love._

"saranghae," bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurup matanya dan mulai mencium bibir Baekhyun yang pucat. Ciuman yang penuh dengan emosi terselip disetiap ketukannya. Baekhyun menangis dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan air mata yang turun dari mata indah itu. Chanyeol mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun dan melepas pagutannya. Ia menghapus jejak airmata di awajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum

"Nado saranghae Baekhyunie,"

.

.

Sudah berulang kali Luhan menelepon Chanyeol dan hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak sekalipun mendengar seruan dari sebrang sana. Suara yang sering ia dengar setiap kali ia menelepon, suara yang menjadi pengantar tidurnya, suara yang sering ia dengar setiap pagi yang selalu berhasil menjadi pengantar hari - harinya.

Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya kasar dan kembali menangisi takdirnya. Luhan hanyalah pelarian Chanyeol ia sadar itu. Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun. Selama Chanyeol menyentuhnya diatas ranjang, sejujurnya nama Baekhyun lah yang sering Chanyeol teriakan dan itu membuat Luhan sakit, tapi ia mencintai Chanyeol. Selama Chanyeol memeluknya, Luhan tahu, ia lebih mengharapkan memeluk Baekhyun. Selama Chanyeol menciumnya dan mengatakan kata cinta Luhan tahu, Chanyeol tidak benar - benar mencintainya.

Chanyeol egois! Chanyeol bodoh!

Luhan bahkan menangisi sikap jahatnya yang telah merebut Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Wanita itu akan segera mati dan Luhan bahkan merasa berat bila ia harus kembali merebut Chanyeol.

"Arghh!"

Luhan melempar ponselnya dan teringat akan perkataan Sehun.

"Apa aku harus melepaskan Chanyeol?"bisiknya . Luhan menutup matanya dan terbesit satu keinginan yang lahir dari alam bawah sadar. Keinginan itu begitu kuat dan memaksa Luhan untuk segera melakukannya.

"Aku harus menemuinya,"

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar dan jauh lebih baik. Infusan sudah bisa ia lepas dan hari ini ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk berkegiatan seperti biasanya namun harus tetap menjaga kesehatannya. Tubuh rampingnya bergerak menuju kaca besar di kamar Chanyeol dan tersenyum sambil memperhatikan perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" tanya Baekhyun. Jemari lentik itu mengelus perutnya sendiri dan tersenyum membayangkan bayi ini akan menjadi seperti apa setelah lahir.

Baekhyun melirik sisir yang terletak di meja dan meraihnya kemudian menyisiri rambut panjangnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol memperhatikannya sambil bersandar di pintu dengan pakaian kasualnya. Entah efek pernyataan cinta semalam, Baekhyun tersipu malu saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Selamat pagi,"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat rona merah di wajah Baekhyun.

"Ayo sarapan, Pangeran kecil kita sudah menunggu di meja makan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. Yang ditatap malah mencium pipi Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangannya untuk keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan. Baekhyun memeluk Moonbin yang tengah melahap serealnya dengan lahap

"Mama merindukan Moonbin,"ujar Baekhyun hampir menangis. Entah karena apa, Baekhyun hanya ingin memeluk putranya seakan ia akan kehilangan lelaki kecilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang ia cintai. Apalagi saat Moonbin tertawa dan menepuk -nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

CUP!

"Mama menyayangimu,"ujar Baekhyun setelah mengecup pipi Moonbin. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursinya. Karena Baekhyun memaksa untuk Moonbin duduk dipangkuannya, maka Chanyeol menuruti nya.

"Nah, makanlah," Chanyeol menaruh sepiring bacon dan telur mata sapi dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Moonbin juga makan ya," titah Chanyeol sambil menaruh mangkuk Moonbin di pinggir piring Baekhyun.

Keluarga itu makan dengan tenang sambil di iringi celotehan - celotehan Moonbin.

"Bagaimana jila hari ini kita jalan - jalan ke taman?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Setuju," jawab Baekhyun dengan riang sambil mengangkat tangan Moonbin. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengelus pipi Moonbin

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi setelah sarapan," Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya kepada Baekhyun, dan wanita itu tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

Mungkin ini merupakan penyesalan Chanyeol yang terdalam. Selama ia menikahi Baekhyun dan memiliki Moonbin, ia belum pernah melihat betapa bahagianya kedua orang ini saat mereka tiba di taman. Padahal itu hanya taman biasa, bukan taman hiburan yang memiliki banyak area bermain, namun Baekhyun dan Moonbin seakan melihat harta karun yang begitu berharga. Bahkan tawa selalu menghiasi wajah mereka.

Menyeselkah kau Chanyeol yang selama ini membiarkan mereka terpuruk dan ketika kebahagiaan sederhana seperti ini datang, rasanya kebahagiaan itu begitu besar bagi mereka?

Ya Chanyeol amat menyesal. Selama ini bahkan ia tak pernah peduli mau seperti apa Baekhyun dan Moonbin. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya menahan kesedihannya.

"Papa!" teriak Moonbin saat ia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam di kursi taman. Chanyeol pura - pura terkaget dan menggendong Moonbin. Baekhyun merapikan baju Moonbin dan tersenyum memperhatikan orang - orang disekitar mereka.

"Ah, ayo kita berfoto," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya dan menarik lembut Baekhyun untuk lebih mendekat. Ketiga sosok itu tertawa menatap kamera. Bahkan Chanyeol sengaja mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan dengan sengaja Chanyeol mengambil nya dengan ponsel.

"Chanyeol~" rajuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup ujung kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Arghh~"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkesiap saat mereka melihat seorang ibu hamil memegang perutnya sambil menahan bobot berat tubuhnya ke tanah. Ibu hamil itu terjatuh.

"Ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun dengan segera mendekati wanita itu dan membantu sosok itu berdiri. Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia tahu istrinya baru saja sakit dan tidak kuat bila harus membantu ibu hamil ini sendiri. Lagipula, sudah kodrat Chanyeol sebagai lelaki untuk menolong seorang ibu hamil.

"kau tidak apa - apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ibu hamil itu meringis, dan Baekhyun meminta ibu hamil itu menghirup nafas sebanyak - banyaknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng dan masih terus menyuruh ibu hamil itu melakukan siklus pernafasan dengan baik sambil tangan Baekhyun mengelus punggungnya. Chanyeol ikut berjongkok di samping ibu hamil itu dan memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang menenangkan sang ibu hamil.

Tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadari, mereka meninggalkan Moonbin yang kini berjalan menjauh dari mereka, mengikuti anjing kecil yang berlari melewati sosok mungil itu. Moonbin dengan kaki lincah ya berlari bahagia mengikuti anjing kecil itu, melewati beberapa orang, sampai anjing itu berlari ke arah jalan raya.

Moonbin terus berlari mengikuti anjing itu, melewati jalanan dan trotoar. Moonbin hanya anak balita yang tidak tahu apa - apa, ia bahkan tidak dapat menyebrang. Sampai dari arah lain sebuah mobil bergerak cepat,

BRAKK

Menabrak tubuh mungil Moonbin, menghempaskan sosok itu di jalan raya. Dan yang terlihat, hanya tumpahan darah yang menggenangi jalanan dengan teriakan pejalan kaki dan pengendara mobil tersebut yang berlari meminta tolong.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak tahu, anak mereka saat ini berada dalam musibah

_Meanwhile,_

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ibu hamil itu tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," wanita itu ikut menatap Chanyeol," kalian membantu ku,"

"Tidak apa. Kami sudah seharusnya membantu anda," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan terdiam saat ia tidak mendapati sosok kecil yang baru ia sadari sejak tadi tidak bersama dengan mereka

"Chanyeol, dimana Moonbin?"

Chanyeol megerutkan alisnya dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Sial!" Chanyeol segera berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya. Baekhyun mulai khawatir dan hampir menangis saat ia tidak menemukan Moonbin.

"Chanyeol! Moonbin dimana?" khawatir Baekhyun. Wanita hamil itu mendekati Baekhyun dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Anakku hilang!" frustasi Baekhyun. Chanyeol meringis dan ia mendapati orang - orang berlari berhambur keluar dari taman. Chanyeol penasaran dan menepuk pundak seorang anak smu

"Ada apa?"

"Seorang balita tertabrak disana,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan segera melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Firasat Baekhyun buruk dan ia ingin memastikan semuanya, dan ia tidak berharap itu Moonbin. Tidak!

Chanyeol memaksa masuk ketengah kerumunan, disusul Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Menimbulkan keributan yang semakin ramai saat ambulance datang juga mobil polisi. Baekhyun berhenti di depan sosok mungil yang tengah tergeletak diatas aspal dengan darah bercucuran.

Baekhyun bersumpah, ini adalah hari terburuknya. Hari dimana ia ingin mati dan pergi kesurga dengan sesegera mungkin.

"Moonbin!" teriak Chanyeol mendekati sosok Moonbin. Baekhyun tidak bisa menangis, ia hanya melangkah kedepan dengan wajah datar, dan beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya gelap. Baekhyun terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun hanya ingin mati.

Baekhyun hanya ingin bersama Moonbin yang bersimbah darah.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**PS: Ternyataaa! Gw baru inget ada satu kesalahan fatal guys' wkwkw thankyou buat dua reader yang ngeuh ama kesalahan gw heheh! **

**PS**: Udah panjang belom apa kurang panjang?

**PS**: Sepertinya gaya penulisan icha berubah. Mungkin pas buat FF ini masih alay dan ditinggal dua tahun, makin alay sih tetep hiks

**PS**: SALUT AMA KALIAN YANG MASIH NUNGGU FF KUNO INI!kalian bikin ku terharu hiks

**PS** : Duh sebelumnya icha mau minta maaf kayanya dari announce ke chap baru gils banget ngaretnya hiks tapi icha udah bayar nih hutang icha demi reader tercinta!sini peluk satu - satu!

**PS**: Banyak yang nanya icha kemaren sakit apa sih ampe bener-bener kekna hilang ditelan bumi? First, sebenarnya aku tinggalin FF ini dulu ampe dua tahun (hiks hiks)karena kuliah Icha itu sulit banget men temen ditambah icha sakit. Sakit meningitis. Pernahkah kalian mendengar sakit itu? itu radang selaput otak, Puji Tuhan icha bisa lewatin masa kritis dan segala keterpurukan efek dari sakit ini, jujur sempet ngedown sehabis sakit, ga yakin bisa lanjut nulis. Tapi ternyata bisa!

**PS**: Icha lagi skripsi jadi maaf kadang otaknya suka ga sinkron satu sama lain wkwk

**PS**: Thanks banget buat Nina si Oh Lana temen Pe'a gw yang dukung selalu gw! Beserta jajaran member ChanbaekFamz apalagi Rahma,Esti,Kak Dew yang selalu nagih FF ini wkwkwk! You are the real MVP

**PS**: Chanyeol makin ganteng. Baekhyun makin seksi. Mari kita nikahkan mereka!

**PS**: Bersabar ya untuk next chapter! See you men temen! Makasih buat kalian yang inbox aku buat nanya ini kabar FF yang serius menurut gw ff ini dah macam peninggalan kuno!

**PS**: Just waiting me for the next update! Love Love Love U!Jangan lupa review yaps! Kuy!


End file.
